Variante en el Tiempo
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: Capítulo 12 UP! Siguiendo las indicaciones de Dumbledore, Hermione viaja a la época de los Merodeadores como Profesora de DCAO. Su principal misión es el preservar la vida de Sirius Black, sin revelar su identidad ¿Podrá lograrlo con un Sirius de 7mo curso deseoso por descubrir de quién se trata? ¡No se olviden del review, no cuesta nada!
1. Emc2

**Aclaración:** _Comencé la travesía de este fic el año 2011. Inicialmente se llamaba _**"Sincronizados"**_ le seguían _**"40 semanas"**_ y por último _**"Piedra Angular"**_; nunca le dí termino a la historia y hoy he vuelto por que tengo escrita la parte final. Decidí eliminar las tres historias y resubirlas con ortografía corregida (y varios cambios sustanciales) condensado las tres historias en una sola, para que su lectura sea más sencilla. Me costó tomar la decisión, puesto que los reviews y seguidores que tenía no eran pocos y, nadie me asegura que vayan a seguir esta historia nuevamente con la persistencia que lo hacían años atrás. Como sea, lo que está hecho, hecho está. _

_La compilación de estos tres fics llevará por nombre: _**"Variante en el Tiempo"**_. Estoy segura que muchos de los que vuelvan a leer serán antiguos lectores, lo que me hace mucha ilusión; así mismo espero que se sumen nuevos lectores a esta travesía (no se arrepentirán)._

* * *

**"Variante en el Tiempo"**

**Capitulo I: E=mc2**

Hermione se paseaba de un extremo a otro por su despacho. No enfocaba la vista en ningún punto y no se quedaba más de 5 segundos en el mismo sitio. Llevaba un libro pequeño y raído en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha blandía su varita.

Dejo de dar vueltas para observar con atención el pizarrón que estaba a su espalda. No había ni un solo espacio sin anotaciones. El pizarrón estaba lleno de números, hechizos y runas, pero lo que la bruja observaba con completa atención no estaba en el pizarrón, si no en su cabeza. Era como si pudiera visualizarla, justo ahí, en medio del negro pizarrón.

Hermione —que ya tenía 25 años— se preguntaba cómo era posible que las Brujas y Magos —Dejando fuera al Señor Weasley, claro— le dieran tan poca importancia a los descubrimientos de los _muggles, _sobre todo al que le estaba volando la cabeza.

En ese simple descubrimiento se encontraba la clave de lo que estaba llevando a cabo.

Solo necesitaba hacer la última anotación, pero no en el pizarrón, no podía dejarlo ahí, a la vista de ojos curiosos o maliciosos, era demasiado el peligro.

Se acerco al escritorio y garabateo "_E=mc2". _Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba satisfecha, llevaba más de dos años en viajes, anotaciones, dudas, lecturas y peligrosas recolecciones de ingredientes para la culminación de su plan, pero aquellas palabras sobre el pergamino habían sido, sin duda, su mayor logro.

Estaba todo listo y dispuesto, solo faltaba una cosa. Hablar con su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Tenía que decírselo, tenía derecho a saber, después de todo… Esto era para él. Volvió a mirar el pizarrón, con un poco de culpa reconoció que aquello era una gran mentira.

—Hermione… —Tocaron suavemente a la puerta—.

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer las anotaciones del pizarrón, en su lugar aparecieron las anotaciones de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Así mismo, el raído libro desapareció, pero cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con el pergamino que rezaba "_E=mc2"_ la puerta dejó ver una nariz pecosa y unos cabellos rojos. Con los nervios, Hermione dejó caer el pergamino sobre el montón de pergaminos que tenían los mismos datos del pizarrón. Miró a la puerta tratando de disimular sus nervios.

Ron entraba en su despacho.

—Están aquí —Le informo el pelirrojo que se esforzaba por mostrarse contento—.

—¡Genial! —Le respondió Hermione, con más entusiasmo de lo normal a causa de los nervios. Comenzó a revolver entre sus pergaminos y libros para encontrar lo que había dejado caer—.

—Trabajas demasiado Hermione… —Le dijo Ron que veía como se perdía entre sus pergaminos— Podrías dejar eso de lado por un momento—.

—Vamos Ron, no es para tanto —Le respondió Hermione que trataba de no mirar a su pareja para no delatarse— Trabajo en casa para pasar más tiempo contigo. Lo sabes —Le dijo en el tono más dulce del que fue capaz—.

Ron que no le contesto nada, solo enarcó una ceja, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ella, de igual forma hizo como si no se diera cuenta. Hermione sintió la abrasadora mirada de Ron, pero no levantó la vista. El pelirrojo se le acercó con la intención de ayudarla, pero se detuvo frente al pizarrón y leyó una de las anotaciones.

—Ya sé que estás trabajando duro. Sé que quieres escribir un libro contando toda la verdad acerca de nuestra misión, sobre Harry y… —Se tardo unos dos segundos en decir lo siguiente— Voldemort... —Hermione dejó de buscar y lo miró incomoda— y que por eso estás… —Ron se lo pensó mejor y no terminó la frase—.

Ella sabía que la palabra que Ron se había callado era _ausente,_ agradeció que no la dijera porque no habría podido negarlo.

—Te hecho de menos. —Se decidió por decir mientras salía por la puerta. Cuando Ron ya había bajado por la escalera, le habló en tono más alto:— Te estamos esperando en el jardín—.

Hermione abatida por sus palabras, se desplomó sobre la silla. Toda la euforia que había sentido hace unos momentos se había esfumado. Lamentaba hacerle daño al hombre que amaba, pero apenas todo se pusiera en marcha y llegara a buen término, todos volverían a ser los mismos. Trataba de aferrarse a esa premisa cada vez que algo la hacía retroceder.

Observó el bonito anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda. Hacía un mes que Ron le había propuesto matrimonio. De no haber estado esa tarea en medio, esa tarea que solo ella tenía que hacer, Hermione se habría sentido dichosa, pero en vez de eso no podía dejar de sentir… Remordimiento.

Tenía ganas de decirle a Ron —A él más que a nadie— que si había estado ausente, que si había hecho grandes descubrimientos, viajes y avances en su plan, eran en mayor medida, por y para él. Además de George, el pequeño Teddy y Harry.

Pero no podía decírselo, aunque le doliera, no podía. Solo Harry podía saberlo. Llevó el mentón a su pecho, deprimida, y divisó sin esfuerzo el pergamino que buscaba.

Unos momentos más tarde ya se encontraba en el jardín, comiendo junto a Harry y Ron.

—¿Ginny no pudo venir Harry, o llegará más tarde? —Le preguntó, ya que no veía a su amiga pelirroja. Aunque así era mejor—.

—No, es el bebé —Dijo Harry con alegría contenida— Está por nacer y Ginny está histérica, no quiere ni caminar—.

Esa aclaración hizo que tanto Ron y Hermione olvidaran momentáneamente el rato anterior.

—Mi hermana puede ser muy valiente contra mortífagos —Dijo Ron divertido— pero si se trata de parir… —.

—Sí tú tuvieras que hacer salir una sandía por la abertura de un limón, no lo encontrarías tan divertido —Le dijo Harry tratando de aparentar seriedad bajo el tono bromista—.

—Me sorprendes Harry —Le dijo Hermione abriendo bien sus ojos— Ginny no me mencionó que fueras tan considerado con sus precauciones de embarazo—.

—No, la verdad es que lo que le dije a Ron, es lo que ella siempre me dice cuando yo le digo que exagera—.

—Es que ¿qué tan terrible puede ser? —Explotó Ron a Hermione que estaba entre divertida y enojada— Ginny al igual que nosotros ha pasado por todos los dolores imaginables como para que se queje de un simple embarazo—.

—Es lo mismo que le digo yo —Concedió Harry defendiendo a su amigo de la mirada inquisidora de Hermione—.

—Exacto —Respondió Ron chocando su vaso con el de Harry. Era como si los 3 amigos volvieran a tener 17 años—.

—¡Hombres! —Exclamó Hermione— No tienen ni una pizca de tacto—.

Terminaron de comer entre risas alegres y brindis con whisky de fuego. Hermione hacía esfuerzos inútiles por lanzarle el hechizo _muffliato _a Ron, para poder hablar tranquila con Harry, pero él había bebido más de la cuenta y no paraba de moverse involuntariamente.

—Sabes Harry —Ron se acomodó junto a su amigo y le habló con tono inusualmente alto— Tú eres casi… —Se levanto trabajosamente de su silla para acercarse a su amigo— …Casi un hermano para mí —Hermione los observaba divertida— Y estoy más que orgu..orgulloso —Hipo levemente— de que seas el esposo de mi hermana— Harry se levantó de su silla para abrazar a Ron, pero este demasiado absorto en su discurso se dirigió hacía Hermione, provocando que Harry tambaleara— ¡Por Harry y por Ginny! —Ron levanto su copa— Y por Hermione —Le guiñó un ojo— ¡Que espero pronto sea mi mujer! —Hermione se sintió fatal y empinó su vaso hasta el fondo. Harry reía y aplaudía—.

La joven se percató de que Ron pronto caería dormido. Solo tenía que cuidar de que Harry no siguiera bebiendo para poder hablar con él.

—Yo quiero proponer un brindis —Harry se había levantado también de su silla, aunque no mostraba lo signos de embriaguez de Ron— por los hijos… ¡Por el futuro Albus! —Hermione y Ron celebraron con aplausos y silbidos. Harry se inclinó un poco, agradeciendo. Iba a beberse todo el contenido de su copa, pero Hermione con un leve movimiento de su varita lo hizo desaparecer. Harry extrañado le dio una mirada a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida por la misma Hermione—.

—Yo propongo un brindis —Levantó su copa de la manera más elegante posible— por el futuro padrino del pequeño Albus… ¡Que es el pedestal y el amor de mi vida, Ron! —Harry estalló en carcajadas al ver como las orejas de su amigo se volvían coloradas—.

A Hermione le encantaba ver que a pesar de sus 3 años viviendo juntos, aun podía hacer que Ron se sonrojara, aunque a ella ya no le sucedía. Le dedicó una sonrisa que lo hizo reír tontamente. La noche habría sido perfecta si los brindis hubiesen terminado con el de Hermione, pero Ron volvió a levantar su vaso.

—¡Y el último brindis de esta noche… —Gritó, infundido de valor por las palabras de su futura esposa— Es por los caídos —Se le quebró un poco la voz. Hermione sintió como toda la comida se le agolpaba en el pecho y notó que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo. Su semblante se había puesto serio, aunque no se veía enfadado—.

Se produjo un silencio, Hermione y Harry esperaban que Ron continuase, pero estaba absorto viendo su vaso, indeciso a hablar. Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry.

—¡Por Tonks! —Gritó volviendo a ponerse de pie y blandiendo su vaso—.

—¡Por Remus! —Grito Ron que ya se tambaleaba—.

—¡Por… —Hermione que solo miraba, notó como el tono de Harry iba perdiendo fuerza— …Por Sirius!

—¡Por Fred! —Dijo Ron y la copa le resbalo de las manos para destrozarse en el suelo. Se quedo unos segundos estático con expresión de profunda tristeza. Hermione contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, hasta que vio como Ron se abalanzaba sobre la mesa sin parar de gimotear— ¡…o lo …tiendo! —Hermione no podía entender bien lo que balbuceaba, hablaba entre sollozos— ¡El e..a ..an jovem —Sus sollozos se intensificaron— …enia tantoo's sueñooos! —Harry se acercó a su amigo y trató de calmarlo, pero Ron no quería despegarse de la mesa— …Has'taa habìa ensad'oo en casase con e..a pima de Fleeeg —Gimoteó con más fuerza— ¡DEBERÌA HABER SIDO YO! —Gritó finalmente—.

Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no se derrumbó.

—Ron —Le llamó suavemente— Subamos, ya es hora de dormir —Ron se levantó como pudo de la mesa. Entre ella y Harry lo subieron a la habitación—.

No era la primera vez que se veía en una situación como aquella, pero sabía que sí lo era para Harry. Ron tenía mucho cuidado de mostrarse animado y feliz cuando estaba con sus amigos, solo Hermione conocía el dolor de su pareja, aunque éste también trataba de escondérselo a ella. Y por mucho que Harry tuviera la misma táctica que Ron, ella era consciente que sufría la perdida de sus amigos y que jamás dejaría de culparse por ello.

Con Ron en la cama, Harry hizo ademán de despedirse.

—Quédate aquí —Le dijo Harry a Hermione— No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta—.

Hermione noto el dolor en la voz de Harry.

—Te acompaño, necesito hablarte de… —Estrujó el pergamino que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica— …Es muy importante. —Harry asintió levemente, Hermione intuía que su amigo prefería que no le hablara en esos momentos, pero lo que ella tenía que decirle no podía esperar—.

Bajaron a la primera planta, Harry se apoyó en una ventana cerca de la chimenea. Fuera ya habían salido las estrellas, el aire era agradable.

—Harry… —Comenzó débilmente su amiga, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar— ¿Recuerdas la conversación de los giratiempos? esa que tuvimos hace un año—.

Hermione vio como Harry reflexionaba, estaba segura que no era para recordar la conversación, porque de seguro pensaba en ella todo el tiempo.

—Hermione —Hablo al fin entre asustado y eufórico— No me digas que… —.

—Encontré la manera Harry —Le dijo su amiga mostrando el pergamino un tanto temerosa—.

—Pero si los giratiempos… —La interrumpió él incrédulo, antes de ver el pergamino—.

—…Fueron destruidos. —Terminó la frase por él— Lo sé, y si recordaras bien nuestra conversación, recordaras que te dije que el poder del giratiempo no sirve para volver años en el pasado, además de que son vigilados por el Ministerio de Magia—.

—Bueno —Comenzó Harry que estaba poniéndose impaciente— ¿Entonces… de qué manera? No entiendo…—.

Hermione le instó a que mirase el pergamino que ya estaba bastante arrugado. Harry observó los garabatos y se los devolvió.

—Es broma ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó escéptico y al parecer un poco molesto. Posiblemente creía que Hermione estaba siendo cruel con él— ¿Qué tienen que ver las ecuaciones _muggles_ con volver en el tiempo?—.

—Mucho Harry —Hermione trató de no impacientarse como siempre lo hacía cuando la gente no seguía sus ideas— Tú fuiste al colegio _muggle_ igual que yo. Pensé que lo reconocerías —Señaló la ecuación—.

—Era pésimo en física, no me iba muy bien en ninguna materia la verdad —Reconoció Harry con sorna— Pero sé que es de Einstein —Agregó al ver como su amiga se disponía a darle una clase de física— Por favor Hermione solo explícame lo esencial—.

—Lo esencial, Harry… Es que gracias a esta ecuación tengo la manera de volver al pasado —Observó a su amigo unos momentos esperando ver una reacción. Pero solo abrió mucho los ojos, continuó— ¡Harry podemos evitar muchas muertes!—.

—Hermione, esto no es divertido, lo digo enserio —Se dio la vuelta para evitar mirarla— Ya es tarde y Ginny debe de estar preocupada —Hermione ya se esperaba una reacción parecida, más que nunca sabía qué tenía que decir y hacer—.

—Harry, escúchame —Lo obligó a darse la vuelta— No hago esto por un capricho. Lo sabes, me conoces —Harry la miraba como si estuviera loca— ¿Crees que haría esto de manera atolondrada?—.

Notó como Harry se zafaba de ella, no quería escucharla. Hermione no entendía por qué se negaba tanto.

—Ron intento suicidarse hace unas semanas —Dijo débilmente su amiga, Harry se quedó estático— No es la primera vez que lo intenta. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero lo sé. Me he hecho muy buena en _Legeremancia_. ¡No me mires de esa manera, no te estoy mintiendo! —Se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— …Él sufre, sufre tanto como sufres tú —Hermione notó como su amigo iba a replicarle, pero no lo dejó— Te conozco y sé que te culpas, y contigo no necesito ocupar la _Legeremancia_ —Le espetó, pero Harry bajo la mirada de todas formas. Hermione entendió el gesto y se sintió ofendida. No pensaba leerle los pensamientos— …Por favor escúchame. Es lo único que te pido —Harry le dio una mirada de enojo, pero en vez de dejarla e irse, fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Hermione agradeció el gesto— No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto, en especial Ron —Comenzó sentándose frente a él— No debí de haber abordado un tema tan delicado así —Se disculpo haciendo aparecer un pequeño y raído libro en sus manos. No le prestó gran atención a la cara de sorpresa de Harry— Es el libro que me legó Dumbledore. Dentro había una nota, la descubrí hace unos dos años —Extrajo un pergamino que permanecía escondido en la tapa trasera del libro, estaba en tan mal estado como el mismo libro. Se lo tendió a Harry— …Léelo—.

Harry tomó el pergamino con cuidado, con temor. Era la letra de Dumbledore. Leyó en voz alta y el pergamino tiritaba un poco en sus manos:

_Señorita Granger:_

_Si no me equivoco ya habrán pasado unos años desde la batalla final. Tengo la certeza de que usted, Ron y Harry se encuentran bien, al menos, vivos._

_Sé que los acontecimientos pasados dejaron cicatrices profundas y dolorosas en sus vidas, es por eso, Señorita Granger que a raíz de las perdidas —preferiblemente por los que aún perduran— sepa tomar las decisiones que repercutirán tanto en el pasado como en el presente y futuro. No tengo dudas en que su ingenio la llevara a usted —y solo a usted— por los caminos correctos._

_Lo único que le aconsejo en momentos de duda, es que no es necesario ordenar todo el caos para ver resultados._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione no presto gran atención a la lectura de Harry, prestaba más atención a la escalera por si veía a Ron aparecerse, ella ya se sabía de memoria cada una de las palabras de Dumbledore.

—Hermione —La llamó y se percató de que Harry había terminado— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?—.

—Harry si prestaras más atención a lo que lees… —Le llamó la atención como si estuviera reprobándolo en una tarea en la que estuviera ayudándole— Te Habrías dado cuenta de que Dumbledore no quería que nadie excepto yo, la leyera—.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo estas mostrando?—.

—Bueno… —Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa— La verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo —Harry la fulminó con la mirada— Harry, yo no tenía pensado llevar a cabo lo de esta carta —Se defendió— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pide Dumbledore?—.

—Si, lo sé —Hermione vio la duda grabada en el rostro de su amigo— Pero no lo entiendo, si él sabía que había una forma de volver al pasado ¿Por qué no lo hizo él mismo?—.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo —Dijo Hermione hablando más con ella misma que con Harry— Fue justo lo que pensé al momento de leer la carta. Pero después me di cuenta —Se la quitó— de que lo que realmente quería Dumbledore… —Harry estaba expectante— …Era impedir las muertes que dejaron unas "_profundas y dolorosas cicatrices" _en nosotros—.

—Te refieres a… —.

—Si Harry, me refiero a Fred, Tonks y Remus —La joven se paseaba por la sala— No creo que Dumbledore supiera quienes serían exactamente los que morirían, pero si sabía el daño que causaría la batalla contra Voldemort —Hermione observó a su amigo esperando a que dijera algo, pero solo guardó un largo silencio esperando a que ella hablara— Harry... —Le dijo suplicante—.

—No Hermione, ¡esto está mal! —Se había levantado de su sillón— ¡Dumbledore está mal!... ¿Te imaginas las consecuencias…? —Le costaba hablar— ¿Y si conseguimos que el que vuelva sea Voldemort, o que mueran otros en vez de los que ya han muerto? —Le tiró esas preguntas a la cara con enfado—.

—No Harry, eso jamás ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo tengo noción de esta carta? ¡Hace 2 años! —Su amigo la miró perplejo—.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con Dumbledore? ¿Crees que no se dará cuenta? ¡Él es experto en _Legeremancia_ Hermione!—.

—Lo sé, Harry, y yo soy una experta en _oclumancia_, no me desaparecí todo un año por vacaciones, ¿sabes?—.

—Por eso me hablaste hace un año… —Se pasó las manos por la cabeza— ¡Cielos Hermione! Ya estabas preparándote—.

—Si, aquella vez te hable de un viaje al pasado, fue para ver tu reacción. No me dijiste mucho, pero note como se te iluminaban los ojos ¡Yo sé que también los quieres de vuelta!—.

—¿Para qué me dices todo esto? —Volvió a preguntarle— ¿Qué quieres realmente?—.

—Tu asentimiento. No volveré si tu no me lo permites —Se acercó a su amigo— Aunque si me dices que no, sería muy frustrante —Le dio una media sonrisa— No tienes idea cuanto me ha costado hacerlo—.

—¿Y piensas ir tu sola? —Hermione respiró aliviada, al menos estaba considerando el viaje—.

—Por supuesto, Dumbledore me encomendó esta tarea a mí, y ahora entiendo por qué —Le dio una tierna mirada— Eres demasiado igual a tu padre—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto? —Harry se puso tenso— ¿No me dirás que piensas volver a su época? —Lo dijo como si no pudiera creerlo—.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, ya veía venir su avalancha.

—Pero Hermione qué caso tiene volver a esa época, si los que queremos salvar son a Fred, Tonks y Lupin. Además…—.

Hermione trato de no interrumpir el discurso de Harry, esperó paciente a que tomara aire y cesara de hablar. Aunque lo dejó hablar, la molestia estaba grabada en su rostro.

—Harry, sé que es difícil de entender, pero trata por un momento… —Hermione dio un largo suspiro— Le di muchas vueltas… ¿ya te dije que llevo pensando en esto 2 años? —Él iba a interrumpirla, pero ella habló antes— Dumbledore puso en esa carta que no necesitaba "_ordenar todo el caos para ver resultados"_ y creo que sé a qué se refiere —Hermione meditó un momento antes de hablar— …Luego hice la conexión con lo que tú me contaste hace unos años, acerca del gran lamento de Dumbledore por no haberte explicado nada acerca de tu conexión con Voldemort, que como si bien recuerdas —Trató de decirlo lo más rápido que pudo, para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo— desencadenó en la muerte de tu Padrino. —Hermione tomó aire— …Creo que si Sirius siguiera vivo, ni Fred, Remus ni Tonks habrían muerto —Su amigo iba a preguntarle cómo podía estar tan segura de lo que decía, pero Hermione se le adelanto— ¡No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé! —Bajó el tono de su voz con miedo de despertar a Ron— Lo único que sé es que tomando como referencia el consejo de Dumbledore y lo que te dijo aquella vez… Todo apunta a Sirius. Estoy segura que él es la única persona a la que tendría que salvar. Si me equivoco todo seguirá como siempre y si lo que hago es lo correcto, nuestros caídos estarán de vuelta a mi regreso—.

—¿Y mis padres? —Preguntó Harry un tanto dolido— ¿Ellos no merecen salvarse?—.

—Sabía que me preguntarías por ellos, y es por eso mismo que la carta es para mí y no para ti, Harry. Por muy doloroso que sea, —Agregó al ver la mirada furiosa de su amigo— si a tus padres nunca los hubiese matado Voldemort… —Hermione se asustó de sus propias palabras— Reescribiríamos la historia completa, no quiero ni imaginar qué futuro estaríamos viviendo—.

—¡Pero si es lo mismo que tú piensas hacer! —Le espetó Harry—.

—¡No, no lo es! —Trató de explicarse— Harry, yo no intervendré en la historia, seré muy cuidadosa de no revelarme a nadie más que a Sirius —Hermione puso tono de precaución— Y eso solo sucederá, en el caso de que no me quede otra opción—.

Hermione notó como la respiración de Harry se iba calmando, aunque seguía con aire furioso. La idea de no poder salvar a sus padres debía de dejarlo muy impotente.

—¿Y Ron? ¿Qué va a ser de él?—.

—Él no puede saberlo —Hermione sintió como se le encogía el corazón— No me dejará viajar, lo sabes. Me cuida demasiado. Además, cuento contigo para que lo cuides por mí. Podrán cuidarse los 4, Ginny no está mejor que ustedes dos. También lo sabes —Le recordó su amiga y vio una punzada de dolor en el semblante de Harry. Ginny era muy apegada a Fred—.

—No puedes ir sola Hermione—.

—Si puedo, no me insultes Harry, llevo 2 años planeando esto —Harry trató de esconder la impotencia de no verse envuelto en el mismo viaje de Hermione— …Tú tienes que estar al lado de Ginny, no puedes dejarla sola. Ella ya tiene suficiente con preocuparse por George y encima tener que preocuparse por un esposo desaparecido—.

—Sé que no me dices todo esto solo para tener mi asentimiento, ya entendí que quieres mantenerme a raya —Le dijo furioso, su amiga se percató de que Harry ya no sabía cómo debatirle, porque como siempre, le había encontrado la razón— Pero Hay algo más… ¿no?—.

—Si, es cierto —Hermione se posó la varita en la cien y unas hebras plateadas se despegaron de su cabeza, acto siguiente las depositó en un frasquito— Necesito que recuerdes… que sepas qué sucedió. No sé qué cambios pueda traer mi visita al pasado y menos la venida de Sirius… Si es que tengo éxito —Le tendió el frasquito con sus pensamientos—.

Harry recibió a regañadientes los pensamientos de Hermione. Aún se negaba a aceptar que no la acompañaría.

—Entonces… ¿Tengo tu permiso Harry? —Le preguntó sin soltar el frasquito. Harry la miró unos momentos y asintió levemente— No puedes decirle de esto a nadie, solo tú y yo lo sabemos—.

—No me has hecho un hechizo de granos o algo peor ¿Verdad? —Quiso saber Harry algo asustado y menos furioso, mientras recordaba los granos de la amiga de Cho—.

—No, por supuesto que no, confío plenamente en ti—.

—¿Estarás para el nacimiento del bebé? —Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta—.

—Me encantaría, pero dentro de una semana ya me habré ido. Lo cual me recuerda… —Sacó de su túnica un frasquito de un azul brillante— Que tienes que beberte ésto en la próxima luna nueva—.

—¿Para qué es esto? —Lo miró con precaución—.

—Para que el cambio del espacio/tiempo no te afecte—.

—Ya veo —Hermione notó como Harry no quería que le explicara el significado de esas palabras, porque preguntó al instante— ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Realmente esa ecuación lo resolvió todo?—.

—Así es, no fue fácil —Le respondió— pero no te puedo hablar de ello. Sé que no resistirías la tentación de… —Hermione trató de decirlo de la manera más educada—.

—Entiendo… —Ya había abierto la puerta de salida— Sabes, Ron pensaba que lo estabas engañando —Harry sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione— Ya sabes… Por estos dos años. —Trató de explicarse— La verdad es que yo también pensaba que algo raro te estaba pasando, pero nunca creí que lo engañaras, se lo dije muchas veces —Hermione lo miró agradecida— Buena suerte Hermione—.

—Gracias Harry, cuídalo por mi —Se abrazaron un momento— No lo pierdas de vista, y si es posible, dile que me fui para buscar la cura de los hombres lobo y no por un amorío —Harry asintió— y dale mi amor al pequeño Albus y a Ginny—.

**.°.°.°.°.**

Los días que sucedieron pasaron rápidamente para Hermione. No podía creer que solo faltaran 2 días para la luna nueva. Estaba aterrada y no había logrado ocultarle sus nervios a Ron. El pelirrojo cada día la miraba más ceñudo y Hermione no lo apaciguaba con sus miradas culpables.

—Hermione si estas así por la boda… —Le soltó Ron la noche en que Hermione tendría que partir—.

—No, no… Ron no es eso —Hermione se maldecía por no poder contarle nada— No quiero nada más en este mundo que casarme contigo. Lo digo enserio —Agregó al ver la sonrisa triste de Ron—.

Hermione no quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, porque lo sabía muy bien. Ron pensaba que ella lo estaba engañando —Lo cual no era cierto— pero ella no podía negarlo, porque si no, pondría en un aprieto a Harry.

—Hay algo que me ocultas. Sé que no soy tan inteligente como tú, —Todo lo decía con dolor y resentimiento— Pero puedo darme cuenta que… —.

—Te amo, Ron. —Lo cortó en seco con un profundo beso— Ha sido así desde el colegio y créeme que no ha cambiado —Acarició su cabello— Sé que me notas ausente y distante, pero te juro que no son por los motivos que te imaginas. —Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos— Habrá un momento en que te contaré todo —Trató de explicarle— hasta entonces no cuestiones mis sentimientos, porque no podría… no podría… —Se calló de pronto, le costaba hablar, notaba el nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la garganta y no quería que su última noche con Ron se resumiera a lágrimas—.

—¿Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme? —Le preguntó Ron un tanto más aliviado—.

—No, por supuesto que no —Hermione lo besó dulcemente— No hay nadie más que tú. El resto son solo los libros —Sonrieron mutuamente—.

Hermione sabía que Ron no estaba del todo satisfecho con lo poco que le había dicho, pero al menos bastaría por un tiempo.

—Ya sabía yo que algún día tendría que competir con esos malditos libros —Sonrió más abiertamente— Sabes, hace un tiempo que no tenemos… Ya sabes… —Hermione no entendía el bochorno de Ron por hablar de sexo, era algo que muy en el fondo le molestaba, pero no era tema para discutir en ese momento. Solo lo hizo callar con un dedo y lo atrapó en un abrazo, esa noche quería llevarse más que un beso—.

Unos momentos más tarde, Hermione se encontraba en su despacho, feliz, pero abatida. No había sido uno de sus mejores encuentros con Ron, pero llevaban meses sin tener uno, quizás a la mañana siguiente habría sido mejor, pero no era posible… Lamentaba más que nunca tener que dejarlo, pero no podía seguir aplazando el viaje.

Estaba decidida.

Se puso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Comenzó el cambio, con un solo movimiento de su varita el cabello le cayó liso sobre sus hombros y su color castaño paso a ser negro. Después de tantos años se había vuelto una experta en su pelo.

Lo próximo serían sus ojos, no podía estar cambiando su cara diariamente, podría olvidarse de algún detalle en algún momento, así que lo mejor sería utilizar lentes, unos lentes redondos de cristal azulado, que escondieran sus ojos castaños.

Ya habiendo terminado con su aspecto, se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Había pensado que darse una apariencia gordita seria lo mejor, pero al igual que cambiarse el rostro, era muy arriesgado. Seguiría tal cual estaba, alta y delgada, con las túnicas tradicionales, pero oscuras.

Se miró en el espejo satisfecha. Era otra bruja más dentro de muchas, cualquiera tendría que haberla mirado más de una vez sólo para decir que posiblemente y, sólo quizás tuviera algún parecida a alguien que conocía, pero sin saber a quién. Por supuesto, Hermione no tenía miedo que la reconocieran, porque aún nadie la conocía en esa época, pero en unos años más si la conocerían. No podía arriesgarse.

Tomó el mismo bolsito de cuentas con el que había emprendido la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y se la colgó del hombro. Dentro iba todo lo que podría necesitar.

—Estás lista, futura Profesora de Artes Oscuras del colegio Hogwarts —Se dijo sonriéndole a su reflejo—.

Miró un momento hacia la puerta como esperando ver a Ron, esperando que le preguntara de nuevo qué se traía entre manos. Si lo hiciera, esta vez no se negaría a contárselo todo y, hasta le rogaría que la detuviera. Pero no pasó, sabía que Ron dormía plácidamente. Volvió a mirar el espejo y le habló:

—Estoy lista… —El espejo dejó de reflejar a Hermione y dio paso a una puerta. Vaciló un momento, pero no fueron más que segundos, cruzó con decisión—.

La puerta del espejo daba a una larga escalera en picada. Abajo había una estancia pequeña cargada de humedad. En el centro había un caldero sobre un fuego azul y unos metros más allá un árbol minúsculo, parecido a un bonsái.

—Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que verter todo lo que resta en el caldero sobre el árbol y… Esperar—.

Esperó unos minutos sin quitar ojo del árbol. De una de las ramitas nacieron dos pequeños frutos verdes, no más grandes que una mandarina. Cogió los dos, uno lo metió dentro de una burbuja, ésta estaba llena de un líquido incoloro y la metió en el bolsito de cuentas. Mientras que la otra la aferró con su mano izquierda. Hizo desaparecer el caldero y el árbol.

—Ya está… —.

Miró con miedo el fruto de color verde, si todo resultaba bien, al momento de comerse el fruto se encontraría en el 7º curso de Sirius Black, si no era así, habría acabado... No quería ni imaginárselo.

Quiso contar hasta 10, pero sus nervios no la dejaban tranquila. Se metió el fruto en la boca y masticándolo a medias, lo tragó.

Antes de perder la noción de su cuerpo. Se vio recordando todas las expresiones, las risas y caricias de Ron.

* * *

_Espero muchas/os hayan llegado hasta aquí y comiencen este viaje con Hermione y, por supuesto, Sirius Black. _

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

_**C o**_ r** N**e _L_ _**i**__a_ **_E _**_s_ c **i** p **I** ó**_N_**


	2. Pretextos y Castigos

_Ha sido un regreso lento, revise la cantidad de actualizaciones de los fics de Sirius/Hermione y son realmente pocos, creo que el entusiasmo por esta pareja se ha ido debilitando, lo que me parece muy lamentable… Lo que es yo, estoy llena de energía para continuar este fic y darle vida a esta pareja que me encanta! Parte de esa energía es el que antiguos lectores han vuelto a este fic, me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos al final._

* * *

**Capitulo II: Pretextos y Castigos**

Hermione no podía pensar, ni abrir sus ojos, ni gritar por ayuda. Trató de llevar sus manos a la varita, pero no estaban ¡sus manos no estaban! Trató de mover las piernas, echar a correr, pero donde creía que estaban sus extremidades, solo había vacío ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era como si su mente estuviera flotando muy lejos de su cuerpo, y ella no estuviera ni en lo uno ni en lo otro. Quiso creer que se trataba de una despartición, como le sucedía a Ron cuando se desaparecía, pero no podía ser... ¿Y el dolor? ¿Dónde estaba el dolor?

Nada de eso importaba… No quería admitirlo, pero quizás así era estar muerta. Seguramente la poción había ido mal, no podía ser otra cosa. Esperó en vano a que el dolor llegara, o el llanto para librarse de la pena y la angustia... Si aún tuviese su cuerpo, no podía hacer nada, más que sentir miedo y arrepentimiento.

No pudo asegurar si horas, minutos o años se encontró en aquel horror, cuando de un golpe fue expulsada hacia su cuerpo. Fue una sacudida brusca y dolorosa, estaba aturdida, con náuseas y sumamente mareada. Se tocó la cara y los brazos ¡estaba viva! Dio un grito de júbilo y miró a su alrededor. Lo había logrado, había regresado en el tiempo. Pero tenía que asegurarse, miro nuevamente; al parecer se encontraba en Hogsmeade, pero algo no estaba bien. Estaba sentada sobre algo blando, dio una leve mirada hacia abajo con temor, y se encontró de lleno con un joven y atractivo rostro. Se miraron por 3 largos segundos.

—¿Te importaría? —Le preguntó un joven Sirius Black muy molesto—.

Hermione dio un respingo enorme y trató de disculparse, pero sin lograr articular palabra. Mientras Sirius se levantaba del suelo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las gafas y que su pelo volvía a ser castaño y enmarañado. Escondió el rostro lo que más pudo y maldijo su mala suerte.

—¿Estás bien? —Le volvió a preguntar Sirius tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Había pasado del enojo a la preocupación—.

Hermione que aún seguía en el suelo se dio la vuelta y se puso en 4 patas buscando la bolsita de cuentas y sus gafas ¿Cómo era posible que en su primer día en la época de Sirius éste la descubriera? Tenía que impedir que le viera el rostro, o mejor dicho, que se lo volviese a ver.

—¿Buscas esto? —Le preguntó nuevamente Sirius, pero ya con tono de enfado. Hermione supuso que se había molestado al pasar por alto su mano. Con algo de miedo se volvió ligeramente. Sirius tenía su bolsito y las gafas—.

Hermione no quería ser descortés, pero con los esfuerzos que hacía para que Sirius no le viera la cara, tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se puso en pie, sin siquiera agradecerle.

—De nada —Le espetó la voz enojada de Sirius—.

Hermione se ciñó la capucha de su túnica y se dispuso a tomar distancia, pero antes de separarse por completo alcanzó a escuchar unas últimas palabras de una mujer. Sirius al parecer iba acompañado.

—¿Quién era, Sirius? —Le preguntó melosamente, para llamar su atención—.

Hermione siguió caminando despacio, ya estaba frente al local de las Tres Escobas. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar. Escuchó lo que Sirius le respondía a la chica.

—Ni idea… —Sirius se quedó en silencio unos momentos y Hermione podría jurar que la estaba mirando, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar— ¿A dónde vamos Jannet?—.

—¡Por tercera y última vez, es Judith! —Le respondió la chica con tono dolido—.

Hermione se atrevió a mirar a la pareja. La chica se alejaba a grandes zancadas de Sirius, mientras que él trataba de alcanzarla. Ya se estaban besando cuando Hermione entró a las Tres Escobas.

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño sin mirar a nadie. Observó su reflejo y rogó porque Sirius olvidara su aspecto. Rehízo los hechizos a su pelo y se puso las gafas. Tomó aire y se dirigió a la barra.

—Una habitación por favor —Pidió a una muy joven Rosmerta—.

—¿Con servicio de limpieza?—.

—No gracias —Hermione tendió una mano para recibir su llave, pero Rosmerta preguntó de nuevo—.

—¿Con desayuno?—.

—No, gracias —Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa—.

—¿Almuerzo? —Seguía Rosmerta con voz cantarina—.

—No —Hermione ya se había olvidado de dar las gracias—.

—¿Cena? —Rosmerta se limaba las uñas mientras trataba de mirar por debajo de las gafas de Hermione—.

—No, no quiero nada, gracias —Dijo finalmente cortante, ya estaba histérica otra vez. Tenía miedo de ver aparecer a Sirius por ahí. Rosmerta se la quedó viendo fijo— Solo la habitación por favor —Trató de forzar una sonrisa— …Y que nadie me moleste—.

—Serán 20 galeones por noche—.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante la cifra. Se calló lo caro que le parecía el precio y pago dos días por adelantado. Rosmerta le dio la llave y ella la recibió de mala gana. Hermione se iba a encaminar finalmente a la escalera cuando reparo en el diario E_l Profeta_ que estaba encima de la barra.

—¿Me..me lo prestas? —Le preguntó a Rosmerta—.

—Si, lléveselo, aunque le recomiendo que mejor compre el de hoy, ese es de hace dos días —Le informó—.

Hermione ya se encontraba frente a su habitación, aferrando el diario contra su pecho. Miró con pesadumbre la puerta que rezaba el n°13. Se preguntó si sería un signo de mal augurio y, al instante imagino la cara de Sybill Trelawney burlándose de ella por creer en supersticiones. Sacudió la cabeza y entró en el cuarto.

Al ver la cama se dio cuenta de que tenía un sueño de muerte, pero antes de dormir tenía que pensar un poco en lo que había pasado.

Ya había vuelto en el tiempo, estaba viva y acababa de encontrarse cara a cara con Sirius Black que, por si fuera poco, se encontró con la verdadera Hermione y no con la disfrazada. Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Todo había comenzado mal. Hermione se tiró a la cama y comenzó a patalear con piernas y brazos enfurecida con ella misma.

—¡De toda la gente mágica en el mundo tenía que caer sobre el mismo Sirius Black! —Dijo con voz ahogada mientras escondía la cabeza en la almohada—.

Para quitarse lo sucedido de la cabeza, tomó el diario nuevo que había comprado. Hermione se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era el 25 de Agosto de 1978, sabía que su plan había dado resultado, pero ver la fecha en el diario _El Profeta_ era, por poco, chocante.

Hojeo el diario y encontró lo que buscaba. El aviso de Dumbledore para el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Todavía no tiene a nadie en el puesto… —Se dijo. El aviso decía que había que mandar una lechuza al Director para concertar cita—.

Hermione tomó pergamino, pluma y tinta de su bolsito de cuentas y escribió con su elegante caligrafía:

_Director Albus Dumbledore:_

_Estoy interesada en su vacante para el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, espero me reciba lo antes posible._

Salió rápidamente del cuarto y se dirigió al _Correo de las lechuzas. _Lo más importante era obtener ese puesto, si no lo lograba, el viaje habría sido en vano. Se armó de valor para salir, esperaba no encontrarse con Sirius. Y no lo hizo, se paseó por las calles de Hogsmeade sin inconvenientes. La lechuza ya estaba enviada, ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

Cuando entró a las Tres Escobas le llego el suculento aroma de la cena. Pero era comer y quedarse dormida encima del plato o, dormir y comer más tarde. Se decidió por lo último.

Ya en su habitación vio que lo esperaba la misma lechuza que había enviado a Dumbledore. Con ansias le quitó el pergamino de la pata y la echó a volar. La lechuza indignada le dio un fuerte picotazo en el dedo, sin importarle el dedo sangrante leyó las pocas líneas con la indiscutible letra de Dumbledore.

_Estaré encantado de atenderle, la espero en mi despacho esta misma tarde._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Esto era una pesadilla. Hermione se moría de hambre, y qué decir del sueño… Miró tristemente la cama y luego al pergamino que tenía en la mano. No podía aplazar su cita con Dumbledore, tendría que aguantar y poner su _oclumancia_ a trabajar al cien, pero el sueño que sentía… Casi no era natural, era como si no hubiese dormido en años; debía de ser una de las consecuencias del viaje. Después pensaría en ello. Ahora tenía que prepararse para su entrevista.

Se lavo la cara, y se miró al menos 10 minutos frente al espejo para cerciorarse de que su pelo estaba negro y lacio. Cuando se sintió satisfecha se ciñó las gafas azules y un sombrero puntiagudo sobre la cabeza. Se cambió de ropa y se encaminó con decisión al castillo.

Mientras caminaba repasaba todo lo que diría a Dumbledore: estudios, familia, experiencia laboral… Todo lo que podría preguntarle.

Ya estaba frente al despacho del Director cuando su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular, se obligó a parecer relajada y tranquila. Lo único bueno de su nerviosismo era que la mantenía despierta. De inmediato la Gárgola cobró vida, cómo ya había visto otras veces. Un Dumbledore más joven la recibió.

Dos horas más tarde en la tranquilidad de su habitación, se maldecía por su estupidez.

—¡2 años planeando esto! —Mascullaba Hermione sentada en su cama— ¡2 años por Merlín!—.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma, Dumbledore casi la descubre por poco. Hermione recordaba cómo se sentía de confiada: a cada pregunta de Dumbledore ella respondía con naturalidad; "_Soy hija de_ _muggles_", _"estudié en una modesta escuela en Beirut", "Si, vengo del Líbano", "Tengo 25 años", "Me interesa el puesto porque hay que preparar a los alumnos contra Voldemort", "Si, creo que es una amenaza en potencia", "Estoy segura que la mejor enseñanza es la práctica"… _Y Cada vez que respondía, Dumbledore le daba sonrisas de complacido. Hermione estaba segura de que obtendría el puesto, además de sentir que se ganaba su confianza; hasta que hizo la última pregunta, la única a la que Hermione no tenía respuesta.

—_¿Cuál es su nombre? Cuando me envió la carta no puso remitente—._

Hermione volvía a esconder la cara en la almohada, pataleo hasta que no pudo más y sacó la cara levemente dejando ver solo su frente. Recordó como estuvo a punto de decir _"Her…"_ pero a último momento opto por _"Heather, Heather Granger_". Rogó por que el mundo albergara muchos Granger's.

—¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado algo tan importante?... ¿Cómo no pensé antes en cambiarme el nombre? Estoy segura de que Dumbledore vio cuando titubeé —Hermione volvió a sus pataleos por unos 10 minutos— …Este es el segundo error garrafal que cometo en la vida… —Recordó el primero que fue en su T.I.M.O. de Runas Antiguas— Pero al menos tengo el puesto —Se dijo antes de dar un gran bostezo y quedarse dormida. El joven rostro de Sirius apareció en su sueño—.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos —Se la pasó durmiendo más que otra cosa, el viaje en el tiempo la había dejado agotada—, al día siguiente de haber tenido la entrevista con Dumbledore se había cambiado a su nuevo despacho en el Colegio, pero Rosmerta no quiso reembolsarle el día demás pagado.

Ya en el Colegio, Hermione evito olímpicamente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo y se ganó rápidamente el título de mujer tímida y solitaria, no le importó mientras así no la descubrieran y dejaran tranquila. Hermione no iba a hacer amistades, solo le interesaba Sirius y ser una excelente profesora.

Finalmente llegó el 1 de septiembre. Todos se encontraban en el gran Salón esperando a que comenzara el banquete, ver tantos alumnos hizo que Hermione se llenara de nostalgia. Con expectación buscó entre la multitud a James, Remus y Sirius. No fueron difíciles de ubicar. Los tres amigos irradiaban cierto atractivo por sobre sus compañeros. Al primero que miró fue a Remus y sintió como el corazón se le inflaba. Su antiguo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras tenía su habitual aspecto de desaliño y, a pesar de tener su cara llena de recientes cicatrices; se le podía ver feliz y contento por estar junto a sus amigos. A su lado estaba Sirius —más alto, atractivo y llamativo— que conversaba animadamente con sus dos amigos, dando sonrisas y guiños insinuantes más de una vez a una chica de Ravenclaw; su pelo negro azulado destellaba bajo las velas del techo. Mientras que James se despeinaba y daba miraditas rápidas a cierta pelirroja, que estaba sentada unos metros más allá —era casi ver a Harry—.

Para molestia de Hermione, al lado de James estaba sentado Peter Pettigrew, que no era muy activo en las conversaciones de sus amigos. Solo se dedicaba a mirarlos con veneración.

Hermione estaba tan absorta mirándolos que no se percató de que la selección de las casas ya había terminado y la comida ya aparecía en su plato y en el de los alumnos. Se quedó ensimismada viendo su pastel de verduras, se sentía bastante rara sentada en el puesto de los profesores y no con el resto de los alumnos. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió nuevamente hacía sus merodeadores favoritos. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la mirada altiva de Sirius estaba pegada a la de ella, y no a la chica de Ravenclaw. Hermione pensó que al verse descubierto quitaría la vista enseguida; se llevó una sorpresa —aún más grande— al ver que seguía mirándola, pero lo más descarado de Sirius, fue el hecho de quitar la mirada lentamente solo para hablar de ello con Remus y James.

Hermione dejó pasar lo sucedido, atribuyéndolo a que ella era la nueva Profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. De ahí el interés de Sirius en su mirada, y no a que la hubiese reconocido. Se estaba poniendo paranoica.

Habiendo terminado el banquete, Hermione volvió a su despacho. Dio otra ojeada a su horario de clases; y con pesar se dio cuenta de que tendría que esperar hasta el jueves para tener clases con Gryffindor y —para su sorpresa— Slytherin.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara el afamado jueves, se sorprendió —con satisfacción— de descubrir que era una excelente Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya había tenido clases con todas las casas —excepto Gryffindor y Slytherin— y todos sus alumnos salían complacidos del aula.

Tanto sus colegas como el mismo Dumbledore la habían felicitado. Agradeció los métodos de enseñanza que había elegido; los de Lupin y Harry. Aunque antes de decidirse en la manera de enseñar, le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y, llegó a la conclusión de que por mucho que ella amara los libros, no podía hacérselos amar —por la fuerza— a sus alumnos. Así que desistió de la teoría, pero no del todo.

Hermione creyó que su ego no podría inflarse más, hasta que un día antes de dar su primera clase a los de séptimo curso, escucho hablar en la Biblioteca a Sirius con sus amigos; de nada más ni nada menos que, sobre ella. Hermione se les acercó furtivamente y se escondió detrás de unos estantes para espiar de vez en cuando.

—…Me lo dijo Mary Mcdonald —Les decía Sirius— Dice que en la primera clase les describió la manera en la que atacaba Voldemort —Hermione notó el entusiasmo casi infantil de la voz de Sirius, cómo si hablara de un juguete nuevo— …Les enseñó magia avanzadísima y casi no abrieron los libros —Sirius miró los rostros de sus amigos, estaban expectantes— Todos dicen que es la mejor profesora de Artes Oscuras en años—.

—Y no falta nada para que nos toque a nosotros —Observó Remus con vos tan entusiasta como la de Sirius—.

—Pe..pero —Dijo Peter siempre titubeando— se ve tan joven—.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver Colagusano? —Inquirió James, luego abrió mucho los ojos— Ya sé lo que sucede —Dijo con sorna— A nuestro querido Colagusano le gusta la misteriosa Profesora Heather —Lo molestó—.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa y siguió escuchando.

—No..no, es solo que yo…. Bueno es solo que… —Trato de explicarse nervioso, pero lo interrumpieron—.

—La verdad es que Colagusano tiene razón —Dijo Sirius pensativo— …Es demasiado joven… Y bastante atractiva —Reconoció sin darle mucha importancia— Estoy seguro de que la he visto en alguna parte —Hermione aguantó la respiración y vio la expresión de profunda concentración de Sirius— …No aparenta más edad que yo —carraspeó ante la mirada de sus amigos— que nosotros quise decir… Fácilmente pudo inventárselo todo—.

Hermione gozaba escuchando. Si supieran toda la experiencia que tenía…

—Vamos Canuto, es cierto que se ve joven, pero Dumbledore no la habría aceptado si tuviera menos de 25 años —Observó James—.

—Si, es verdad —Lo atajó Remus— Pero creo que nosotros (y espero no equivocarme) sabemos más que ningún otro; que los prejuicios están sobrevaluados, y no debería ser así—.

Hermione agradeció a Lupin, que ciertamente era la voz de la razón en su grupo.

—Muy cierto Lunático —James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda— Si mi amigo _"Lupino"_ lo dice, yo también creo en la experiencia de la tal Granger… —Hermione enarcó una ceja ante la familiaridad con la que James dijo su apellido y recordó que ella, Ron y Harry también habían hecho lo mismo cuando se encontraban en Hogwarts con sus profesores— Si es tan erudita en combatir las artes oscuras, habrá que sacarle el jugo. Nos servirá para nuestra carrera de Auror —Les dijo a sus amigos— Por otra parte Colagusano —Se dirigió a Peter, desviando el tema— Lo mejor será que bajes un poco las expectativas, amigo mío… —Trato de hablar con cuidado— Digamos que la Profesora Heather está… un poco fuera de tu alcance —Remus y Sirius asintieron levemente—.

—A demás Colagusano —Le habló Sirius a su amigo, que se había quedado cabizbajo— Te apuesto a que la tal Granger ni siquiera es tan bonita. Debe ser bizca o quizás tuerta. Por eso nunca se quita las gafas —Hermione volvió a enarcar una ceja—.

—Si, toda la razón —Lo apoyó James y volvió al tema amoroso de Peter— …Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer amigo, es invitar a salir a Bertha Jorkins…—.

James siguió hablándole a Peter que se mostraba más animado. Pero Hermione se dijo que ya había escuchado suficiente. Cerró su libro fuertemente y pasó por al lado de los Merodeadores para hacer notar su presencia. Escuchó divertida los tosidos incómodos de los 4 amigos.

El día había llegado, su primera clase con los de 7°. Hermione moría de ganas por verlos como estudiantes. Todo el mundo —en su presente— hablaba de lo brillantes que eran y ya era hora de que se lo demostrasen.

Decidió que la mejor manera de presentarse era con una entrada que infundiera respeto y admiración —al igual que las de Snape o las de Minerva Mcgonagall— ¿qué mejor que comenzar con el hechizo _desilusionador_? Hermione ya estaba camuflada con su entorno cuando los alumnos llegaron 5 minutos antes. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter eligieron los puestos de adelante tal cual lo habrían hecho Ron, Harry y ella.

Hermione que se encontraba oculta, escuchó los comentarios expectantes de sus alumnos _"¿Dónde estará?" "Estoy ansioso" "¿Verdad que es muy guapa?"._ Pero definitivamente los comentarios que más le llamaron la atención fueron los últimos.

—Bah, no es la gran cosa —Dijo Severus con habitual tono frío y calmado—.

El joven Snape no era muy distinto al Snape adulto —o al que fue adulto—. Era alto, paliducho y de ojos oscuros, aunque se notaba una pizca de alegría, inexistente en el Snape adulto. Hermione no sabía qué sentir. Ahí estaba el mago más valiente que conocería la historia de la magia; aún así, le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, oscuro y solitario, un camino que ella no podía interrumpir.

Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que Severus se había sentado detrás de Lily. Por un momento se preguntó si no podría salvarlo a él también, Pero de inmediato desecho la idea de su cabeza. Ella estaba ahí por Sirius, y no debía olvidarlo.

—Eso lo dices porque eres un fanático de las artes oscuras, ¿o no, Quejicus? —Le dijo James dándose vuelta— Estoy seguro de que preferirías que te las enseñaran en vez de combatirlas—.

Snape iba a replicarle, pero notó como Lily lo miraba de reojo. Le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia a James.

—Oye James —Le habló Sirius haciendo que su amigo desviara su atención a él— ¿y si le damos la bienvenida a la Profesora? Ya sabes…—.

Hermione vio la mirada cómplice y risueña que se daban, y sin esperar ninguna travesura, terminó el encantamiento _desilusionador_. Para su gratificación escuchó aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro.

—¿Qué clase de bienvenida? —Le preguntó Hermione a un pasmado Sirius, a través de sus lentes azulados— ¿…Y bien?—.

Sirius, que parecía muy sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Hermione, solo se dedicó a mirarla, pero James salió en su ayuda.

—Se refería a esto —Se levantó de su banco y le tendió la silla para que se sentará—.

—Si, muy educado —Le dijo Hermione dándole una dura mirada— Tome asiento por favor —Hermione alcanzó a escuchar el leve murmullo de James para Sirius _"igual que Mcgonagall" _y rio para sus adentros_— …_Buenos días —Los saludó a todos— Soy su nueva Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi nombre es Heather Granger y espero prepararlos lo mejor posible para los desafíos que los esperan fuera del colegio —Al instante hubieron manos levantadas, la primera fue la de Sirius. Hermione le dio la palabra—.

—Lo que acaba de hacer ¿fue el encantamiento _desilucionador_? —Quiso saber Sirius, aun sorprendido—.

—Así es ¿Señor…? —Preguntó fingiendo no saber—.

—Black, Sirius Black —Hermione reparó en el rostro del joven Sirius y no pudo evitar compararlo con el Sirius que había sido de su presente. Los ojos grises llenos de vida, su atractivo rostro joven y el aire altivo, hacían que el Sirius de su presente fuera una muy mala copia— ¿Nos lo va a enseñar? —Preguntó con ilusión. Hermione le sonrió y, para su sorpresa nuevamente, Sirius no se ruborizó ni bajó la mirada, sino que le devolvió la sonrisa. Todas las miradas iban de él a Hermione, prefirió cortar el contacto visual con él y se dirigió a la clase—.

—Les enseñaré a _desilusionarse _y a _desilusionar. _A falta de capa invisible… —La gran mayoría río, excepto los 4 amigos que tuvieron unos ataques de risa nerviosos y poco naturales— …Es imprescindible el encantamiento _desilusionador. _Es esencial que sepan camuflarse con su entorno cuando no tengan manera de escapar o tengan la necesidad de pasar desapercibidos en una situación difícil…—.

Hermione siguió explicando la teoría de cómo llevar a cabo el encantamiento _desilusionador_, mientras iba contestando preguntas —en su mayoría de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Snape— y aclarando dudas. Luego comenzó lo que todos esperaban. El momento de llevar a la práctica la teoría.

Hermione los hizo practicar con sus propias plumas. Si podían desilusionarlas —cosa que dudaba— podrían pasar a desilusionar sus libros. Vio como todos se concentraban al máximo para llevar a cabo el encantamiento. Todos excepto Peter que miraba con terror su pluma.

—No tengas miedo —Le dijo Hermione acercándosele— Tienes que tener confianza en el movimiento de tu varita. La fuerza va desde tu cerebro hasta tu brazo, si sientes eso, sabrás que lo estás haciendo bien —Le explicó, aunque Peter se puso más nervioso de lo normal y le prendió fuego a su pluma. Sirius no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver el sonrojado semblante de su amigo—.

Hermione se paseó entre los alumnos para ayudarles. Mientras tanto pensaba la mejor manera para castigar a Sirius y así poder ir ganando su confianza; aunque si lo pensaba bien, castigarlo no era el mejor medio para conseguirlo. Al menos así podría hablarle en privado. Pero para desgracia de Hermione, Sirius era brillante. Respondía bien a todas las preguntas, incluso fue el único que pudo _desilusionar_ su pluma solo 10 minutos antes de que la clase terminara. Hermione le concedió 15 puntos a su casa y despachó a la clase con el único deber de practicar el encantamiento. Sirius ya podía practicarlo con su libro.

Cuando lo observó marcharse no pudo dejar de sentir que había dejado pasar una oportunidad, y así se sintió una semana después. Hermione no encontraba la manera para hablarle a solas. Él único que se le acercaba de los Merodeadores era el joven Lupin. Hermione siempre había compartido una gran afinidad con Remus, y se notaba aún con el reverso de la edad. Se sentía cómoda con ello, al igual que siendo profesora, pero extrañaba su presente.

Lo extrañaba a _él_.

Y sin poder hablar con Sirius sentía que perdía el tiempo. Era frustrante ver cómo los grandes alborotadores de Hogwarts se comportaban tan bien, cuando lo único que quería Hermione era castigarlos. Supuso que el buen comportamiento de James se debía a Lily, y el comportamiento de Sirius… El comportamiento de Sirius la intrigaba, estaba bien que su mejor amigo ya no lo acompañara en sus desmanes, pero eso no significaba que él adoptara un estado pacífico.

Hermione se la había pasado vigilándolo, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de travesura, pero en lo más serio que lo había visto; eran las continuas bofetadas que le daban distintas chicas cada dos días. Era cierto que Sirius era sumamente atractivo —no podía negarlo—, pero Hermione reprobaba el cómo abusaba de ello.

Hasta que finalmente, una noche en la que —con sus habituales gafas y pelo negro— bajaba a las cocinas, Hermione se encontró con James y Sirius en uno de los pasillos. James llevaba abierto el mapa del merodeador y Sirius tenía la capa invisible en su mano izquierda listo para utilizarla, mientras que con la derecha sostenía su varita. Hermione espero silenciosa detrás de una armadura, para ver que se proponían esos dos.

—Viene hacía acá Cornamenta —Le decía Sirius entusiasmado a James, que miraba nervioso el mapa— ¿De qué te preocupas? Si Lily duerme en la sala común. Ahí está ¿ves?—.

Hermione se asustó, si James tenía el mapa abierto, era seguro que la verían. Lo mejor sería salir del escondite y reprenderlos de inmediato. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando James volvió a hablar.

—Soy un loco al hacerte caso Sirius—.

—¿A qué viene ese tono serio? —Le dijo algo enfadado, porque su compañero no lo acompañaba en esa pequeña diversión—.

—A que sabes que no quiero que Lily sepa que molesto a Quejicus —James los decía con verdadera importancia—.

Así que al que esperan es a Snape, pensó Hermione que no pudo resistir el sentir un poco de pena por su difunto profesor de Pociones.

—Vamos James, no va a enterarse; de 5° curso que no se hablan. Además, si tienes problemas para conquistar a Lily, yo te puedo echar una mano —James parpadeó un par de veces divertido—.

—Amigo mío, eres un as en las conquistas, sobre todo llamando la atención de las chicas…—.

—Y no olvides a las Profesoras —Le interrumpió Sirius y le guiñó un ojo— …Es un logro inclusive para mí (y eso es decir mucho) que le guste a la Profesora Heather.

Hermione no se podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Sirius le estaba afirmando a James que a ella le gustaba Sirius? ¿Con qué pruebas decía eso? ¡Eso no era cierto! Si lo había estado siguiendo y mirando más de lo normal era porque ella tenía una misión. Una misión importantísima encomendada por el mismo Dumbledore. Esto era inaudito. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era el tono con él que lo había dicho, era casi como tener otra buena nota entre el cúmulo de buenas notas que ya tenía. Hermione estaba escandalizada.

—Aún así, eres pésimo en asuntos del corazón —Terminó James y Sirius lo miró sin podérselo creer—.

—¿Es broma, no?... Estás hablando con el brillante, atractivo y galán Sirius Black —Le dijo a su amigo, como si se estuviera presentando a alguien que lo había olvidado—.

—Si, y hablo con el mismo que ha logrado que su relación más larga haya sido de 2 semanas… —Le respondió y volvió a mirar el mapa— Oh sí Canuto, eres una gran autoridad en el amor—.

Sirius lo miró con orgullo, casi divertido. El término "Canuto" lo había animado.

—Está bien, puede que Colagusano sepa más de amor que yo —Admitió riendo— Pero no me puedes negar que tengo estilo… —James le sonrió asintiendo— Terminemos con esto y volvamos a la sala común —Le dijo Sirius más animado—.

Hermione vio cómo desaparecían bajo la capa invisible. Por la incertidumbre de si pasaban por su lado, prefirió _desilusionarse. _Esperó unos segundos y volvió a escuchar la voz de James.

—Ahí viene… —Una varita salió de la capa lanzando un chorro incoloro al piso, pero dándole el aspecto de mojado. Otra varita salió e hizo el mismo encantamiento que Hermione había pasado 2 semanas enseñándoles, el hechizo _desilusionador_. La sustancia estaba completamente camuflada con el suelo. Supuso que la primera varita era la de James y la segunda de Sirius—.

Hermione sospechó que James seguía mirando el mapa, pero no entendía por qué no la descubrían. Tuvo una idea. De manera mental hizo el encantamiento convocador, y llamó el mapa.

—¿Qué rayos? —Dijo James sorprendido al ver que el mapa salía de la capa— ¡Sirius agárralo!, se me escapa—.

Sirius salió de la capa para alcanzarlo, pero Hermione que ya había terminado el encantamiento desilusionador salió a su encuentro. Sirius se quedó estático, Hermione lo pilló con varita en mano y levemente encorvado para tomar el mapa. Sirius sin quitar los ojos como platos de Hermione, tocó el mapa con la varita y todo su contenido desapareció, mientras que con su mano libre le hacía señas a James para que se fuera. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, pero sus intenciones no eran castigarlo a él, así que no dijo nada. Aunque admitió para sus adentros que el terminar la travesura del mapa, no iba a impedir que Hermione lo utilizara, pero él no lo sabía.

—Yo me quedaré con esto —Le dijo tratando de imitar la severidad de la Profesora Mcgonagall. No le fue muy difícil. Tomó el mapa del Merodeador triunfante. Al fin podría castigar a Sirius— En cuánto a usted Señor Black —Sirius se había erguido y tenso sus labios de una manera muy coqueta, Hermione recordó lo que Sirius le decía a James acerca de ella y no se dejó amilanar por los atractivos de su rostro. Le haría ver que ella no estaba interesada en él de esa manera— Espero tenga una buena explicación para estar fuera de la cama a estas horas —Sirius la miró completamente calmado. Hermione supuso que él ya se creía absuelto de todo castigo gracias a su cara bonita, pero estaba muy equivocado— …Me dirá que fue un error supongo —Le dijo, y Sirius abrió la boca, pero la cerro al segundo y asintió, aun con su táctica engatusadora— …Entonces si le pido que vuelva a su sala común por esa dirección —Hermione señaló el pedazo camuflado— no tendrá ningún problema, ¿Verdad?—.

Hermione vio con satisfacción como el rostro de Sirius se desarmaba.

—¿Po..por ahí? —Le preguntó sorprendido sin su habitual tono temerario—.

—Si, o tiene algo que decirme con respecto a ese trocito de suelo, señor Black —Hermione se regodeo dándole una de las sonrisas coquetas que él solía darle, pero Sirius no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa esta vez—.

Esa noche Hermione durmió mejor que nunca. Se sentía ansiosa para que llegará el viernes. A las 8 comenzaría el primer castigo de Sirius, y su proximidad a llevar a buen término su plan.

* * *

_Estoy feliz de haber retomado este fic, reencontrarme con la creatividad que había tenido por allá en el 2011. Me encanta esta historia y así como escribí al inicio, me llena de goce ver el regreso de antiguos lectores, incluso los que me dejaron review en otro fic. Espero se sigan sumando más lectores, que me escriban y se entusiasmen por este fic, tanto o más que yo. Mis agradecimientos especiales a los que me dejaron comentario (respondo por interno):_ _**Iris, LeviOsaEspada, melissablack04, lkdv y Kanna. **__Me hacen muy feliz._

_**C o**_ r** N**e _L_ _**i**__a_ **_E _**_s_ c **i** p **I** ó**_N_**


	3. Especulaciones e intrigas

Queridas y queridos, hasta el momento voy cumpliendo con lo de subir dos capítulos por semana, espero vayan sumándose más y más lectoras/es, si no logro que se enganchen con este capítulo, no sabría qué más hacer jaja. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

**Capitulo III: Especulaciones e intrigas**

—¿Y ahora… qué hacemos? —James se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos— En unos días será Luna llena—.

Sirius estaba enfurruñado mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba molesto con él.

—Eso no importa James —Dijo Lupin, como si le restara importancia a que tendría que pasar solo sus noches malditas— Lo que importa es que Sirius nos explique por qué no dijo nada para defenderse—.

El aludido no dejó de mirar las llamas, aunque estaba conciente de las miradas de sus amigos. No quería hablar, no era necesario. James ya lo había explicado todo; además ¿qué más querían que dijera? ¿Qué se había confiado de su cara bonita? ¿Qué creyó que la de él era la debilidad de su profesora, y que por eso saldría impune del castigo…? Claro que querían escuchar eso, él lo sabía. Sus amigos solo querían castigarlo por haber perdido el mapa y, de ser posible, enseñarle que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y admitir su error. Pero él no iba a hacerlo; Sirius se obstino más y más en mirar las llamas.

—…Y pensar que ese maldito de Quejicus podría estar pegado al suelo hasta la mañana —Se lamentaba James—.

—¿De qué te quejas? —Le espetó Sirius sin despegar la vista de la chimenea— Al menos estás aquí. Lily no se enterará de nada; yo por otra parte, tengo castigo hasta que salga del colegio —Molesto, comenzó a lanzar unos pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo sin importarle de quién fueran—.

—Tú sabes por qué me quejo —Le lanzó James con rabia y frustración— Pasamos 3 años tratando de crear ese mapa —Sirius terminó de echar los últimos pergaminos tratando de aparentar la tranquilidad que no sentía— …Y Gracias por quemar mi trabajo para Slughorn —Le dijo más molesto. Sirius apretó los dientes—.

—Por lo menos eso me agradeces —Le dijo Sirius aireado, levantando por primera vez la mirada— Podrías darte la molestia de darme las gracias siquiera... Cerré el mapa antes de que Granger le acercara sus lentecitos azules… —Vio como James abría la boca, pero la cerró al instante sin decidirse a dejar su enojo con Sirius— …Pero en vez de eso me reprochas —Se dirigió a sus amigos— ¡Y ustedes también! Yo no perdí el mapa a propósito… —Nadie se atrevió a hablar por unos segundos, Sirius los había hecho sentir mal; no del todo satisfecho, siguió desahogándose— ¡Todos saben que nosotros somos Canuto, Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano! De no ser por mí, ya nos habrían echado del colegio. Así que perdónenme si no me disculpo con ustedes por perder el mapa—.

Todos guardaron silencio. Sirius sabía que exageraba diciendo aquello, pero no importaba. Él ya se sentía bastante mal, como para que sus amigos hicieran que se sintiera peor. Creyó que el tema ya se había zanjado y que todos le pedirían disculpas, pero se equivocaba.

—¿Pero por qué no inventaste algo, Sirius? —Remus reinició el debate, tratando de entender la situación— Podrías haber dicho que era un simple pergamino o la tarea para Slughorn—.

Sirius no quiso replicarle, más bien, no sabía qué decir, el discurso que había dado ya le parecía insuperable. Por otro lado, entendía la pena que debía de sentir Lupin. Sin el mapa se les haría muy difícil el poder acompañar a su amigo en la Luna llena.

—Podrías haber dicho que era una carta de..de… —James se mostró más indignado— ¿Con quién sales ahora? No importa, el punto es que podrías haber dicho cualquier tontería—.

—Si —Dijo Peter, apoyando a su amigo— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarlo? —Vociferó Sirius ya perdiendo la paciencia— ¡…Al próximo que me mencione el mapa, a Snape o la tal Granger, juro que le doy un mordisco!—.

Sirius miró amenazadoramente a sus amigos, cómo si los retara a que lo hicieran. Esperó unos segundos y, al ver solo frustración y reproche en sus caras, se dirigió como una furia hacía los dormitorios. Estaba enojadísimo, en esos momentos de ira su transformación se disparaba. Pero no quería que sus amigos entraran y vieran un perro enorme en el dormitorio. Sería demasiado evidente su enojo; aunque estaba claro que no había pasado desapercibido. Tenía un carácter tan fuerte.

Trató de calmarse, aunque todavía no se decidía a acostarse. Agudizó el oído y escucho cómo sus amigos se dirigían al dormitorio. Se metió rápidamente en la cama, y se hizo el dormido cuando notó que las pisadas se detenían frente a él. No quería seguir hablando o terminaría convertido en perro; ladrando y enseñando los dientes.

Al día siguiente no se sentó en ninguna clase con ellos, menos les dirigía la palabra. No podía decirse que anduviera sólo; a Sirius le sobraba la gente, sobre todo chicas, pero daban lo mismo si no estaba con sus amigos. Decidió no pensar en ello. En su lugar enfocó toda su frustración en la Profesora Heather.

Todavía no entendía cómo era posible que, ni él ni James la hubiesen visto en el mapa; por muy hábil que fuera la profesora no podría haberse aparecido así cómo así donde se encontraban ellos; ningún hechizo podría haberla ocultado… Entonces ¿cómo? En eso deberían haber pasado hablando toda la noche, y no martirizarlo por la pérdida del mapa. Pensando en ello, Sirius solo logró ponerse más huraño.

En la hora de la comida Sirius no le quitó los ojos de encima a la Profesora. Estaba como de costumbre: Llevaba los lentes redondeados de un impenetrable azul oscuro, el cabello negro le caía liso hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y el sombrero puntiagudo adornaba su cabeza. Se veía como siempre, misteriosamente atractiva.

Pero con lo sucedido anoche, Sirius le atribuyo un nuevo rasgo. _Sospechosa_.

¿Qué sabían de ella realmente? Era hija de _muggles —_definitivamente había dicho eso para evitar indagaciones en su familia—, venia del Líbano —muy astuta, ya que es un país en guerra con difícil acceso para extranjeros, más aún para los magos— ¿Y qué más? Nada… Salvo el que sabía un montón acerca de combatir las Artes Oscuras ¿Y sí ella supiera más que cualquier mago que se defendiera de ellas? ¿Y si ella había tenido un maestro insuperable en las Artes Oscuras? ¿Y si se estuviera infiltrando en el colegio para influenciar a los alumnos? Sirius no se atrevió a seguir haciendo conjeturas, la Profesora lo miraba tan ávidamente como él a ella.

Sirius no quiso sostenerle la mirada. Sí realmente su Profesora tenía algo que ver con Voldemort, sabría mirar dentro de las mentes, y él no podía dejar que viera lo que pensaba. De ahora en adelante se cuidaría mucho de ella.

Hacia el final del día, Sirius dejo de lado el tema de la Profesora Granger. Su altivez no le había durado mucho; no podía seguir ignorando a sus amigos. Después de pensarlo bastante, James le dijo que en realidad era muy extraño que el mapa saliera despedido de sus manos; así como si nada y, al igual que Sirius, pensaba que había sido convocado a través del _Accio; _y su amigo le aseguraba que ya no lo culpaba por ello. Estaba claro para James que Sirius solo se había puesto nervioso por verse descubierto por la Profesora y, por eso no había dicho nada. Sirius sabía que aquello no era cierto, pero no pensaba decírselo.

Hablaron toda la noche acerca del mapa y la pregunta más acuciante era: ¿Quién lo había convocado?

Los Merodeadores sabían que nadie —a parte de ellos cuatro— tenían conocimiento del mapa. Sirius, por su parte, tenía muchas conjeturas con respecto a ello. Según él, el mapa había sido convocado por la misma Profesora, pero no se atrevió a decírselo a James —no tenía muy claro el por qué— ni menos a Remus que sentía adoración por la Profesora.

Sirius tenía que descubrir por él mismo qué era lo que había sucedido, y para eso solo tenía que esperar unas cuantas horas. Dentro de poco tendría el primer castigo con Granger.

—No te hará hacer nada desagradable —Lo tranquilizó Lupin a la hora de comer— Es buena gente, ¿sabes?—.

—Yo creo que eres muy afortunado —Agregó Peter un poco desilusionado— Pasar toda la tarde con ella —Miró su plato y suspiró—.

Con aquellos comentarios Sirius confirmo que sería inútil decirles que creía que su encantadora e inteligente Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era en verdad una mortifaga.

—¿No vas a decirme algo también? —Le preguntó a James, le interesaba saber qué pensaba su amigo de ella—.

—¡¿Qué? ah…! Buena suerte, claro —Le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba absorto viendo como la pelirroja sacudía su cabello— Eh Lily… —Dijo y desapareció tras ella—.

—Como te decía, no tienes de qué preocuparte —Le insistía Remus sin quitar ojo del libro que leía— Sólo se amable —Pasó unas cuantas páginas— …Y trata de no —Remus lo miró e hizo una imitación exagerada de sus sonrisas coquetas, guiños y movimientos de pelo— …Ya sabes, dejar tus encantos fuera —Y le guiñó un ojo— …Te irá bien—.

Sirius se molestó por la imitación de Remus ¡Él no hacía eso! ¿o si? De cualquier forma, esa noche lograría descubrir porqué nunca se quitaba el bolsito de cuentas. No había prisa, tenía muchos viernes para descubrir la verdad o para darse cuenta de que él estaba equivocado.

—¿De quién es ese libro? —Quiso saber Sirius—.

—Es de la Profesora Granger —Le respondió Lupin sonriéndole—.

Sirius se hundió en el banco ¿Qué no pasaba nada más en Hogwarts? ¿Todo se trataba de la Profesora? no lo podía creer… Lo único que faltaba era que Lupin la invitase a sus excursiones nocturnas.

—No te gustará a ti también ¿no, Lunático? —Le preguntó a Remus. Como si burlarse de su amigo pudiera mitigar su fastidio. Podría haber molestado a Peter, pero por un extraño motivo no le parecía tan divertido—.

—No Canuto —Se limitó a decir Lupin aun sonriendo, sin mostrarse avergonzado— …Puedes estar tranquilo—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Sirius sin entender y vio cómo Peter lo miraba acusadoramente—.

—Nada —Respondió Lupin con su habitual tono calmado— Yo solo digo que no tienes de qué preocuparte —Sin decir más se levantó de la mesa y se fue—.

—¿Qué le pasa? No es común en Lunático hablar de cosas sin sentido —Le dijo al único amigo que le quedaba en la mesa; para su sorpresa, Peter también se levantó; se fue con aire ofendido y sin dirigirle la palabra—.

Sirius sin entender nada miró su plato, ya no tenía hambre. Decidió levantarse de la mesa. Le quedaban unos 10 minutos de descanso, tiempo suficiente para botar tensiones con la chica que estaba saliendo. Fue a su encuentro, pero al dar una vuelta rápida en una esquina, se topó de frente con Granger. La Profesora venía atiborrada de libros —seguramente de la biblioteca— los dejó caer todos, pero no por el choque que había tenido con Sirius, si no más bien, por sorpresa.

—Discúlpame, tantos libros… Yo… No tengo que haberte visto —Trataba de disculparse ella, su nerviosismo era palpable—.

—No hay problema, yo iba demasiado rápido —Le respondió Sirius devolviéndole sus libros— Aquí tiene —Sirius notó los temblores de su profesora— …No fue nada, en serio —Le decía para que se tranquilizara—.

Se miraron un momento. Sirius recordó lo que le dijo Lupin acerca de que deje sus "encantos" de lado, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al suelo; vislumbro el bolsito de cuentas que su Profesora siempre llevaba encima. En un gesto de caballerosidad iba a recogerlo para entregárselo, pero su Profesora dejo caer todos los libros de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre él para impedírselo. Sirius la miró perplejo.

—Yo… lo siento, es solo que… —Sirius notó la contrariedad de la joven— Ya es hora de que entres a clase —Le dijo finalmente—.

—Deje que la ayude… —.

—¡No! —Dijo de pronto, con tono inusualmente alto— Estoy bien, ve a clases—.

Sirius se levantó con una sensación extraña, pero siguió su camino, luego de dar unos pasos no pudo evitar darse la vuelta. Ahí estaba ella aferrando de manera protectora su bolsito. Sirius se le quedó mirando, su profesora había sacado un espejo pequeño de su bolso y se pasaba la mano convulsivamente por el cabello y se acomodaba los lentes. Sirius lamentó al segundo el quedarse mirándola; la Profesora se dio cuenta por el espejo de la mirada de Sirius. Fue un momento incómodo, sin saber por qué, Sirius no se movió, estaba pegado al piso. Mientras que la Profesora —como si se hubiera visto haciendo algo malo— guardó rápidamente el espejo sin apartar la vista de él, se le veía muy nerviosa.

—Yo, bueno yo… —Trataba de decir Sirius mirándola y apuntando hacía la sala— …Nos vemos a las 8 —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de entrar, pero salió con la misma velocidad de la sala, ya que no era su clase—.

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente en el primer banco vacío que encontró una vez que llegó a la clase que le correspondía.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Lily que se había sentado junto a él— No me digas que Nim te ha abofeteado también hoy —Le dijo la pelirroja escandalizada—.

—¿Quién? —Le preguntó Sirius desconcertado, aún no se quitaba de la cabeza lo acontecido hace unos segundos y el bochorno que sentía—.

—Sirius ¿No crees que juegas mucho con las mujeres? —Le reprochó su amiga— Hace 3 días que sales con esa chica de Ravenclaw y ya olvidaste quién era—.

—¡Ah! ella… —Dijo al fin cayendo en la cuenta— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó Sirius que realmente no había escuchado nada de lo que decía Lily—.

—Eres increíble —Le dijo la pelirroja, y con aire ofendido fue a sentarse junto a James—.

Sirius no entendía qué les pasaba a todos con él hoy. Pero no importaba; mejor era estar solo para poder poner su cabeza en orden. Nuevamente se guardó todas sus especulaciones referentes a la Profesora: ¿A qué había venido todo eso? Él solo iba a pasarle el bolso, no abrirlo y esparcir sus cosas por el suelo.

Pero él lo había visto, se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo y el miedo que sintió Granger cuando intento entregarle el bolsito; la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué sacó ese espejo? ¿Cuál era su afán por arreglarse en ese preciso instante? Si nada de lo del mapa hubiese pasado, Sirius habría asegurado que la joven se arreglaba por él y, que su nerviosismo y miedo por haber casi tocado su bolso eran porque escondía una foto —también de él—, pero por los hechos recientes eso no podía ser… de todas formas no podía desechar la teoría del todo. Más que mal, la gran mayoría de las chicas escondían fotos de él en sus afectos personales. Y si ella lo había hecho, no podía culparla.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, negó con la cabeza pensando en lo que le diría Lupin si escuchara su brillante razonamiento. Una breve carcajada escapó de su garganta, interrumpiendo la clase. Le valió 10 puntos menos para su casa.

Las clases ya se habían acabado y Sirius se paseaba por la sala común. Ya faltaba una hora para su castigo y estaba muy nervioso. Aún se sentía como un estúpido por la reacción que había tenido antes de entrar a la sala. Trató de no pensar en ello y enfocarse en la manera de meterse en el bolsito de su profesora. Lo que sea que ella ocultara, lo encontraría ahí.

—¿Estás algo nervioso, no crees? —Lo asaltó de pronto Remus que seguía leyendo el famoso libro prestado por la profesora Granger—.

—No sé a qué te refieres —Lo evadió Sirius—.

—Oh, a nada importante —Le respondió su amigo hojeando el libro— …Solo a qué estás nervioso—.

Sirius lo miró con aire irritado; estaba nervioso, es cierto. Pero no sabía a qué clase de "nerviosismo" se refería Lupin —lo cual le molestaba mucho—. Si bien James era prácticamente su hermano —y lo conocía mejor que nadie— carecía de una cualidad de la que Remus destacaba. Veía e intuía mucho más que su mejor amigo.

No quiso darle oportunidad a Lupin a qué hilara ideas, se despidió de él y se dirigió al despacho de su profesora 10 minutos antes. Unos segundos después se encontraba dentro de su despacho.

—Llegas temprano —Le dijo ella que parecía tan nerviosa como Sirius— Pasa, toma asiento por favor—.

Sirius observó el despacho con detenimiento. No había un solo rincón que no tuviera libros. Sirius no entendía cómo podía ir a la Biblioteca a buscar más, si ahí ya tenía suficientes. Por la estancia también había esparcidos montones de envoltorio de chocolate; Sirius notó que su Profesora había tratado de esconderlos.

—¿Te interesan? —Le preguntó ella indicando los libros— los encuentro fascinantes—.

Sirius se preguntó si sería posible que una persona —que utilizaba un lenguaje tan cordial— pudiera ser partidaria de Lord Voldemort. La joven le tendió una taza de té; Sirius la observó con cautela, pensando qué sustancia peligrosa le habría vertido. Sirius se maldijo por su poco disimulo, ya que ella notó la duda en su rostro, porque se debatía entre darle o no darle la taza de té. Sirius por enmendar su error, tomó el platillo y ambos batallaron entre sonrisas y disculpas, pero su profesora finalmente se decidió por entregarle la taza.

—…A tú amigo Remus le he prestado varios libros —Continúo ella con una sonrisa, tras el innecesario forcejeo de la taza de té—.

No supo por qué, pero la mención de "Remus" le hizo recordar cuando su amigo Lupino le había dicho: _"que podía estar tranquilo"_ y _"que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse"_. Sintió una pequeña molestia que no supo ubicar.

—Él la admira mucho —Le dijo Sirius— …Puede que más que admirarla—.

Sirius se sorprendió de sus palabras y más aún de su propia voz, había sido seria y grave, nada parecida al tono afable que siempre tenía. Sirius quiso retractarse, pero prefirió esperar a que ella le dijera algo o ver algún tono sonrosado en sus mejillas, por la mención de que Remus podía estar interesado en ella. En cambio, su profesora le sonrió abiertamente y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—¡Eso es imposible, Sirius! —Le soltó y él no pudo dejar de enarcar una ceja por la mención de su nombre, además de la carcajada ¿desde cuándo lo trataba con tanta familiaridad?. La joven se dio cuenta del gesto y cambió rápidamente a una actitud seria— Digo, señor Black —Tosió incómoda y se puso a ordenar unos exámenes que ya tenía ordenados— Bueno, no olvidemos porqué está usted aquí… —.

Sirius esperó a que ella continuara, pero solo lo miraba como si esperara que él dijera algo. Ella trataba de sonreír, como si Sirius tuviera que estar contento por estar castigado.

—Bueno, te castigue —Dijo y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro— ¿…o lo olvidaste?—.

Sirius no la entendía, ya no parecía mostrarse muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Sirius no tenía idea qué cara habrá puesto, porque su Profesora agregó más nerviosa y titubeante.

—Aquí..aquí hay u..unos exámenes —Le mostró dos pilas gigantes de pergaminos— Tú castigo consiste en corregirlos. Toma —Le tendió pluma y tinta— Yo te ayudaré con esta otra —Le dijo acercándose a la otra pila de exámenes—.

Sirius puso cara de incredulidad y su Profesora volvió a sufrir el mismo dilema que con la taza de té, cómo si dudara de que lo que estaba haciendo estuviera bien. Sirius miró al menos 5 veces a la joven Profesora antes de comenzar a corregir ¿Desde cuándo los alumnos corregían exámenes en sus castigos?

—Adelante, puedes comenzar —Su tono afable y sin titubeos había vuelto— Eres uno de mis estudiantes más brillante, confío plenamente en ti, sé que harás lo correcto—.

Sirius se le quedo viendo unos segundos, estaba casi seguro que aquello tenía doble sentido _"se que harás lo correcto…" _¿a qué se refería? Como no supo cómo tomarlo, solo asintió. Ningún profesor en su sano juicio le diría a uno de los Merodeadores que _"confiaban plenamente en ellos"_ ni menos _"que harían lo correcto"_, aunque tuvo que admitir que sí se lo dirían a Lupin; seguro que le había dicho lo mismo a él… Se maldijo internamente por ese último pensamiento, se estaba comportando como un crío.

Su profesora le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se enfrascó en corregir los exámenes. Sirius sintió un leve calor en el rostro, se tocó la cara y notó con asombro que ardía. Si no se conociera, habría dicho que se había sonrojado, pero eso no podía ser; hacían años que eso no ocurría.

Comenzó a corregir también los exámenes, era muy fácil. Lo sabía todo, pero no por eso era algo divertido. Su Profesora tampoco estaba pasándola muy bien, ya que bostezaba cada diez segundos. Sirius sentía que había pasado una eternidad y el silencio entre ellos no lo mejoraba, pensó que aquel era el mejor momento para recuperar el mapa.

—Profesora —Le habló Sirius y al instante los cristales azules lo miraron— Me preguntaba si podría devolverme el pergamino —Sirius bajo la voz inseguro al ver la sonrisa que reflejaba una disculpa anticipada por parte de la joven profesora— …Ya sabe, después de que termine el castigo, porque, bueno… Es sólo un pergamino —No sabía que más agregar, por lo que le dio una de sus sonrisas coquetas y se maldijo al instante recordando a Lupin: _"deja fuera tus encantos"_—.

—El pergamino está en posesión del celador Argus Filch —Le respondió ella— Lo siento, ya no está en mi poder devolvértelo—.

Sirius quería seguir apelando por el pergamino, pero no quería parecer que estuviera haciendo un berrinche… Al no insistir quería darle a entender a su profesora lo maduro que podía ser. Se convenció internamente que si el mapa lo tenía Filch, podía darlo por perdido.

Después de esas breves palabras siguieron corrigiendo en silencio. De vez en cuando Sirius la miraba y, de vez en cuando ella lo miraba también, con la clara intención de hablarle, pero siempre se arrepentía diciendo cosas cómo: _"No es nada, continua"_ u _"olvídalo"_. Sirius estuvo tentado de decirle en más de una ocasión que ella podía hablarle con tanta libertad cómo cuando hablaba con Remus, pero apenas se formó ese pensamiento en su cabeza se molestó consigo mismo ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le molestaba que ella pudiera hablar con Remus y no con él? ¿Acaso era envidia... u otra cosa? Quitó rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, era simplemente absurdo. Se fijó en los exámenes, casi le quedaban 20 pergaminos por terminar. Ella pareció notarlo también, ya que al fin se decidió a hablarle.

—Sirius, yo… —Dio unos rodeos antes de continuar, cómo si no supiera de qué manera decir lo que quería— Bueno, tú... —.

Sirius espero ansioso ¿Qué quería decirle? _"yo… ¿Soy un mortifago?"_ No, eso sería estúpido; _"yo… ¿me siento atraída por ti?"_ Si, eso sonaba bastante posible. Pero su profesora ya se estaba demorando demasiado, y él no quería interrumpirla, no quería arruinar sea lo que fuera a decir su profesora.

Pero Sirius vio la duda nuevamente cerrando los labios de su Profesora y, en un intento por mostrarse tranquila, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Al parecer quedó muy cómoda porque casi al instante se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sirius no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una broma.

Miró por la ventana y se fijó en que ya era de noche; seguramente su profesora estaba cansada, pero ¿quedarse dormida en medio de un castigo? Y justo cuando sabía que estaba a punto de decirle algo importante.

—Profesora Granger… —Le llamó en tono bajo, pero sin resultado— Profesora… —La llamo ligeramente más fuerte, tampoco hubo reacción— ¡Profesora! —Le gritó, y nada—.

Sirius decidió ir a moverla un poco, solo para asegurarse de si estaba bien. Aunque se lo pensó mejor. Este era sin duda el momento ideal para revisar su bolso. Ahí encontraría las respuestas a todas las especulaciones que se había creado en su cabeza.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó de su silla, tratando de no hacer ruido. Ya estaba al lado de la joven vislumbrando el bolsito de cuentas que reposaba sobre sus piernas; sintió una descarga de adrenalina.

Esas eran la clase de cosas que a él le gustaban: El Riesgo, lo prohibido y el quebrar las normas. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Tenía que tomarlo, sería rápido, ella no se daría cuenta.

Mientras acercaba la mano, bajo su respiración a lo mínimo, lo único que podría delatarlo serían los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Trató de calmarse, ya casi había alcanzado el bolso, solo unos centímetros más —se decía— y descubriría que guardaba con tanto celo. Pero aguardo un momento antes de tomarlo, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba profundamente dormida. Decidió mirar su joven rostro, solo para comprobar que seguía dormida —se autoconvenció que era aquello y nada más— ...Y lo estaba, dormía cómo si no hubiera dormido nunca: con los labios ligeramente abiertos, la cabeza un tanto ladeada hacia un costado y sin el sombrero —que se le había caído—.

Sirius tendría que haber seguido con lo planeado, no tendría que haberse quedado mirándola. Pero algo se lo impedía. Sirius reconocía ese rostro, ya lo había visto en otro lugar, pero ¿en dónde? No podía recordarlo, pero estaba seguro de que si le quitaba los lentes, podría hacerlo.

De pronto, su prioridad dejo de ser el bolsito de cuentas. Con mucho cuidado empezó a quitarle los lentes. Se sintió más eufórico que antes, finalmente podría verle el rostro completo. Ya casi estaba, solo un poco más y… Sirius aguantó la respiración, se los había quitado; sus parpados descansaban tranquilamente. Se veía tan plácida, ajena a lo que él había hecho. Vulnerable.

Sirius aún sostenía los lentes en su mano, quiso tocar el pelo de su profesora ¿con qué fin? No lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo; el riesgo era demasiado. Sin haberlo pensado se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, tocarle el cabello ya no le parecía tan atractivo, no con esa cercanía... Mejor sería un beso, un beso en la mejilla, nada más, un simple beso y se sentiría triunfante, glorioso. Era un gesto inocente, casi divertido.

Pero no logró concretarlo. Su largo pelo había rozado la nariz de su Profesora, estaba acabado. Lo supo en segundos. Pero antes de que ocurriera lo peor; de los labios entreabiertos de la joven salió una palabra: _"Ron…"_ Sirius se alejó cuánto pudo, pero ya era tarde. Unos grandes ojos castaños lo miraban sorprendidos, aunque sin una gota de duda. Los lentes salieron volando de la mano de Sirius y éste cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas. Cuando entendió lo que había pasado, vio a su Profesora con la varita amenazadoramente en alto, ya se había puesto los lentes de nuevo.

—¡Se acabaron los castigos! —Le gritó histérica— No..no vendrás más y no hables con nadie de esto—.

Sirius estaba asustado, pero eso no era nada en comparación al rostro de su profesora, estaba aterrada y furiosa. Y él no sabía qué hacer, ya no se sentía temerario, ni eufórico. Quiso disculparse, decir que había sido solo curiosidad, casi un juego. Pero estaba mudo, estático pegado al piso. Por último, cuando finalmente se atrevió a ponerse en pie y prácticamente correr a la puerta, ella lo alcanzó, cerro fuertemente su mano en su brazo y le hablo con indecisión, nerviosa y con miedo, como si estuviera arrepentida de haberle gritado.

—Esto no debería haber sido así… —Cada vez le apretaba más el brazo y se le acercaba— Discúlpame yo..yo —Sirius notó cómo trataba de calmarse, seguía histérica, pero al menos ya no estaba furiosa— …Por favor entiende—.

¿Entender? ¿…Entender qué? Pero Sirius no alcanzó a decir nada, porque la joven le soltó el brazo y, con la boca ligeramente abierta se debatió por hablar. Pero ni una palabra salió de su boca y las ilusiones de Sirius se vinieron abajo. La joven ya lo había echo salir de su despacho.

Consternado y con el corazón desbocado se quedo mirando la puerta de su despacho. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado; ya debía de ser pasada la medianoche. No quiso ponerse a pensar estando en el pasillo. Corrió como un bólido hacia su sala común; prácticamente le gritó _"pirica rica"_ a la Dama Gorda y se metió en la cama rogando porque sus amigos estuvieran profundamente dormidos, no quería comentar nada de lo sucedido.

Esa noche Sirius no pudo pegar pestaña. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Debería haber revisado el bolso ¡lo sabía!, pero no, tenía que sacarle los lentes y, por si fuera poco, darle un beso en la mejilla ¡pero a qué rayos jugaba! ¿Y quién era ese: _"Ron"_? Ella no dijo nada de tener pareja cuando se presentó ¡Era otra cosa más que ocultaba! Sirius trató de verlo como el peor de sus crímenes, pero no venía a lugar ¿desde cuándo los Profesores les hablaban de sus intimidades a los alumnos? Nunca por supuesto.

Y no es que a él le gustara, ya había admitido en más de una ocasión que la profesora era bastante atractiva, pero no más que alguna de las chicas con las que él había estado con anterioridad. Era ese aire de misterio —se dijo— la intriga que sentía por sus secretos. Era eso, nada más que eso. ¡Si! Eso era lo que habían hecho a la Profesora Heather Granger más atrayente.

Sirius no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, pero ahí estaba el tema de los ojos. Él sabía que esos ojos ya lo habían mirado en otra ocasión. Lo recordaba, aunque no tenía idea de quien era en ese entonces. Sirius se dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama ¿y si no era ella? ¿y si solo fue una casualidad?, pero entonces ¿por qué hizo tanto escándalo cuando le vio los ojos? Todo era tan extraño. Ahora tenía más preguntas que antes, sin haber respondido bien a ninguna. Y ya no tenía excusas para verla a solas, ya no habrían más castigos.

El punto era ¿se atrevería a seguir averiguando cosas? ¿no había tenido suficiente ya con lo sucedido de esta noche? No, por supuesto que no. Si así lo fuera, él no sería Sirius Black.

Al día siguiente, Sirius tampoco quiso contarle nada a sus amigos. Estaban desayunando y James estaba radiante; había conseguido su primera cita con Lily —apenas y se fijaba en lo que hacía— Peter, por otro lado estaba de mejor humor —Bertha Jorkins había accedido a encontrarse con él en Hogsmeade— y Lupin estaba más risueño de lo habitual, era el único que le había preguntado cómo le había ido con el castigo.

—Bien, bien —Le dijo Sirius restándole toda la importancia— Bastante aburrido la verdad—.

—¿De verdad? —Le preguntó ceñudo su amigo— ¿En qué consistió?—.

—Tuve que corregir unos exámenes. Oye Remus —Lupin lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, Sirius sabía que cuando se hablaban por el nombre, se trataba de algo serio— ¿Alguna vez te ha hablado de algún amigo… la Profesora Heather? —Sirius atacó sus huevos sin mirar a Lupin— ¿o de algún —Tosió fingidamente— …novio?—.

—La verdad, no —Respondió este con extrañeza, Sirius sabía que intentaba hacer contacto visual con él— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—.

—Por nada en especial —Se levanto de un brinco sin mirar a Remus— nos vemos después Lunático —Le dijo rápidamente y dejó a su amigo más ceñudo—.

Sirius había llegado a una decisión durante la mañana. Le pediría la capa invisible a James y seguiría lo más posible a su Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Su amigo accedió de buen grado, estaba tan embobado con Lily que ni siquiera le preguntó para qué la quería.

Los días que siguieron, Sirius apenas había visto a su Profesora. No se aparecía para comer en el Gran Salón ni tampoco se la encontraba por los pasillos; ya estaba acostumbrado a los antiguos acosos por parte de ella, cuando lo miraba a hurtadillas o aparecía de improviso en los lugares más increíbles. Ahora que no lo hacía, los echaba en falta.

Los únicos momentos en que la veía era cuando tenía su asignatura —en la que prácticamente no lo miraba— Sirius tampoco se atrevía a hacer un encuentro directo. Tampoco quería preguntarle a Lupin por ella, no quería que sospechara. Aunque estaba claro que lo hacía; cada vez que tenía oportunidad Remus lo acosaba con preguntas: _"¿Qué le hiciste?" "¿Pasó algo la noche del castigo?"_ pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue: _"¿Le has lanzado algún encantamiento? Porqué se queda dormida en todas partes"—._

Así que no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida —Se quedó pensando Sirius, no un momento si no que gran parte del tiempo—.

Pero su paranoia llegó al punto de creer que la Profesora lo evitaba gracias al mapa del Merodeador. Absurdo por supuesto, aunque el mapa siguiera en su poder, ella no tenía idea de cómo utilizarlo.

Sin darse cuenta ya se acercaba diciembre y él seguía sin verle el pelo a la dichosa Granger. Su obsesión solo había dado como resultado el descuidar a sus novias e inclusive sus estudios. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando —en una de sus ya habituales salidas con la capa por la noche— dio la casualidad de encontrarse con ella. Se dirigía hacía las cocinas, estaba muy lejos de él; hacía el otro extremo del pasillo. Sirius reviso su reloj, ya era muy entrada la noche ¿Qué haría a esas horas en las cocinas? No quiso acercarse demasiado, pero pudo ver que llevaba un pergamino abierto. ¡Tenía el mapa del Merodeador en sus manos! Sirius se llevó una sorpresa mayor, al ver que la Profesora se daba vuelta para mirarlo. Era imposible ¿Lo había visto en el mapa? ¿Y qué hacía ahora? ¿Se le acercaba? No, no iba a irse, él quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Se quitó la capa y caminó resuelto hacía su Profesora. La joven llevaba el sombrero y sus lentes. Estaba lívida.

Cuando Sirius llegó junto a ella, solo le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Fuiste tú quién cayó sobre mí en Hogsmeade?—.

* * *

No, en serio, si no capto su atención con este cap, de verdad no sabría qué hacer. Ojalá me dejen un review contándome qué les pareció. Y para las/os antiguos lectores, sin spoilers en los reviews por favor! no arruinemos el suspenso de los nuevos lectores. Me despido agradeciendo lo más importante, sus comentarios: **_lkdv, Iris, Kanna, Alessandra.12, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi_**. Sus palabras me impulsan a continuar, un beso enorme para ustedes.

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	4. Hermione Granger, parte I

_Capítulo corto, pero muy revelador. Esta primera parte es desde la visión de Hermione, me encanta contrastar lo que piensan ambos de la misma situación, nos leemos al final._

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Hermione Granger, parte I**

Era cuestión de tiempo, pensaba Hermione mientras observaba a Sirius con su varita apuntándole directamente al corazón. Apenas le había dejado reaccionar cuando le había quitado el bolsito de cuentas y su varita. Tragó saliba, Hermione entendía que Sirius no se iba a andar con rodeos, ya que no había dudado ni un segundo en desarmarla. Era sorprendente, considerando que ella era su profesora.

Aún escuchaba su pregunta _¿Fuiste tú quien cayó sobre mí en Hogsmeade? _Sí, claro que había sido ella, pero cómo se lo explicaba sin revelarse… Imposible, lo había arruinado todo y, lo peor era que no tenía idea de cómo salir del embrollo.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, pero conociendo el funcionamiento de su cabeza en momentos de presión, no sabía cuánto podría demorar el interrogatorio que se le avecinaba. Se maldijo recordando el castigo de Sirius, desde ahí había ido todo mal, no entendía cómo había sido tan descuidada ¡…quedarse dormida frente a él!, pero lo cierto es que se le hacía muy difícil controlarlo… ya había sucedido y en el peor momento. Sin embargo, jamás creyó que Sirius fuera tan atrevido cómo para quitarle los lentes ¡…a un profesor por Merlín! Aunque si ella hubiese tenido dudas, posiblemente también hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero no de esa manera, cuando el riesgo era tan grande. En serio ¿qué pensaba?

Desde esa noche, Hermione entendió que Sirius carecía de sentido común, era brillante, pero un niño al fin y al cabo ¿Cómo podía confiarle secretos tan importantes del futuro, después de ver lo imprudente que había sido? No podía, por eso lo había evitado esos últimos meses. Se negaba a llevar a término su misión, pero también se negaba a volver a su tiempo.

Estaba corriendo muchos riesgos, porque sabía que Sirius la seguía. Se dijo que lo mejor era volver cuando se terminara el año escolar, así no levantaría sospechas; y para evitar a Sirius solo debía usar el Mapa —que siempre llevaba consigo—. Pero el malestar que sentía en todo su ser era demasiado, por lo que decidió adelantar su viaje, esa misma noche partiría. Pero el maldito chocolate se le había terminado y necesitaba más con urgencia, fue descuidada en salir y no miró el mapa con la asiduidad de siempre. Ese había sido su error.

—¿Fuiste tú, me equivoco? —Le preguntó Sirius insistente tras el largo silencio de Hermione—.

—No podemos hablar aquí —Le dijo ella sin responder a su pregunta— Te pido solo unos minutos —Le rogó— …Déjame pedir… —.

—¡No! —La cortó Sirius al ver que Hermione iba a hacerle cosquillas a la pera—.

—¡¿Quieres bajar la voz? —Le dijo histérica mirando a uno y otro lado, lo peor que podría suceder es que alguien más los viera y tuviera que estar dando explicaciones a un tercero, o peor, Dumbledore— …Necesito chocolate, nada más. Te lo juro —Trató de tranquilizar a Sirius con las manos en alto, pero solo logró que le apuntara más de cerca— ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! no voy a lanzarte ningún elfo doméstico— Terminó por decir y Sirius la miró unos segundos, estudiando la situación. Finalmente hizo ademán de que continuará, pero que se diera prisa—.

Hermione se sintió observada en todo momento, Sirius no la perdía de vista. No podía culparlo —más que mal— la había encontrado utilizando el mapa del merodeador, además de dormirse en todas partes y de estar evitándolo en todo momento, pero ¿era razón para que la apuntara con su varita? Probablemente sí. Si ella estuviese en su lugar, seguramente habría actuado de la misma manera.

Un elfo domestico ya la había provisto de chocolate, al que Hermione tomaba con mucha parsimonia con la clara intención de ganar tiempo. Sirius se dio cuenta y la tomó por un hombro, pero tomando mucho cuidado en no ser brusco con ella.

—Vamos a su despacho —Le dijo sin dejar de apuntarle con las dos varitas—.

—E..es..es muy tarde —Trató de persuadirle— Lo mejor será que hablemos mañana—.

Hermione tendió una mano libre de chocolate para tomar su varita, pero Sirius con una sonrisa movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Para mañana ya se habrá ido o seguirá evitándome —Le dijo mientras hacía que caminara en dirección a su despacho—.

Hermione estaba en un aprieto. Esto no se atenía en lo absoluto al plan que había trazado antes del viaje. Definitivamente este era otro de los errores garrafales que cometía, ella sabía que no era buena improvisando… Como sea, tenía que tratar una última vez de persuadirlo, pero el sueño se asomaba y le costaba pensar.

—Te van a expulsar por esto —Fue lo único que atinó a decir—.

—No lo creo —Le susurró Sirius a su espalda— Ni siquiera me amonestaron por haberle quitado los lentes, y estoy seguro de que Filch nunca se enteró sobre el mapa tampoco—.

Ya estaba. Hermione escuchaba en la voz de Sirius la seguridad de que nada de lo que sucediera esa noche llegaría a oídos del Director ni de nadie, al igual que los acontecimientos anteriores.

—A ti nada te detiene ¿verdad? —Se lo dijo realmente molesta mirándolo de soslayo, Sirius no respondió, pero podía sentir esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia a su espalda—.

Ya estaban frente a su despacho y Hermione no se decidía a abrir la puerta.

—Después de usted —Le dijo de la manera más cordial, para que pasará a su despacho—.

Hermione se apresuró a entrar, dejó las barras de chocolate encima del escritorio, sacó un caldero mediano y metió todo el chocolate dentro. Mientras tanto Sirius paseó la mirada por el despacho, Hermione notó la expresión de desconcierto de Sirius. La última vez que él había estado en su despacho estaba pulcramente ordenado, además de limpio; esta vez se encontraba en un caos de pergaminos y libros abiertos que estaban regados por todas partes, sin contar las envolturas de chocolate esparcidas en los lugares más increíbles. Se maldijo por no preocuparse de ordenar antes, pero es que no tenía pensado invitar a nadie tampoco. Hermione vio con terror como Sirius tomaba uno de los pergaminos del suelo, se lo quitó al instante.

—¿Podrías encender un fuego? —Le preguntó deprisa, para desviar su atención del pergamino. Nuevamente sintió ese sueño maldito amenazándola, necesitaba el chocolate—.

—¿Qué…? —La miró sin comprender—.

—Es para el caldero —Sirius pareció confuso, pero encendió el fuego— Gracias—.

Hermione revolvió ávidamente, disfrutando del dulce aroma del chocolate fundido. Tomó dos tazones y los llenó, le ofreció uno a Sirius que no mostraba intención de bajar las varitas.

—Es solo chocolate caliente —Le dijo dejando la taza frente a él, pero Sirius no la tomó— Cómo gustes —Se bebió toda su taza, saboreándose los labios y dejando escapar un suspiro de placer— Si no te lo vas a tomar, entonces… —Le dijo a Sirius acercándose a su taza para bebérselo. Pero Sirius que tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises, se recobró al segundo y se bebió el chocolate de un trago. Hermione atribuyó el gestó al placer que le había provocado a ella—.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Fue lo primero que preguntó al terminarse la taza y pasarse la lengua por la comisura del labio sin ningún recato—.

—Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar —Le dijo mirándolo a través de sus cristales azules—.

Hermione entendió que su respuesta no era nada de satisfactoria por la ceja enarcada de Sirius, que arremetió con otra pregunta.

—¿Qué significa E=mc2?—.

A Hermione se le vino el mundo abajo ¿de entre todos los pergaminos y libros en el suelo, tenía que agarrar justo ése pergamino? No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba y preguntar a sus adentros _"¿Cuál es la idea Merlín?". _Antes de mirar a Sirius y responder a su pregunta se sirvió otra taza y se la bebió de un trago. El chocolate la mantenía despierta y con la mente ligeramente despejada.

—Pareces no comprender la situación aquí —Le habló Sirius con dureza al ver lo que hacía Hermione— …Será mejor que me respondas—.

—Son solo garabatos, nada importante —Le respondió restándole importancia—.

—¿Y me vas a decir que el que pueda utilizar el Mapa, además de mentir en que Filch lo tenía, también no es importante? —Sirius le dio una mirada penetrante— No lo creo—.

¿Qué le decía? estaba acorralada, y aunque encontrará la manera de ocultar la verdad a esas dos preguntas… ¿Cómo podría seguir manteniendo la mentira? Mirase por donde mirase, estaba claro que no podía seguir ocultando la verdad. El problema era ¿cómo se lo decía? No es que no lo hubiese intentado ya. Se había devanado los sesos tratando de decírselo en el castigo, pero no había forma, simplemente no la había: _"Sirius, debes dejar morir a tu mejor amigo, James Potter y a Lily, que eventualmente se convertirá en su mujer. Ya que su hijo, el pronto famoso Harry Potter, será la salvación de todos en unos años —_¡ah! y se le olvidaba— Y_ por favor, no intervengas, porque pasarás 12 años encerrado en una prisión, sin contar que podrás escapar para ser asesinado unos años más tarde a manos de tu prima desquiciada, Bellatrix Lestrange" _No, definitivamente no podía decírselo. De hecho ¿en qué pensaba cuando decidió viajar en el tiempo? Que sería facilísimo, claro. La poción estaba lista, el viaje estaba listo, ella estaba lista. Nada podía salir mal, pero ¿pensó en cómo decirle a Sirius? No, no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupada en los preparativos del viaje. Maldita cabezota que tenía, siempre dando prioridad a la lógica, el racionamiento y por último las emociones y los sentimientos.

—¿…Y bien?—.

Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que la tuteaba. Observó los movimientos de Sirius. Había tomado una silla y la volvía hacía sí, se sentó abrazando con su brazo izquierdo el respaldo de la silla, mientras que la mano derecha seguía apuntando a Hermione con las varitas. Con el mentón apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo le dijo a Hermione: Estoy esperando…

Hermione contuvo el aliento, Sirius tenía una postura que en cualquiera habría resultado de lo más burda, pero el pelo negro azulado cayendo libre por sus hombros, la boca en un rictus sugerente y el poder que infundían las dos varitas en su mano derecha, le daban un aspecto abrasadoramente atractivo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Trataba de intimidarla? ¿Es que no había entendido ya, que sus maquinaciones seductoras no funcionaban con ella? ¿Acaso creía que de esa manera podría sonsacarle más información?

Hermione tomó otra silla y la puso frente a Sirius, aunque no se sentó de la misma manera que él, no era tan atrevida. Pero le dio a entender que se equivocaba, que no la intimidaba en lo más mínimo. Ella no se había amilanado con el Sirius adulto, menos lo haría con el Sirius joven. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el Sirius que conoció en su tiempo tenía solo un pálido reflejo del atractivo de su juventud.

—Soy Profesora de las Artes Oscuras —Le dijo Hermione más segura— Ese Mapa no representó ningún reto para mí —Se sentía tan falsa mintiendo, nunca había sido buena en ello— Está claro que te dije que el Mapa lo tenía Filch porque yo quería utilizarlo—.

Sirius estaba estoico, escuchando cada palabra de Hermione. No dijo nada durante unos segundos, solo la miraba como si tratara de ver sus ojos a través de los cristales azules. Hermione no sabía si le creía o no. Mientras más pudiera dilatar el momento de hablarle de su misión sería mejor.

—¿Por qué no apareces en el Mapa del Merodeador?—.

Ya estaba otra vez. Sirius la desarmó de nuevo, con una simple pregunta.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es… que… —Hermione se había puesto nerviosa. Tenía un cerebro envidiable, pero torpísimo bajo presión— Verás, yo… —.

—¿Si, tú…? —La instaba Sirius—.

—Bueno yo… —.

—¿Y porque te duermes en todas partes? —La asaltó Sirius a preguntas— ¿Y quién es ese tal _Ron_? ¿Y por qué hiciste tanto escándalo cuando te quite los lentes? ¿Y qué significa todo esto? —Señaló el caos de libros, pergaminos y envoltorios de chocolate— ¿Y que llevas dentro de este bolso?—.

Hermione no había reaccionado a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero ahogó un grito cuando Sirius se disponía a abrir su bolsito. Si encontraba el pequeño fruto sería su fin. Si alguien que no fuera ella tocaba la pequeña burbuja que contenía su único pasaje de vuelta a su tiempo, este se rompería, quedándose para siempre en el tiempo de los Merodeadores.

—Por favor… —Le suplicó ella—.

Sirius le dio una mirada maliciosa. Hermione le había dado la clave para hacerla hablar.

—Responde a mis preguntas y te devolveré el bolso y la varita, si no eres una maga tenebrosa por supuesto —Le dijo dejando el bolso colgar de su hombro para terminar reposando sobre su entrepierna— …O puedes venir a tomarlo por la fuerza—.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de enarcar una ceja frente al descaro de Sirius. Se sentía mareada, el sueño volvía a hacerse presente y él le pedía lo imposible. Responder a sus preguntas era lo mismo que contarle toda la historia. Necesitaba chocolate de nuevo, no podía quedarse dormida.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —Se molestó Sirius (posiblemente por el poco interés que mostró Hermione frente a su artimaña seductora) mientras veía como Hermione se zampaba otra taza de chocolate—.

—Lo necesito —Le respondió con voz débil— …Si no tomó chocolate me duermo. Es lo único que me mantiene despierta y… —La joven se tocó un brazo— entera—.

Sirius parpadeó claramente confuso. Hermione dejo la taza vacía sobre la mesa y fue a sentarse en la silla, pero se detuvo por la mirada de Sirius. Tenía un semblante preocupado, Hermione supuso que debía presentar un aspecto lastimero, el sueño siempre la ponía así: débil y vulnerable.

Se mordió el labio con nervios. No pudo sentarse en la silla, se abrazó el cuerpo para infundirse calor y se derrumbó contra la pared. Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y se abrazó nuevamente el cuerpo. Sirius no decía nada, solo observaba. Hermione levantó trabajosamente la cabeza y al mirar a Sirius se quitó los lentes. Sirius puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres dejar de apuntarme con las varitas? —Le pidió Hermione, Sirius las hizo a un lado, aún sorprendido por los ojos castaños de ella. Hermione no supo interpretar sus ojos esta vez, pensó que eran el reflejo de una larga espera, por eso no dudo en quitar las varitas. Hermione tomó aire, aferró sus rodillas con los brazos para infundirse valor y comenzó a hablar— …Yo caí sobre ti en Hogsmeade —Se confesó con voz temblorosa. Sirius aguantó la respiración— _"E=mc2"_ es una ecuación que..que me ayudo a… viajar —Miró dudosa sus manos, temblaba— …Viajar aquí —Esperó a que Sirius agregara algo, pero estaba con una atención absoluta escuchándola— No te miento si te digo que no sé por qué me quedo dormida en todas partes —Lo dijo con total sinceridad, no lo sabía— No he encontrado nada —Señaló los libros— Solo me puedo aventurar a decir que el lugar del que vengo me reclama —Hermione trataba de ser lo más críptica posible— Como ya te dije, el chocolate es lo único que me mantiene despierta… entera. No puedo dejar de comerlo… —.

—Te lo has bebido —La interrumpió Sirius señalando el caldero—.

—Me gusta el chocolate caliente —Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Y… —Hermione cerró los ojos un momento para recordar una de las preguntas de Sirius, se sobresaltó y le dio una mirada suspicaz— ¿…Me preguntaste por… Ron?—.

Hermione notó como Sirius se ponía tenso, su mirada expectante se ensombreció de pronto y su voz se volvió grave y seria.

—Fue lo que dijiste justo antes de… —Se interrumpió de pronto, carraspeando falsamente— Justo antes de quitarte los lentes—.

Hermione trató de recordar el momento, Sirius había estado a centímetros de su rostro cuando ella había abierto los ojos ¿Realmente le estaba quitando los lentes o estaba haciendo otra cosa? Sin dejar de mirarlo ceñuda, le respondió.

—Ron es mi prometido —Le dijo con total naturalidad. Sirius frunció los labios con disgusto—.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No es ningún Mortifago? —Le preguntó él, y Hermione no podía creerlo, escuchaba ¿celos? No, eso era absurdo—.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Le dijo abriendo mucho los ojos— ¿Ron un Mortifago? ¡Estás loco!—.

—¿Por qué no? Tú podrías ser fácilmente uno —Se defendió Sirius, aunque ya no parecía tan seguro—.

—Yo jamás sería una mortifaga… —Lo dijo con asco— Mira... —Le mostró su antebrazo izquierdo— ¿…Conforme?—.

—Tenía que asegurarme —Le respondió él con voz queda— Siempre estás ocultándote con tus lentes y con ese sombrero. Siempre tienes ese aire enigmático —Sirius hizo un movimiento muy cómico imitando la intriga que envolvía a Hermione— …Prácticamente incitas a la gente a desconfiar—.

—Siento corregirte, pero tú fuiste el único que desconfió —Se defendió Hermione, era muy denigrante ver que su plan de disfraz no había funcionado con él—.

—Como sea… —Hermione vio como Sirius se armaba de valor y tomaba aire. Seguramente haría una pregunta terrible, una pregunta que daría pie al gran secreto que celaba por cuidar— ¿Quieres explicarme porqué me seguías a todas partes?—.

Nuevamente no se lo podía creer ¿era enserio? la pregunta era la correcta, pero el sentido con el que la hacía Sirius, la dejaba perpleja, volviendo a apuntar que ella tenía intereses románticos por él.

—Bueno, está claro ¿no? —Hermione se sintió poderosa por primera vez en toda la noche— Tú lo dedujiste muy bien la noche que te castigué —Sirius la miraba con un leve tinte sonrosado sobre los pómulos— …Dijiste que me gustabas ¿o escuche mal? —Se vio en la libertad de darle una de las sonrisas que solía darle él a ella—.

Sirius se sonrojó abiertamente y le respondió con voz más alta de lo normal.

—¡No te burles! —La señaló acusadoramente con el dedo— ¿Qué podía pensar? Te la pasabas pegada a mí. No es muy diferente a lo que hacen las demás chicas del Colegio—.

—¡Pues pensaste mal! yo no soy ninguna otra chica del colegio, Sirius —Trató de poner mucho énfasis a sus palabras— …Soy tu Profesora y tú mi alumno —Sirius se irguió aún más en su silla, para mostrar todo su porte— Además eres menor de edad, y yo tengo 25 años… —Hermione le dio una mirada de rectitud— Simplemente está mal—.

Hermione pensó en el Sirius adulto, seguramente estaba retorciéndose en su tumba —o detrás del velo— escuchando los disparates de su "yo" joven. Si el Sirius que tenía frente a ella se le llegó a pasar por la mente que Hermione —la Bruja de mayor ética y respeto por las normas del mundo mágico— pudiese fijarse en un alumno... Estaba completa y absolutamente equivocado.

—Está bien, lo entendí —Dijo finalmente. Hermione notó como trataba de ocultar lo más posible su bochorno, hablando con la misma desenvoltura de antes, como si su ego no hubiese sido herido en ningún sentido— …No es que le hubiese dado tantas vueltas al asunto, tampoco —Le restó importancia— Aunque… ya soy más que mayor… —Lo dijo sin darle gran importancia, Hermione enarcó una ceja frente a la mención de la edad— Tengo 18 años —Miró sus manos— …Lo digo solo para que lo sepas —Tosió falsamente incómodo y se cruzó de brazos dando por zanjado el tema— …Ya que me has dejado en claro que no te atraigo en ningún sentido —Le dijo Sirius con amargura— Podrías explicarme por qué me seguías—.

Por un momento, Hermione creyó que todo había quedado olvidado, que Sirius saldría de su despacho molesto por lo que ella le había dicho, pero no. La conversación volvía a la línea peligrosa.

—Aunque te lo dijera, no me lo creerías —Dijo con franqueza—.

—Si no me vas a decir que eres una Mortifaga, no veo por qué no te creería—.

—Sirius… —Comenzó Hermione que volvía al mismo dilema del principio y él volvía a su expresión expectante—.

Hermione se calló, no podía decírselo. Volvió a abrazar sus piernas escondiendo la cabeza. La voz de Sirius la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Al menos vas a decirme qué llevas aquí dentro —Hermione lo miró asustada, Sirius hacía tintinear su bolsito de cuentas frente a su nariz—.

—Te ruego que dejes tranquilo el bolso, por favor —Le volvió a pedir Hermione— …Me temo que frente a cualquier pregunta que me hagas, siempre me veré en el problema de responderte —Sirius la observó con interés— Te seguí porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte —Todo lo que decía Hermione le dolía enormemente, estaba faltando a las propias normas que se había impuesto. Estaba revelándose—.

—Te estoy escuchando —Le dijo él que había cambiado la postura arrogante de la silla, para sentarse de manera normal, mirando intensamente a Hermione— Estoy aquí, ¿qué es eso tan importante?—.

—Ese es el problema… No sé cómo decírtelo—.

Hermione acarició su pelo, reflexionó un momento y decidió que esa era la mejor manera. Sacudió con fuerza su cabello, el color negro desapareció dejando paso al castaño. Dio una nueva sacudida y el pelo liso se volvió crespo y enmarañado. Sirius la miraba con ojos desorbitados y con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Pero qué...? —Dijo con un hilo de voz sin lograr terminar la pregunta—.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y vengo 26 años en el futuro—.

* * *

_Listo! ya quiero saber hasta dónde les dará la imaginación con lo que podría venir en el siguiente capítulo (para los nuevos lectores, aunque espero que los antiguos se hayan emocionado de todas formas), solo les daré una pista, será desde la visión de Sirius Black. __Estoy deseosa por leerlos, déjenme un comentario, no sean tímidas/os! Ahora lo imprescindible... un abrazo y beso apretado a quienes se molestan por tipear unas palabras a esta autora aficionada, no saben lo mucho que me anima a seguir con este largo proyecto: lkdv, melissablack04, Alessandra.12,__ fransanchez e Iris. Son un sol._

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	5. Hermione Granger, parte II

_Con este capítulo se da termino a la primera parte de la historia, es un final simbólico por supuesto, que continuará en el siguiente capítulo. Ya no puedo esperar a que lleguen al final del cap!_

* * *

**Capitulo V: Hermione Granger, II parte**

A Sirius se le hacía difícil creerlo. Hacía solo unas horas que se había encontrado con su profesora... Era mucho por digerir en tan poco tiempo. Se obligó a pensar; noches y noches ansiando ese encuentro, imaginando desde las situaciones más normales a las fantásticas, incluso algunas escandalosas... !Está bien! tenía que admitirlo, varias escandalosas… Pero nunca de los jamases había imaginado el conducirla a punta de varita ¡...a su propio despacho! y para rematar el suceder de los hechos… había tenido la desfachatez de interrogarla ¿…en qué estaba pensando? Definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo.

Pero qué importaba, se sentía extremadamente bien. Todos los límites y todas las normas ya habían sido sobrepasadas. Por él, un joven de 17 años.

Si, era cierto, tenía 17 años.

Le había mentido sobre su edad, pero ella prácticamente le había restregado que no era más que un crío, y todo por ese _"Ron"_ ¿…qué le importaba a él que fuera a casarse?, mascullaba internamente. No obstante, prefirió no responderse; ya tenía bastante con tenerla ahí agazapada contra la pared como para darle importancia a la irritación que sentía por la vida amorosa de su profesora. Lo que debía importarle en ese momento era el que, si no encontraba una justificación para su actuar, si sus teorías conspirativas eran erróneas, estaría perdido, una expulsión segura.

Trató de tranquilizarse y enfocarse en lo más impresionante de todo: estaba consiguiendo respuestas. Respuestas que lo habían atormentado desde que aquella joven profesora había llegado al Colegio Hogwarts, a enredar su vida.

Pero ¿eran respuestas convincentes? Claro que no, Sirius podía ser menor que ella, pero que no se equivocara tratándolo como a un simple crío... Sirius estaba ansioso por demostrarle que no lo era.

Repasó lo que le aseguraba su supuesta profesora: Primero le enseña su ante brazo izquierdo, en el que no tiene la marca tenebrosa, pero si una cicatriz que decía _"sangre sucia"_ —con eso descartaba ser una mortifaga—, también le afirmaba venir 26 años en el futuro, que no se llamaba Heather, si no que Hermione Granger, y que su viaje tenía el único propósito de decirle algo de suma importancia a él y solo a él —no quería alardear, pero finalmente su objetivo había sido él—. Y, para rematar el asunto, la apariencia que siempre llevaba, nunca había sido la real ¿acaso le importaba a ella que él hubiese fantaseado con su apariencia intrigante esos últimos meses? Nada. Simplemente sacude su pelo, se saca los lentes y se presenta como si tal cosa. Sirius podía despedirse de su fantasía.

Aunque no podía negarlo, su pelo y los ojos castaños le hacían bastante justicia al misterioso look oscuro que llevaba hace unos momentos… ¡Está bien! tenía que admitirlo. Hacían semanas que Sirius había entendido que el atractivo de su profesora provenía mucho más allá de lo físico. Era lo que no estaba a la vista lo que más le seducía.

Y ahí estaba la tal Hermione Granger, contándole acerca de ella, con un aspecto cansado y abatido, como si rogara porque alguien la sacará de ahí y la contuviera, le diera un abrazo y le dijera que todo iría bien... Por suerte para Sirius, ella no podía saber qué significaban sus gestos y menos sus revelaciones: Era como si se estuviera quitando prenda por prenda. Simplemente le quitaba el aliento. Después de tales deducciones pensó que realmente le faltaba madurar. Dio un resoplido tratando de calmar sus hormonas y hacerse una pregunta crucial: ¿Le creería?

—Sé que no me crees una palabra —Intervino Hermione frente al silencio de Sirius—, pero puedo probarte que digo la verdad. Utiliza el Mapa —Le pidió— …Y dime quienes son los que están en esta habitación—.

Sirius le dio una mirada curiosa, él ya sabía que ella no había aparecido en el Mapa la última vez que él lo había llevado. Pero sería interesante poder verificar qué le había sucedido a uno de sus inventos más brillantes. Sí, la idea del mapa había sido de él.

—"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"—Recitó, y observó el Mapa sin quitarle ojo a Hermione. En el despacho solo estaba él, tragó saliva y le preguntó al pergamino— Mapa soy Canuto, ¿alguien te ha alterado? —Le dio una mirada a Hermione que se notó bastante sorprendida ante su pregunta. De la nada salió escrito un _"No"_— ¿…Es verdad que aquí estoy solo yo? —Hermione miró con interés el Mapa y, Sirius en un acto infantil, se lo quitó de la vista, pero fue demasiado lento. Esta vez salió un _"Si"_—.

—¿Ves? —Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida— Por eso no aparecí en el Mapa la primera vez que me crucé con ustedes, y por eso no aparezco ahora. Porque te digo la verdad, no pertenezco a este tiempo—.

—No es suficiente, fácilmente podrías haberle hecho algo—.

Sabía que no era posible, pero quería tener más pruebas. Se divirtió al ver la mirada de impaciencia de Hermione.

—¿Cómo podría saber que tú y tus tres amigos se convirtieron en animagos en 5° curso?—.

Hermione lo taladró con la mirada y Sirius estaba seguro de que no había podido disimular su cara de sorpresa. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, eso no lo sabía nadie más que ellos, pero no se lo dijo. Hermione volvió a hablarle en tono impaciente.

—¡Tú por ejemplo, tú te conviertes en un perro enorme!, James es un ciervo, Remus es un Hombre Lobo y Peter es una rata—.

Le exclamó tan rápido como se lo permitió la lengua. Sirius trato de parecer tranquilo, aunque era un hervidero de dudas.

—…Supongamos que te creo —Le dijo ceñudo y Hermione sonrió complacida, por lo que Sirius agregó:— …No estoy diciendo que te crea, solo supongamos… ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?—.

Hermione dejo su postura impaciente para estrujarse las manos nerviosa, su mirada iba de su bolso a Sirius.

—Si viajaste todos esos años para decírmelo… Es mejor que lo hagas —Trató de alentarla—.

—Bien —La joven tomó aire y Sirius contuvo la respiración— …Fui enviada por Albus Dumbledore para salvar tu vida—.

Sirius se la quedó mirando un minuto entero sin parpadear, Hermione aventó una mano arriba y abajo para hacer reaccionar a Sirius. Y Sirius reaccionó, trató de ahogar la carcajada que se guardaba en su garganta, pero no tuvo éxito, Hermione lo miraba entre molesta e irritada.

—¡Yo no perdí 2 años de mi vida cómo para que tú vengas y te burles! —Le dijo indignada, y se paró del suelo para ponerse cara a cara con Sirius— A ti todo te parece divertido ¿verdad? Un juego en el que él que rompe más reglas gana—.

—Discúlpame, por ser feliz —Le respondió Sirius ya sin reírse, le había molestado que Hermione lo tratara como a un niño— …Pero tienes que admitir que lo que me dices suena bastante absurdo. Que yo sepa no estoy en ningún peligro de muerte… —Se calló de pronto y miró la taza en que se había bebido el chocolate caliente— ¡A no ser que tú me hayas envenenado!—.

—No seas idiota —Le dijo más molesta Hermione— Te he dicho que vengo a salvarte, no tengo intenciones de terminar con tu vida—.

Hermione seguía de pie frente a él, lo miró fijo con sus ojos castaños. Sirius esperó ansioso a que continuará hablando.

—No puedo seguir si no como chocolate, y tú me estas agotando bastante rápido—.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?—.

—No, es bastante serio—.

Escudriñó el semblante de Hermione, no había ni un asomo de sonrisa. Pero lo que le hizo considerar su petición fue la forma en que se aferraba los brazos.

—Estas conciente de que no dejaré que salgas por esa puerta, no hasta qué me cuentes todo lo que tienes que decir—.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que tú vayas por él —Hermione trataba de adoptar ese habitual tono serio y firme, pero Sirius notaba su inminente desfallecimiento—.

—No voy a dejarte sola —Lo dijo realmente preocupado, no pensando en que podría escapar, si no en que pudiera ocurrirle algo. Hermione no lo entendió de esa forma—.

—Tienes mi bolso —Le dijo señalando el hombro de Sirius— No me iré a ningún lado, y menos sin el chocolate, para serte franca no sé qué pueda ocurrir… si me duermo otra vez, no creo que vaya a despertar —Sirius se sorprendió al sentir miedo ¿qué le estaba diciendo? ¿qué iba a morir? —Utiliza la capa de James y tráeme lo que te pido, por favor —Volvió a mirarla con sorpresa— …Si, conozco la capa—.

Antes de salir del despacho, se volvió para mirarla. Se había sentado frente al escritorio y se tomaba la cabeza abatida entre sus manos.

—Volveré enseguida —Le dijo y se fue rumbo al retrato de frutas—.

¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿realmente venía del futuro? Todo lo que le decía parecía apuntar a que decía la verdad, pero ¿…y si mentía? ¿cómo era posible que conociera la capa de James, y las transformaciones? Y eso de que no apareciera en el Mapa del Merodeador, era escalofriante. La cabeza le hervía cuando llegó frente al Retrato, apenas y miró a los elfos, solo dijo _"chocolate"_ y corrieron a llenarle los brazos de las barras café. Cuando volvió al despacho se encontró a Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos y los labios más rojos. Seguramente había estado llorando y mordiéndose los labios. Apenas lo vio corrió hacía él, pero no por sus brazos —como le habría gustado— sino que por el chocolate. Sirius dio un resoplido pensando en que a algunas chicas les iba mejor el chocolate.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó Hermione y vertió las barras en su caldero—.

Sirius esperó a que bebiera al menos 2 tazas antes de volver a interrogarla.

—Entonces… —Comenzó él— ¿Es verdad que voy a morir?—.

—Todos morimos eventualmente, Sirius —Le respondió ella con resentimiento, como si la muerte le hubiese arrebatado mucho— …Tú moriste cuando yo tenía 16 años—.

Sirius tragó saliva. Había dicho ¿...cuándo ella tenía 16 años?

—¿Cuán…? —No estaba muy seguro de si preguntar— ¿…Cuántos años tenía yo?—.

—36—.

Este si que era un golpe terrible. No sabía si era por un tema de la edad o si era por ese espíritu de rebeldía que lo caracterizaba, pero lo que más le había impactado era que tenía una diferencia de 21 años con Hermione... Que ella fuera mayor, a él no le traía ningún problema, incluso era mejor, ¿pero que él fuera 21 años mayor en el futuro…? Solo se dejó caer en la silla con pesar. Y él que pensaba que lo peor había sido enterarse de que Hermione estaba comprometida.

—Sirius, sé que es difícil de entender —Trataba de animarlo Hermione, que se le había acercado— …Pero para eso estoy aquí. Ahora que me he sacado del pecho todo lo que tenía que decir, es imprescindible que te mantengas con vida por..por… —Sirius la miró. Se había callado, como si dudara— …Por los que conocerás en unos años más —Terminó por decir nerviosa—.

Sin los lentes, Hermione no podía esconder bien sus emociones. Había estado a punto de decir algo importante, pero arrepentida había guardado silencio. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

—¿Por qué a los 36 —Quiso saber— y no antes?—.

—Bueno… —Hermione volvió a revolver sus manos nerviosa— digamos que no estuviste muy presente los últimos años—.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—.

—¡Sirius, no es importante! —Le soltó de repente alejándose— Lo único que importa es que debes mantenerte a salvo, ahora que lo sabes—.

—Para mí si es importante, estamos hablando de mi vida—.

—Ya casi amanece —Dijo Hermione. Sirius se dio cuenta que trataba de evitar el tema. De igual manera miró hacía la ventana, era cierto, amanecía— …Lo mejor será que vuelvas a la sala común. No es bueno que te vean salir de mi despacho —Hermione trató de sonreír— …Se vería mal—.

Era verdad, la idea de salir de su despacho por la mañana incitaría a toda la imaginación de sus profesores y compañeros. Le habría parecido divertido, si no se hubiese enterado de tantas cosas esa noche.

—No me iré hasta que me cuentes todo lo que tengo que saber —Se lo dijo de manera firme, dándole a entender que no se movería. Hermione entendió el mensaje y se bebió otra taza de chocolate—.

—Lo que te voy a decir —Comenzó con tono grave— pone en peligro todo mi futuro… —Hermione restregó sus ojos, se notaba cansada— Hay ciertas cosas que no podré decirte y seré tajante en ese sentido —Sirius asintió, ya vería más adelante si ese punto no era revocable— …Me preguntaste por qué mueres a los 36 y no antes. La respuesta es sencilla: Pasaste 12 años en Azkaban—.

A Sirius se le secó la boca. ¿Hermione le había dicho que la respuesta era sencilla? Eso era cualquier cosa, menos sencilla.

—¿Me..me convertiré en un criminal?... ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir? —Sirius se pasó las manos por la frente despejándose la cara— ...Azkaban por Merlín, digo... me he saltado las normas una que otra vez, pero esto es ridículo—.

—No, no irás a Azkaban por ningún delito, por lo menos no cometido por ti —Se explicó—.

—¿Alguien me tenderá una trampa? —Sirius elevó su voz unos cuantos tonos haciendo que Hermione se levantara de su silla para calmarlo— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Pasaré 12 años en esa Prisión! —Sirius respiraba con irregularidad— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me mandará a Azkaban?—.

—No puedo decírtelo —Sirius entendió por sus ojos que lo mejor era no insistir. No se lo diría— …No viaje en el tiempo para contarte esto. Es irrelevante. Lo qué si puedo decirte, es que hay una manera de que no vayas a Azkaban —La miró con interés— ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? —Sirius se cubrió sus ojos con las manos, así sería más fácil escuchar, sin tener que mirarla. Hizo ademán de que continuara— …En unos tres o cuatro años comenzarás a desconfiar de todos —Sirius la miró para hablarle, pero Hermione no se lo permitió— …Por favor no me interrumpas —Le pidió— …Como te decía, en unos años comenzarás a desconfiar de la gente, en realidad todos comenzarán a desconfiar de todos—.

—Es por Voldemort, ¿verdad? —Hermione no se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del Mago más Tenebroso de su boca, gesto que no pasó por alto Sirius—.

—Así es, Voldemort se alzará más terrible que nunca y comenzará a reclutar magos… —.

Hermione se calló, Sirius se percató de que no sabía cómo continuar, pero tampoco se atrevía a presionarla. Tenía una sonrisa irónica en los labios, como diciendo que esa no sería la primera vez que Voldemort se alzaría de manera terrible.

—Este es uno de los problemas más grandes a los que me he enfrentado en la vida —Se paseó por el despacho— …Y créeme, me he enfrentado a todo—.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y Sirius percibió el dolor que escondían sus palabras.

—¿Nos conocíamos en el futuro? —Preguntó de pronto para darle confianza, pero en el fondo, por curiosidad—.

—Si —Le sonrió y Sirius no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa— Tú eras… —Pero Hermione volvió a callarse de manera abrupta—.

—¿Yo era…? —La alentó Sirius, esperando una respuesta como: "_Mi amor secreto"_—.

—…El Padrino de mi mejor amigo —Terminó por decir—.

Se desilusionó, aunque preguntó con dignidad para que no se diera cuenta:

—¿Voy a ser padrino… de quién?—.

—Tampoco puedo decírtelo —Le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa triste— …Escúchame Sirius, —Se arrodilló a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y lo miró con intensidad. Sirius hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera, ya que hacia todo lo contrario a calmarlo— lo importante es que te mantengas a salvo. Cuándo comiences a dudar de la gente, por nada del mundo vayas a desconfiar de Remus —¿De Lupin...? ¿porqué tenía que hablar de Lupin?—.

—¿Cuál es tú relación con Lupin… me refiero al futuro? —Quiso saber y Hermione lo miró confundida—.

—¿Qué tiene de importante eso ahora?—.

—Es solo curiosidad—.

—Remus era mi Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, y un amigo muy querido —Sirius notó la pena en sus ojos castaños—.

—Remus está bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir en tú futuro, o sea en el mío… ah, tú me entiendes—.

—Remus muere en la batalla final —Le respondió con un hilo de voz— …Solo unos años después de ti —Sirius se quedó sin habla, se sentía como un imbécil. Su mejor amigo muere en batalla y, él preocupado por una supuesta relación escondida con Hermione. Hermione aprovechó su silencio para apretar la mano de Sirius con más fuerza y hablarle con apremio— …Tienes que escuchar con atención Sirius. Si tú vives: Remus, su mujer y el hermano de mi prometido estarán de vuelta cuando yo vuelva a mi tiempo—.

¿Qué le decía? ¿Quién viviría si él seguía con vida? Al único que reconocía era a Remus. Era demasiada información: Él muerto, Lupin muerto… ¿quién más moriría? ¿acaso le importaba de verdad que viviera o solo era para mantener a sus amigos con vida?

—No entiendo nada, lo siento —Le dijo con el orgullo herido y sintió una fuertes ganas por salir de ahí— …Tienes razón, lo mejor es que me vaya—.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente dejando a Hermione de rodillas, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando Hermione lo petrificó. Con el cuerpo estático sobre el suelo, solo pudo verla y escucharla sin decir palabra.

—¡Tú querías enterarte de todo, —Le habló en ese tono de regaño que tanto le molestaba— yo no quería decirte nada!, pero me presionaste, ¡prácticamente me obligaste!, además de seguirme —Hermione estaba arrodillada a su lado— Eres inmaduro, irresponsable y tienes cero respeto por las reglas. No puedo decirte que haya una diferencia abismal entre tu "yo joven" con el "Sirius adulto", pero definitivamente en mi tiempo eras más sensato… —Hermione tomó aire— Ahora vas a terminar de escucharme y quedarte tranquilo —Sirius se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza, si hace solo unos momentos estaba al borde del desmayo—.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Le preguntó luego de que la movilidad volviera a su cuerpo— Me refiero a la varita—.

—No te diste cuenta ¿verdad? —Le sonrió Hermione con satisfacción— Fue cuando me arrodille a tú lado. Pero eso no es importante —Lo cortó cuando él iba a hablar— ¿…Dónde me quede? ah si… —Ha Sirius ya le estaban mareando los paseos de Hermione— Otra vez comencé mal, discúlpame —Dio un largo suspiro y continuó— …Lo que te estoy tratando de decir, es que personas muy queridas, tanto para mí como para ti, morirán en el futuro. No sé con exactitud de qué manera los beneficiará tu sobrevivencia, pero Dumbledore lo cree de vital importancia —Se hablaba más a sí misma que a Sirius— Y yo nunca cuestionaría su criterio: Debes de conocer a las personas de las que te hablo… —.

Hermione le hablo de unos pelirrojos y de una prima de él que estaba por nacer, que resultaría ser la mujer de Remus.

—Y me dices esto, ¿pero no me hablas de la supuesta traición que me llevará a 12 años en Azkaban? Tengo derecho a saberlo—.

Sirius se daba cuenta de que volvía a poner a Hermione en un aprieto.

—Por favor no me hagas hablar de eso —Le rogaba con un leve temblor del labio— Lo único que importa es que no debes dejar nunca de confiar en Remus. Y si tienes que confiar un secreto a alguien, no se lo confíes a nadie más que a él. Prométemelo Sirius —Le suplicó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—.

—¿Pero, por qué?—.

—¡Prométemelo!—.

—Esta bien, te lo prometo —Le dijo finalmente para calmar su histeria—.

Hermione agradecida se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sirius que quería tomar ventaja del abrazo, se dispuso a rodearla con los brazos, pero Hermione ya se había ido por otra taza de chocolate.

—¿Puedes entregarme mi bolso?, por favor —Le pidió, tendiéndole la mano—.

Sirius vaciló, aún tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, además de no querer que la conversación se acabara.

—Antes dime de quién es ese hijo, ese del cual seré Padrino —Ya no se le ocurría qué más preguntar—.

—No vas a dejarme tranquila, ¿cierto? —Hermione le dio una mirada moribunda, se dejó caer abatida en la silla, mientras se acariciaba la sien— …Supongo que no hará ningún mal en que lo sepas —Le dijo reflexionando— Es el hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter—.

Sirius se llevó una sorpresa enorme frente a esa revelación, no pudo evitar unos aplausos y un silbido. Tenía que hacer su última pregunta ¿James estaría también en el futuro? Y otra cosa, ella había dicho ¿en la 2° batalla? Pero Hermione, como si le hubiese visto el pensamiento se le adelantó.

—No necesitas saber nada más, así que guarda tus preguntas. Con el pasar de los años todo dejará de ser un secreto—.

—Te sorprenderías si te dijera que aún todo me parece un poco… ¿fantasioso? —Le afirmó más que preguntar—.

—La verdad, es que no —Le respondió con una sonrisa franca— Pero tengo una manera de probarte, al menos, que vengo del futuro—.

Sirius vio como Hermione buscaba un pergamino en el desastre que tenía en el suelo, rápidamente garabateo unas palabras y se las entregó.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le preguntó sin entender—.

—Es la dirección de la casa de mis padres. En unos… —Hermione hizo unos cálculos mentales— 2 años, 5 meses, 1 semana y 3 días habré nacido. Puedes verificarlo, te dejé la dirección del Hospital también. Mi nombre completo es Hermione Jean Granger —Ella le dio una mirada compasiva, seguramente la confusión y el miedo a que lo que dijera Hermione fuera verdad, se le había reflejado en la cara a Sirius— …Sé que es difícil, pero el dolor que dejó la Batalla final en mi presente, es indescriptible. Estoy depositando en ti secretos importantísimos. Lo que te he dicho no puede saberlo nadie más que tú —Lo miró dudosa y agregó— …No pienses que te estoy utilizando como un medio Sirius, también te he echado de menos. Has lo que te digo y tendrás una segunda oportunidad—.

Ya estaba, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Se sintió mucho más animado, casi podía sentir la sonrisa estúpida que debía de tener en la cara.

—Tranquila, por algo me convierto en un perro —Le guiñó un ojo— Es el animal más leal, ¿sabes? Puedes confiar en mí—.

—No lo dudo, Sirius —Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, a Sirius le habría encantado que el momento hubiese durado, pero Hermione volviendo a su estado nervioso interrumpió la mirada— ¿Tengo permiso para tomar mi bolso?—.

Reparó en que aún tenía el bolso, le dio una sonrisa rápida a Hermione y se lo tendió.

—¿Vas a decirme que llevas ahí dentro?—.

—De hecho, vas a verlo —Sirius vio con sorpresa como Hermione sacaba una burbuja pequeña con una bolita color verde dentro— …Te presento mi pasaje de vuelta—.

—¿Pien..piensas irte ahora? —Le preguntó sin poder disfrazar la alarma en su voz, a lo que Hermione le dio una cálida mirada—.

—Así es… como pudiste darte cuenta, apenas y me mantengo despierta. No puedo seguir aquí —La joven se tocó la zona del corazón, tenía una expresión dolorida y afectada— No me siento completa, es como si siguiera en mi tiempo ¿Me entiendes? —Sirius no sabía que responderle, estaba claro que no la entendía— …No, claro que no—.

—Pero sospecharán —No quería sonar desesperado, pero no quería que la única mujer que había causado una impresión en su vida, se fuera— ¿…No crees que deberías esperar hasta el final del curso?—.

—Le deje hoy mi renuncia a Dumbledore —A Sirius se le vino el alma al suelo— …Sería sospechoso que siguiera aquí por la mañana —Por alguna extraña razón, no quería mirar a Hermione, se sentía como un niño, pendiente de sus zapatos— Nos volveremos a ver Sirius —Le sonrió Hermione mientras ordenaba todo el caos de su despacho, y metía sus cosas rápidamente en su pequeñísimo bolsito de cuentas—.

—¿Crees que recuerdes este viaje?—.

Hermione se detuvo en guardar sus cosas y miró los ojos grises de Sirius, pareció meditar su respuesta.

—La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que lo descubriré cuando llegue, pero si realmente lo recordase. Tú serás el primero en saberlo—.

Sirius notaba como Hermione trataba de asegurarle que el viaje no sería en vano, que todo resultaría bien y que se encontrarían en unos años más. Pero podía escuchar y ver más allá de esas palabras. Hermione ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a su tiempo en su estado.

—Llévame contigo —No pudo contenerse, tenía que pedírselo— …Así te asegurarás de que estaré vivo —Trató de explicarse frente a la mirada de extrañeza de Hermione—.

—Aunque quisiera llevarte, no podría Sirius… Lo siento —Le respondió Hermione, realmente afectada—.

Sirius asintió y volvió a mirar el suelo, se sentía estúpido. Era obvio ¿Por qué no se había quedado callado? Además… Si todo resultaba bien, ella tenía a su prometido, ese tal _"Ron"_. Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento levantándole el rostro por la barbilla.

—No estoy arrepentida de haberte contado lo que te dije, me costó, es cierto, pero no estoy arrepentida. Si confías en Remus no irás a dar a Azkaban… —Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente y le habló al oído— Sé que te cuesta, pero mantente fuera del peligro y sé prudente —Sirius a pesar de lo desdichado que se sentía no pudo evitar sonreír— …Otra cosa —Agregó Hermione al soltarse de Sirius— Remus se enamorará de tú prima, por favor ayúdalo. Tiene esa absurda creencia de que por ser mayor y por sobre todo, ser un Hombre Lobo, no debe quedarse con la mujer que ama—.

Sirius sonrió complacido, entendió que para Hermione no había problemas referente a la diferencia de edad, claramente ella no se refería a ambos, pero no importaba, le daba esperanzas de todos modos.

—Bueno… —Hermione se veía algo indecisa— Me voy—.

"Dile algo, dile algo", se decía Sirius, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Hermione ya masticaba el fruto en su boca. Y cuando Sirius se había animado a abrir la boca. Hermione ya había desaparecido.

Nuevamente esa desesperación de no sentirse en ninguna parte, ese desplazamiento de todo lo físico y la agonía de no saber si estaba viva o muerta. Esta vez duró poco, no cayó sobre nadie, como le había sucedido en su primer viaje.

En cambio, se encontraba plácidamente recostada sobre una cama ¡que paz y descanso sentía, el sentirse completa otra vez! Pero no estaba sola en la cama, podía sentir el calor de una persona a su lado. _"Ron"_ pensó, y se acurrucó a su lado. Él pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. También se llevó una sorpresa cuando él condujo su mano a su bajo vientre y con la otra aferró su pecho izquierdo. Era algo sumamente inusual en él, pero se lo dejo pasar.

—Te extrañé mucho —Le dijo Hermione en voz bajísima—.

—Te amo… —Fue lo único que le respondió él—.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, pero al instante cayó en la cuenta de esa voz. Era más grave y definitivamente más seductora que la voz de Ron. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, hace solo unos minutos que había escuchado esa misma voz ¿o estaba confundida?

No podía ser, tenía que ser una broma. A lo mejor se equivocó de tiempo. Si, eso debía ser. ¡No que absurdo! Eso no era posible, pero no pudo seguir armando hipótesis.

—¿Hermione, qué pasa? —Le preguntó aquella voz desde la negrura. Hermione histérica buscó algo con que defenderse, la habitación estaba oscurísima ¿dónde rayos estaba su varita? solo encontró un zapato y una bata gruesa que se ciñó con nervios—.

—N..no… ¡No! Quédate exactamente donde estás… —Le gritó blandiendo su poca intimidante arma—.

Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió de un golpe y observó al hombre joven que estaba de pie como ella, justo al lado de la cama. Con horror y sorpresa fijó sus ojos castaños en sus ojos grises.

—¿Si..Sirius Black? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz—.

* * *

_Y si, hasta ahí queda el capítulo ¿cuántas/os han llegado hasta aquí? ¿a cuántas/os se los está comiendo la ansiedad por saber lo que va a ocurrir entre estos dos? Diganme! quiero saber! dejenme un review! jajajaj. Los siguientes capítulos —que corresponden a la 2da parte del fic— los subiré 1 vez por semana, son más largos y necesitan más cambios que esta primera parte, por supuesto espero sus ánimos con muchos reviews, ¡son 14 capítulos solo la 2da parte! no sé en qué me he metido jajaj. Otra aclaración, **Alessandra.12** me hizo una muy buena observación por la falta de cicatriz de "sangre sucia" de Hermione en su antebrazo izquierdo del capítulo anterior, así que lo agregue aquí (gracias querida). Sin más, me despido agradeciendo a quienes me han dejado comentario, que es para mi lo principal de estar en esta plataforma: _**lkdv, Alessandra.12, fransanchez, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi, melissablack04, Blasberry Alice y selin3838**. Un beso gigante.

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	6. Presente

_Tanto para los antiguos como para los nuevos lectores: Comienza la 2da parte del fic, con tantos enredos como enmarañado tiene el pelo Hermione (ni se imaginan). Nos leemos al final._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Presente**

Sirius parecía pensar que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, porque había tratado de persuadir a Hermione de que volviera a la cama, acariciando levemente su brazo. Hermione entre sonrojada y escandalizada le lanzó un zapato, sabía que no le haría ningún daño, pero al menos le serviría para hacer distancia.

—En serio ¿…un zapato? —Le preguntó Sirius incrédulo, mientras se acariciaba el sitio donde lo había golpeado Hermione; al instante se quedó con la mano estática, pareciendo comprender la situación, porque agregó— …Si estas molesta porque compré otra motocicleta, déjame decirte que…—.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchaba, ya estaba en la escalera, sumamente confundida con la cabeza dándole vueltas, no lograba reconocer nada. Bajó de dos en dos por la escalera de caracol. A su espalda escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Sirius.

—¿Te quieres calmar? —Le gritaba, olvidando lo de la motocicleta—.

—¡N..no, no me sigas! —Le respondió Hermione con los nervios de punta mientras hurgueteaba en cajones en busca de su varita—.

—¿Qué te pasa _Mio_? —Le preguntó con voz ahogada por la carrera, cuando la encontró—.

Hermione interrumpió su búsqueda, sintiéndose más confundida por como la había llamado. Lo miró, pero rápidamente desvió los ojos. ¡No podía ni verlo!, ahora bajo la luz y con la cercanía, lo veía claramente. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos boxers azul petróleo dejando sus piernas y torso al desnudo. Recordó la forma en la que la había tomado en la cama y un calor súbito se le fue a las mejillas, se tapó los ojos y salió corriendo a la cocina.

—Me estás asustando, —Le decía Sirius cómo si le hablara a un loco— vamos a sentarnos, ¿si?—.

—¡No me hables así! —Le gritó ella histérica, que ya había tomado 6 metros de distancia de él y se escondía en la cocina, poniendo una pequeña mesita como obstáculo —¿Dónde está mi varita? —Le preguntó amenazándolo con una sartén—.

—Donde siempre la dejas —Le respondió Sirius con alarma en la voz, se veía muy preocupado—.

—Y..y… ¿y dónde es eso? —Preguntó Hermione insegura, la mano que sostenía el sartén tiritaba—.

—Si es una broma por todas las que te he hecho, te digo de verdad, que esta no es la manera de devolverme la mano… —Le dijo con gravedad, pero como Hermione no respondió, Sirius señaló escaleras arriba preocupado— …En la mesita de noche —Le respondió con miedo— ¿…te..te.. te encuentras bien?—.

Hermione no se detuvo a contestar, salió corriendo al 2° piso.

—¡No me sigas, Sirius Black! —Le gritó lanzándole el sartén, esperó un momento al borde de la escalera para ver si se atrevía a subir—.

Hermione no entendía nada, su malestar iba en ascenso y una gran angustia se agolpaba en su garganta. Se mordió el labio, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza. La voz de Sirius le llegó desde el primer piso.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí —Le respondió y Hermione notó el nerviosismo en su voz. Ella no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal— … Pero por favor cálmate no vayas a hacerle daño al… —.

Pero no siguió escuchándolo, se dirigió rápidamente a la mesita de noche dónde efectivamente estaba su varita. Dio un suspiro de alivio, tomó unas zapatillas y se dirigió al 1er piso.

—¿Qué haces? —Sirius se había levantado de un salto del sillón—.

Hermione no quería ser grosera, no quería estar tan histérica como estaba, pero toda la situación la tenía fuera de control, apenas y sabía lo que hacía.

—Lo digo enserio —Lo amenazó ella, ya con la varita en mano— ¡Qué..qué..quédate donde estás!—.

Hermione caminó en dirección a la puerta sin despegarle ojo, quería asegurarse de que no la siguiera.

—Háblame, no te vayas… —Se veía muy afligido— Por favor—.

A Hermione le temblaba el labio, dudo, pero no le dijo nada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo dejó solo. Afuera no se podía distinguir nada, caminó unos cuantos metros a tumbos adentrándose entre los árboles, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que pudo desaparecerse. El viaje le dio un extraño pinchazo en el bajo vientre, pero el malestar de la cabeza no le dio tiempo para pensar en ello. Observó su entorno, se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Westminster, seguía siendo de noche.

Silencio y soledad.

Se derrumbó en el suelo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué estaba Sirius durmiendo con ella? ¿Dónde estaba Ron? Sollozó. Hermione no sabía con qué se encontraría cuando volviese al presente, pero definitivamente aparecer durmiendo junto a Sirius no estaba dentro de las posibilidades.

Sirius…

Recordó su rostro. Él podría haberle dado respuestas. Pero no estaba segura de sí sabía del viaje al pasado, de si era el mismo Sirius que conoció en 7mo curso. Hermione no estaba segura de nada, estaba enloqueciendo… Pero sabía con quién necesitaba hablar. Limpió sus lágrimas y sorbió su nariz. A pesar de llevar una bata gruesa, tiritaba de frío. Ya estaba en pie.

Volvió a desaparecerse, nuevamente sintió ese pinchazo y, otra vez se dijo que no había tiempo para ver qué andaba mal. Esta vez se encontraba frente a una hospedería.

Revolvió en sus bolsillos, por supuesto que en esa bata no llevaba dinero. Con pesar le hizo un hechizo _confundus _a la mujer que atendía. Se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama.

Estaba exhausta, necesitaba dormir. Cerró los ojos y sin saber por qué, el rostro de Sirius reapareció en su mente. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy afectado. Se quedó dormida pensando en él.

Al día siguiente amaneció aún sintiendo sueño, habría seguido durmiendo, pero se obligó a levantarse por el hambre voraz que sentía. Se dijo que era normal, a fin de cuentas, lo mismo le había pasado la primera vez que viajó en el tiempo. Las entrañas le rugían, pero como no tenía dinero tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a la varita.

Sintiéndose culpable, pero con el estómago lleno, volvió a la habitación. Tenía que buscar a Harry, aunque no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y entre paseos volvió a cuestionarse todo lo vivido, como si de esa forma pudiese aclarar aquel enredo. Porque había una explicación, ¿no? Definitivamente era un error, ella debería haber despertado en su cama, junto a Ron y no a Sirius, porque estaba claro que ese "_te amo" _no era para ella. Si, por supuesto que era un error porque Sirius la había llamado _"Mio", _Hermione supuso que se trataba de otra de sus conquistas, y simplemente se confundió.

Se retorció las manos nerviosa, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, ya que una lechuza le golpeaba la ventana con el pico. Hermione la miró sorprendida, pero la hizo pasar de inmediato ante su insistencia, le quitó el pergamino y hecho a volar.

Le tiritaban las manos ¿quién podría ser? Abrió el pergamino con miedo y reconoció la caligrafía rápida de Ginny:

_¿Qué te pasa Hermione? A Sirius casi le da un ataque, el pobre no sabía qué hacer. Dijo que te habías desaparecido fuera de la casa ¡En tu estado! ¡Alguien podría haberte visto¡ Jamás esperé un comportamiento tan irresponsable por tu parte. Harry va en tu busca, no te muevas._

El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, la había llamado Hermione, entonces Mio era ella. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras en la otra tenía la carta. Hermione comenzó a arrugarla, entre su consternación y miedo, prefirió dar paso a la molestia. Ginny la trataba de irresponsable, pero a ver cómo reaccionaba ella si se encontrara a Lupin, o quién sabe Merlín, en vez de a Harry durmiendo a su lado… y llamaba a Sirius pobre —bufó— ¿y qué pasaba con ella? No había sido Sirius quien viajó casi 30 años en el tiempo, arriesgándolo todo… ¡había sido ella, Hermione! y el pobre era Sirius. Increíble. Aunque tenía que admitir que Ginny no sabía nada de todo aquello. De todas formas, le indignaba.

Y a qué se refería Ginny con "_su estado_". Que ella supiera no le pasaba nada… Al menos no tendría que buscar a Harry, solo tenía que esperar.

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque unos momentos después tocaron a su puerta. Hermione fue como un rayo a abrirla. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con su amigo. Pero no era Harry quien estaba en la puerta, si no Sirius.

Hermione le dio una mirada fugaz: Llevaba puesto unos jeans andrajosos y un polerón gris enorme, la capucha del polerón cubría su rostro y, para darle un aspecto más sospechoso, traía puestos los mismos lentes de cristal azul oscuro que ella había utilizado en el pasado. No quiso saber el porqué de su vestimenta, ni menos acerca de sus lentes. Sin pensárselo dos veces, trató de cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero Sirius —que era mucho más fuerte— se lo impidió. Hermione sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba, algo le ocurría que la llevaba a evitarlo. La única certeza que tenía es que estaba aterrada.

—Mio, por favor —Le rogó Sirius cerrando la puerta, quitándose los lentes y saliendo de la capucha del polerón—.

—¿Harry, dónde está Harry? —Le preguntó presurosa—.

—Yo vine en su lugar—.

—Sirius, no quiero ser grosera contigo, ¡Pero no eres tú con quien quiero hablar! ¡Quiero a Harry! —Le costaba controlarse ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? sus emociones eran un hervidero de agua ardiente—.

—Está bien, pero por favor tranquilízate —Trataba de apaciguarla, pero causaba todo el efecto contrario—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo sin comprender ¿Por qué Sirius no se molestaba con ella? Ya estaba fastidiándole su manera de: "Tranquila, si todo está bien" ¡cuando nada estaba bien!

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de decir eso? —Le pidió irritada—.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse, que sus nervios estaban fuera de control, pero era entendible, si tomaba en cuenta que él había despertado a su lado —y tocándola de una manera que Ron jamás había hecho— sin mencionar el hecho del _"te amo"_, que ya sabía que había sido para ella, que lo quisiera o no, la tenía sumamente confundida.

—Mio, por favor —Le rogó Sirius—.

La había llamado _Mio_ nuevamente. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, cayendo en la cuenta de que era un diminutivo para su nombre: Her…_mio._..ne. Pero que ella recordase, nadie la había llamado así antes, nunca.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —Le preguntó dudosa—.

—Mio… —Le dijo Sirius con naturalidad, como si la llamara así a diario—.

De pronto sintió unas nauseas horribles, no podía contenerse. Se llevó las manos a la boca y la otra al estómago, se fue corriendo al baño. Mientras vomitaba, Sirius le habló entre urgente y preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes alguna molestia? ¿Quieres ir a San Mungo?—.

—¡Estoy vomitando! —Le gritó Hermione con enfado— ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Y no, no quiero ir a San Mungo —Se sentía fatal, no quería que Sirius la viera en ese estado ni que la escuchase, cerró la puerta—.

—Mio, volvamos a casa —Le rogaba Sirius a través de la puerta—.

—Deja de… —Volvió a vomitar— ¡de llamarme así!—.

No es que le molestase el diminutivo, pero era la forma íntima y familiar con la que la llamaba Sirius, lo que la descolocaba. Hermione se dejó caer frente a la ducha produciendo un ruido sordo. Sirius se puso como loco preguntándole si se encontraba bien, estaba a punto de derribar la puerta.

—¡Estoy bien! —Se llevó las manos a la cara— Sirius por favor déjame sola —Le rogó aguantando el llanto— …Solo quiero ver a Harry, por favor tráeme a Harry—.

Silencio.

—¿Sirius…?—.

—Está bien, lo traeré —Dijo al fin con pesadumbre—.

—Te lo agradezco —Musitó—.

Hermione sintió una oleada de pena, la voz de Sirius sonaba muy dolida. Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, decidió salir del baño. Estaba sola.

Se recostó en la cama, y con sus manos aferró su vientre, seguramente había comido algo en mal estado, parecía hinchada.

—Algo no está bien… —Se dijo— Aunque eso está clarísimo —Se dio una vuelta en la cama— Pero… —Se tocó el cuerpo— Es algo en mí… estoy diferente —Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente al baño para mirarse en el espejo, abrió mucho los ojos, parpadeó unos segundos y con voz sorprendida le hablo a su reflejo— Mi pelo está más brillante y… ¡mi piel! —Exclamó acariciando su rostro— está resplandeciente ¿pero qué…?—.

No pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que estaba, a pesar de que acaba de vomitar. Era la misma, pero simplemente relucía. Sus ojos también tenían un brillo extraño. No recordaba haber estado más exquisita antes. Tocaron a la puerta.

Esta vez Hermione se tomó su tiempo, esperó un momento con la mano sobre la manilla y preguntó quién era.

—Soy Harry, lo prometo —Era la voz de su amigo, abrió la puerta—.

—Harry, estaba aterrada, ¡gracias a Merlín! —Se lanzó a su cuello, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo—.

—¿Qué pasó, Hermione? Sabes que no puedes desaparecerte —La regañó—.

—Pero ¿qué les pasa? ¡No estoy enferma! y soy la mejor en desaparecerme… —Le dijo puntualizando con su dedo en el pecho de Harry—.

—Si, lo sé, y no, claro que no estás enferma, pero estás…—.

—¡Pero nada Harry!, —Lo interrumpió ella— acabo de regresar y me encuentro con… —.

—¿De qué hablas? —La mirada de su amigo era de total intriga— ¿Regresar…? ¿De dónde? Sabes que no puedes salir de la casa—.

Parpadeó un par de veces y Hermione se aterró ¿y si aquel Harry no fuera su mejor amigo? ¿y si él no supiera nada de su viaje al pasado? Se sentó abatida en la cama, con tanto miedo de hablar con él como con Sirius, pero Harry continuó.

—…Me estás diciendo… que tú… —Su amigo se calló de pronto, miró con más atención a Hermione y se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa— Hermione, acaso sabes que estás… —.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy qué…? —Le preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin darle tiempo a que terminara— ¡Estoy qué, Harry!—.

—No puede ser… No lo sabes… —Le dijo Harry con los ojos como platos, por unos largos segundos no dijo nada— ¿cómo puedes no saberlo…? ¡Por la barba de Dumbledore! …Eres tú —Terminó por decir, viéndola como si fuera la primera vez—.

Hermione lo miró con gesto impaciente, esperando escuchar algo más revelador.

—Claro que soy yo—.

—No —Harry le hablaba con voz ahogada, como si no pudiera contener su sorpresa— …Has vuelto—.

—Entonces… tú… —Hermione no sabía si hablaban de lo mismo, tenía miedo de exponerse— ¿Qué sabes de dónde he vuelto? —Logró preguntarle dudosa y se sintió un poco estúpida por lo críptica—.

—Has vuelto del viaje —Le respondió Harry con un hilo de voz— …Has vuelto de salvar a Sirius—.

—Oh por Merlín —Se lanzó a abrazarlo— …Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, que estaba sola, que tú no eras Harry, mi Harry —Le dijo con rapidez, entre ansiosa y aliviada—.

—Por eso saliste tan alterada de tu casa anoche —Comenzó a atar cabos, hablando más para si mismo que para Hermione, se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros— …Por eso no quieres ver a Sirius—.

Hermione se sintió tan agradecida de que la entendiese, de que no estuviera sola en todo ese embrollo.

—Estoy muy asustada, Harry —Lo volvió a abrazar— No entiendo qué pasa ¿dónde está Ron?—.

Harry se mostró muy alarmado frente a la pregunta. Abrió los ojos como platos y guardó silencio unos segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron eternos, antes de hablarle con tiento.

—Vas a encontrarte con muchos cambios por aquí, Hermione —Se lo dijo muy despacio como si de esa forma contuviera una avalancha—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hermione ahogó un gritito— No me digas que logré que Ron muriera— Oh no, no, ¡no! Soy una estúpida—.

—No, no digas eso —La tranquilizó Harry aventando su mano en el aire— Él está bien—.

—¿Entonces resultó? —Quiso saber con ilusión— ¿Están vivos?—.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente y asintió, Hermione volvió a colgarse de su cuello con gritos de júbilo. Una buena noticia en ese momento era mejor que nada.

—Tenías razón Hermione. Esto fue lo mejor—.

Pero la sonrisa de Harry se apagó al instante. Su semblante se volvió grave y preocupado.

—Yo jamás pensé… —Hermione notó que a su amigo le costaba hablar, la puso nerviosa— Que tú… Quiero decir… que… que volverías—.

—Pero volví. Harry… ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Le preguntó con miedo— ¿Por qué me encontré —Le avergonzaba decírselo, asique lo dijo en un susurró— …durmiendo con Sirius?—.

Harry tragó saliva, claramente incómodo. Se sentó en la cama y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo. Se le quedo viendo fijamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca casi al instante. Hermione podía adivinar lo que le pasaba a Harry, ella también había hecho lo mismo cuando dudo en hablarle a Sirius en el pasado, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—…Hermione, no es bueno que te enteres de nada en tu estado. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que gustes—.

—¿De qué hablas? yo tengo mi casa, con Ron ¿recuerdas? —Como Harry no agregaba nada, Hermione preguntó con temor— ¿…de qué estado me hablas?—.

—Ya sabes que a Ginny no le importaría —Siguió Harry, pasando por alto las preguntas de su amiga— ¡...y el pequeño Albus te adora!—.

—No trates de desviar la conversación —Le dijo severa levantándose de la cama— ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?—.

—Hermione… —Harry se armó de valor, tomó aire— Tú ya no vives con Ron—.

Hermione sonrió al principio, incrédula, pero Harry seguía con la misma expresión preocupada. Hermione ahogó un grito.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Me dejo?! —Volvió a sentarse en la cama con un nudo en la garganta— …Sabía que tenía que decirle lo del viaje, no debería haberme ido sin decírselo… Pensó que lo engañaba ¿verdad?—.

—No, nada de eso… es más complicado—.

Hermione notó el aprieto en que se veía Harry, no sabía cómo hablarle, y a ella ya se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas ¿Qué sería aquello tan terrible? ¿De qué cambios hablaba? Justo en ese momento irrumpió Sirius en la habitación, a Harry no le agradó, ya que le dio una mirada de total reproche.

—No en su estado, Sirius—.

Hermione no podía parar su imaginación ¿Iba a morir? ¿era eso? Seguramente el viaje en el tiempo le había consumido la vida, y Sirius por lástima había decidido estar con ella, eso explicaba que despertara con él. Ron se había enterado de todo y ya no quería estar con ella ¿era eso? Quizás si... Hermione se revolvió el cabello, le parecía ridículo, pero probablemente si iba a morir, eso explicaría por qué se sentía aún somnolienta.

Pero un momento, ¿qué hacía Sirius ahí?

—¿Estuviste escuchando? —Le preguntó Hermione furiosa, que parecía que todo le molestaba más de lo normal—.

Sirius no le respondió, estaba luchando con la mirada enojada de su ahijado.

—Lo siento Harry, pero eventualmente se enterará —Sirius estaba serio—.

—No entiendes Sirius, puede ser peor si se lo dices —Trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón—.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que le ocurra algo… A que se exponga… No se puede ocultar algo así —Le contra argumentó Sirius, buscando su entendimiento, pero Harry lo miraba furioso— Irá al baño, se cambiará de ropa o… Lo sabrá de una forma u otra Harry—.

—¿Qué..qué pasa conmigo? —Hermione miraba a uno y a otro, imaginando respuestas terribles—.

—Mio… —Le habló Sirius con voz extremadamente cuidadosa— Estas embarazada—.

¿Queeeé? Era una broma, un mal chiste, no podía ser otra cosa. Miró implorante a Harry ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿y dónde estaba Ron? Porque el bebé seguro sería de él. Volvió a mirar a Sirius sin poder creerlo. Siguió hablando, aunque su tono serio y seguro flaqueo al decir lo último.

—Y yo soy el Padre…—.

* * *

_Esto está que arde! ¿cómo quedaron? Con ganas de matarme porque lo dejé hasta ahí por supuesto, trataré de apurarme en corregir todos los caps, quiero comenzar otro proyecto (ya les contaré de qué se trata). Espero que me llenen de amor con sus reviews! y a quienes les guste el fic, corran la voz, recomiéndenlo! quiero mas tribuna! Por lo mismo, quiero hacer un agradecimiento a quienes me dejan en favoritos y alerta de historia, nunca les agradezco porque muy pocos de ellos me dejan review y eso me deja algo alicaída, pero me imagino que siguen el fic y lo leen, así que gracias (anímense a escribir un review). Ahora mi más cordial saludo y agradecimiento a quienes si se toman el tiempo de tipearme unas palabras: _**Alessandra.12, Guest, lkdv, selin3838, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi, ****Pinkiss, fransanchez e Iris.**_ Las aprecio for real, gracias queridas._

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	7. Sin explicación

_Acabo de terminar de leer la Orden del Fenix —creo que es la séptima vez— y volví a llorar como si no lo hubiese leído nunca... No se imaginan lo gratificante que es para mi, devolverle la vida a Sirius en esta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo VII: Sin explicación**

Había despertado, pero cuidó que Sirius y Harry no se dieran cuenta, cerró fuertemente los ojos. Tenía la boca seca y seguía sintiéndose mareada, aturdida, como si de un sopetón la hubiesen golpeado. No quiso moverse, a pesar de que estaba ligeramente incómoda sobre la cama. Iba a quedarse dormida nuevamente, cuando el corazón comenzó a acelerarsele ¿…en qué momento había dado a la cama?

Ah si, ya lo recordaba.

Fue justo cuando Sirius le dijo que estaba embarazada, —casi sonrió al recordarlo— y también había dicho que el bebé era de él —definitivamente tenía que dejar de recordar, o si no soltaría una carcajada—.

Hermione creía increíble que dos hombres —ya mayores— jugaran con algo tan serio. Porque eso era, un juego, un disparate. Ella no podía estar embarazada, y menos de Sirius. Esperaba que en cualquier minuto le tocaran el hombro para despertarla, y le dijeran que todo se trataba de una muy mala broma.

Sin embargo, no sucedió. Siguió con los ojos cerrados atenta y cautelosa. Podía escuchar la voz molesta de Harry, que se hacía oír por sobre la voz compungida de Sirius, trataban de hablar en susurros, pero ella los escuchaba muy bien.

—Mira lo que has hecho —Le reprochaba su ahijado— ¡lograste que se desmayara…! —Guardó un largo silencio, al que Sirius no se atrevió a interrumpir— ¿…Cómo pudiste darle una noticia así? ¡cuando te advertí que no!—.

—No lo entiendes Harry, se podía hacer daño, y no solo a ella, sino también a mi hijo… —Le respondió Sirius con voz afectada— …Tú no viste como actuó en la casa… No me reconocía—.

Hermione cerro con más fuerza los ojos. Tenía la vana esperanza de que fuera una broma, pero claramente no lo era. Luchaba con las ganas de abrir los ojos, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pero esperó a que volvieran a hablar.

—Sabes perfectamente que no habría permitido que algo malo le ocurriera. Si tan solo hubieses esperado… —Harry ya no lograba controlar el tono de su voz—.

—¿Esperado qué…? —Quiso saber Sirius desafiante— ¿esperado a que se le notara más? ¿a que llevara una barriga enorme? ¿a eso te refieres? ¿qué ibas a decirle, que engordó…? No seas ridículo—.

Silencio nuevamente. A Hermione le costaba seguir fingiendo, por un lado no quería escuchar, pero por otro no podía dejar de estar atenta a lo que dijeran. ¿De qué más se enteraría ahora? ¿Qué Voldemort se había arrepentido de todo y que vivía feliz junto a Bellatrix en las Bahamas? No, definitivamente era demasiado.

Hizo un movimiento a propósito para parecer que iba a despertar. Dio resultado, Harry y Sirius pararon de hablar y al fin llegaron a un acuerdo, discutirían fuera de la habitación.

A Hermione le llamó la atención que a pesar del enojo que sentía Harry contra Sirius, le dijera que no olvidase ponerse las gafas y subirse el gorro del polerón.

Esperó a escuchar el cierre de la puerta para levantarse de la cama. Estaba sola.

Miró por la ventana para ver si seguían ahí, y ahí estaban acaloradamente discutiendo. Sirius estuvo a punto de girarse a mirarla y Hermione dio un respingo, temerosa por verse descubierta. No fue capaz de controlarse, fue casi involuntario, no hubo momento para pensar en la vida del bebé o en ella misma. Sin darse cuenta se había desaparecido de nuevo, confundida y aterrada se tocó el vientre apenas tocó suelo firme. La punzada había vuelto, pero había desaparecido, parecía estar todo bien. Se sentía tan confundida, no estaba segura de nada, no sabía si quería seguir escuchando a Harry, Sirius o a quien fuera. Tenía que pensar en todo lo ocurrido, y para eso no necesitaba a nadie más con ella.

Tras asegurarse que en su cuerpo estaba todo bien, se fijó que al lugar al que había ido a dar, no lo conocía. Se extrañó, porque sabía que uno solo se aparecía en lugares que conocía o que quería ir; o, como a ella solía sucederle, a sitios que tenían un valor emocional. Pero Hermione realmente no recordaba haber estado ahí con anterioridad. Dio una mirada más profunda y se quedó sin aliento.

Estaba a las orillas de un río enorme de aguas claras, con el cielo celeste reflejándose sobre él, sus esponjosas nubes blancas contrastaban perfectamente en el limpio cielo. Alrededor del río se amontonaban grandes y pequeñas montañas calcáreas llenas de verde, esparcidas también por el medio de las aguas, y junto a ellas, los árboles de Laurel ¡estaba lleno de ellos!, meciendo sus ramas al ritmo del suave viento. Miró más a lo lejos y se perdió en esa inmensidad.

La combinación de colores era exquisita, y el fresco aire le embotaba los sentidos. Se llenó los pulmones de una bocanada de aire. Era lo que necesitaba.

Volvió a inspirar hondo y abrió sus brazos, tuvo un pensamiento absurdo: _"un momento perfecto para volar"_. Dejó caer los brazos y, se dijo que aquello era una prueba de que algo andaba muy, pero muy mal ¿Ella queriendo volar? Negó con la cabeza.

Al instante reparó en su vientre, lo aferró con delicadeza, pero con cierta fuerza protectora. Se sorprendió de si misma.

—Perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa —Se disculpó con la pequeña vida— …Prometo no volver a hacerlo, no sé cómo sucedió. Perdóname—.

Con la vista en el río siguió aferrando su vientre. Respirando tranquila por primera vez desde su regreso. Se sentó con cuidado sobre el suelo húmedo.

—¿Y ahora…? —Se preguntó sin poder contener unas lágrimas silenciosas— ¿Qué hago? Oh… ¿qué hago…?—.

Por respuesta solo tenía el sonido del viento sobre los laureles. Se mordió el labio angustiada. La situación la sobrepasaba, realmente no sabía qué hacer y por una vez, recurrir a un libro no le daría la solución.

Se pasó las manos sobre los cabellos y sostuvo su cabeza mirando al suelo ¿cómo había sido posible un cambio tan drástico en su vida? ¿Esto lo había provocado ella? Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, no podía ser, ella no habría querido jamás estar embarazada de Sirius. A no ser que… si —Levantó la cabeza con los ojos enrojecidos, pero muy abiertos—, podría ser que la Hermione de ese tiempo lo hubiese querido… Claro que si. Ella no podía ser porque estaba ocupada cuidando que Sirius siguiera con vida en el pasado ¿cómo podría ser ella entonces la que estuviese embarazada? Pero la idea más que tranquilizarla la horrorizó ¡Ella definitivamente había sustituido a la Hermione de aquel tiempo!

¿O no?

Con cada reflexión sentía que destruía una parte de su cerebro. Si era como ella pensaba, había acabado con su propio tiempo y, por si fuera poco, había destruido la vida que llevaba aquella Hermione con Sirius. Pero Harry seguía intacto, él era definitivamente de su tiempo ¿no?, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

No había forma de arreglarlo, y si la existiera, ¿se atrevería a destruir la vida de aquel pequeño que crecía en su vientre regresando en el tiempo?

Volvió a aferrarse el vientre. No sabía si era por un instinto natural o algo más, pero sentía el deber y la obligación de entregarse por entero a lo que crecía dentro de ella. Había una fuerte emoción bullendo por todo su cuerpo, no podía descifrarla o negarla. La sentía.

Se quedó mirando el horizonte, el suave viento se estaba transformando lentamente en frío, mientras que el agua tomaba el color rojizo del cielo por la puesta de sol. Era hermoso, pero solo acrecentaba la angustia que sentía. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí sentada.

Pero no tenía intenciones de moverse, y si lo hiciera ¿a dónde? Nuevas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Buscaría a Ron, arreglaría las cosas, le diría que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre no era ningún impedimento para que estuvieran juntos. Que serían como cualquier otra pareja con un hijo de otra relación.

Se había levantado decidida, pero a último minuto baciló… ¿Y si Ron ya había hecho su vida? ¿Y si ya se había comprometido con otra? Y si él, al igual que ella ¿ya tenía un hijo? No, por supuesto que no, trató de convencerse.

Pero no, no podía enfrentarse a ello. Ya había quedado destruida una vez por los celos que había sentido por Lavender cuando tenía una relación con Ron, y si estaba en lo cierto, esta vez sería mucho peor.

—Mio… —.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, aquella era la inconfundible voz de Sirius que le llegaba a su espalda. En ese mismo momento fue conciente de que tuvo dos reacciones: Primero, un alivio inmediato a su angustia; y segundo, un miedo tan grande como el alivio.

Se giró lentamente, batallando con todas las emociones que sentía.

—Esa bata no se ve muy bien en este paisaje —Trató de menguar la tensión con una leve sonrisa, que Hermione no logró devolver— …Mio, por favor —Le rogó Sirius— …Volvamos—.

¿Volver? ¿Volver a dónde? Ya no podía volver, aferró con más fuerza su vientre y no le contestó, solo miró el suelo negando con la cabeza.

—No voy a dejarte… otra vez —Le dijo él con voz decidida—.

Hermione levantó la mirada ¿a qué se refería? ¿hablaba de la despedida de hace unos momentos? ¿de cuándo partió de Hogwarts?

—Toma… —Le dijo Sirius, mientras le ceñía su polerón sobre los hombros—.

Siguió sin articular palabra, pero agradeció la cálida prenda, sentía frío. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Hermione se giró a mirar el rio, Sirius se quedó a su espalda. Hermione se preguntó cuánto más aguantaría su silencio.

—Voy…voy a… —Titubeo él— Voy a sentarme aquí—.

Hermione lo miró de soslayo y asintió. ¿Qué podía decirle? nada que lo confortara, claro. ¿Y qué podía decirle él a ella? Muchas cosas, pero nada que ella quisiera escuchar.

—Sé que estas confundida... —Comenzó él— Pero si volvemos a casa...—.

Hermione no quería volver a sus reacciones exageradas, pero era inevitable ¿por qué no entendía que solo quería volver a "SU CASA"? La casa que compartía con Ron en su presente, era lo que ella esperaba encontrar cuando dejó a Sirius en el pasado.

No sabía cómo decírselo sin comenzar una discusión, pero se volvió para verlo, para agradecerle al menos su infinita paciencia, pero no dijo nada, se quedó muy sorprendida en cambio por el rostro de Sirius, él se dio cuenta de su asombro.

Con el ajetreo de aparecerse y desaparecerse, —sin contar todas las cosas de las que se había enterado— no había reparado en el "Sirius adulto". Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, además de tener que acercar su rostro al de él, para dar crédito a lo que veía.

¿Qué rayos?

Sirius no aparentaba para nada a un mago de 46 años. Era prácticamente el mismo Sirius que había visto hace un día y horas. Se notaba que había ganado años —eso era obvio—, pero no los 46 que debería representar. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cuantos años creía que tenía, habría dicho sin asomo de dudas no más de 27.

Se detuvo a estudiar su rostro sin una pizca de disimulo.

Dejando de lado la expresión preocupada de Sirius y la angustia que se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, él seguía joven con ese brillo de apuesto natural —que ya había visto— de sus 17 años, aunque los rasgos se habían vuelto más maduros, al igual que su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió al notar que aquel Sirius se había saltado una etapa de vida o, al menos, le faltaban varios años para llegar a ella. Muy sospechoso, pensó.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su "poco" disimulada mirada, cuando a Sirius se le colorearon levemente las mejillas. Trató de disculparse haciendo distancia de él.

—¿Cómo es posible...? quiero decir…—.

Se atrevió a hablarle, y Sirius se mostró ansioso por escucharla. Se acercó más a ella, y Hermione habría preferido que hubiese seguido en su lugar, ya que verle tan diferente al "Sirius adulto" que ella conocía, la turbaba demasiado.

—¿...Si? —La instó él—.

—Bueno... —Comenzó— Han pasado 26 años desde que me despedí de ti, aunque para mí fue ayer… —Trató de explicarse con una risita nerviosa—, pero tú no pareces haber envejecido más de 10 años—.

Hermione esperó a que le contestara, pero Sirius pareció un tanto decepcionado por la pregunta.

—Por un momento creí que lo habías recordado todo —Le dijo él, sin responder a su pregunta—.

—¿Recordar? ¿A qué te refieres?—.

Le preguntó confundida. Por que ella ya había dislucidado que esa línea de tiempo no era de ella. Por eso no podría recordar nada, porque aquellas vivencias no le pertenecían.

—A estos 26 años por supuesto—.

—Lo que quiero decir es —trató de no exasperarse— ¿…podría recordar? Son cosas que realmente no he vivido—.

El semblante de infinita calma de Sirius pareció desvanecerse por segundos, pero se recuperó enseguida haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Tú deberías responderme eso… —Hermione lo miró sin comprender— …Mio, volviste a las Montañas Guilin —Se lo dijo como si fuera muy obvio, pero como vio que Hermione no reaccionaba, agregó— ¡A nuestras Montañas!—.

Ella lo miró incrédula, ¿se suponía que eso tenía que significar algo? ¿Qué explicaba el por qué había elegido aquel lugar y no otro? ¿Qué de verdad tenía un lazo emocional con aquellas Montañas? ¿Un lazo que compartía con Sirius? Le parecía muy poco probable.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? —Exclamó él con voz impaciente, quiso agarrarle los hombros, pero se arrepintió a medio camino al ver que Hermione se echaba para atrás— No, por favor… Discúlpame—.

Hermione lo observó, estaba claro que no sabía qué hacer con ella, ni que decirle para convencerla. Y se sintió culpable, triste por no poder decirle: _"si, lo recuerdo, deja de martirizarte y vamos a casa"_ Pero lo cierto es que no podía, porque no era así.

—Sirius… —Le habló despacio, acercando su mano a la mano de él— Yo sé que quieres que te entienda, tanto como yo quiero que tú me entiendas a mí, pero no se puede. Yo no pertenezco aquí… —Trató de explicarle, pero Sirius solo negaba con la cabeza— ¡Deja de negarlo!—.

—¡No, eres tú! —Le grito él levantándose del suelo. Era la primera instancia en la que Hermione lo veía molesto, ella le abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida— ¡Eres tú la que se niega! ¡Eres tú la que…—.

Se calló de pronto, como si se diera cuenta de algo. Le dio la espalda. Ella esperó plantada en el suelo a que se volviese, pero Sirius solo aferró su nuca con sus manos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Quiso saber Hermione, tratando de desviar la discusión, no le veía ningún caso—.

—Ya te lo dije, son nuestras Montañas —Le respondió Sirius, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en los labios. A Hermione se le encogió el corazón—.

—Es realmente bello —Admitió ella y Sirius asintió— …No me malinterpretes, no lo recuerdo, pero aún así lo encuentro hermoso—.

—Si te dieras un pequeño descanso, quizá recordarías —Le dijo con entusiasmo—.

—¡Ya, Sirius! —Le grito Hermione y él tratando de aparentar calma, se giró a mirar el rio— …Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ya no es necesario —Apenas dijo aquello, Sirius se volvió con expresión de espanto— …Déjame sola, por favor. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya con Harry—.

Hermione se había levantado también del suelo, con pesar se quitó su polerón y se lo regreso, pero Sirius no lo recibió, le dio una mirada entre dolida y severa.

—Siempre has sido una cabezota, además de obtusa y cerrada, pero que te quepa bien en la cabeza… —Hermione vio como Sirius mostraba todo su porte y se sintió pequeña— ¡No pienso dejarte de nuevo!—.

Se le cortó la respiración, Sirius se mostró tan determinado y tenaz que cualquier cosa que ella dijera sería pequeñita e inservible. No quiso admitirlo, pero sintió cierto alivio, por mucho que quisiera que la dejaran sola —sobre todo Sirius—, lo que más quería era alguien que la acompañara y le dijera lo que él había dicho, con esa misma fuerza. Pensó en Ron y se reprochó al pensar en que su amante pelirrojo jamás se habría mostrado como Sirius.

Volvió a ceñirse el polerón y para su molestia, vio la sonrisa coqueta y triunfante que tanto la había irritado del "Sirius adolescente".

—¿Qué fue lo que les paso? —Preguntó Hermione de pronto, para no tener que comentar nada de lo dicho por Sirius—.

—¿A quiénes te refieres? —Preguntó Sirius confundido—.

—A ti y a la Hermione de este tiempo, claro —Se explicó—.

Pudo ver claramente como el rostro de Sirius se reprimía, Hermione entendió que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no debatirle y gritarle que no había más que una Hermione. Sirius se tomó unos minutos para responder, que para Hermione estuvo bien, porque esperaba una muy buena explicación, razonable y lógica.

—¿Y bien…? —Insistió—.

Sirius se detuvo con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas —Hermione no supo si era por el frío o por vergüenza— le respondió, ya sin poder dilatar más el asunto.

—Bueno… nos enamoramos—.

—¿Nada más?—.

—Pues no…—.

—¿Me vas a decir que me enamoré de un hombre, con el que tengo 21 años de diferencia, solo porque si…? Sin contar que eres el padrino de mi mejor amigo... y bueno... tú—.

—No tienes que sonar tan sarcástica —La cortó él con el ceño fruncido—.

—¿Cómo quieres que suene? ¿No te parece que es para tomárselo de ese modo?—.

Hermione había comenzado a acalorarse y Sirius no se veía muy distinto.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta quieres? ¿No es suficiente para ti, que dos personas se enamoren para estar juntas?—.

—Por supuesto que sí, —Trató de defenderse, ante la insinuación de que para Hermione la razón era más importante— pero no es respuesta suficiente cuando ya se está enamorado de otro—.

Sirius no respondió, y Hermione entendió que había tocado fibras sensibles. La mirada de él refulgía y todo lo que callaba bullía a través de sus ojos grises. Pero ella no se detuvo.

—Quiero saberlo, ¿Qué pasó entre Ron y yo?—.

—Lamento mucho que hayas vuelto y no te hayas visto emparejada con la persona que realmente querías—.

Fue lo único que dijo con evidente despecho antes de desaparecerse. Hermione se quedó sorprendida y molesta ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una escena? ¿Y su respuesta? Aún no sabía que había pasado entre ella y Ron. Como sea, estaba sola otra vez, y casi sin luz. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella determinación tan varonil de Sirius? Eso de _"No pienso dejarte de nuevo…" _Por Merlín, ¡se le erizaban los pelos de solo recordarlo! Después de todo, las palabras se las llevaba el viento, pensó con enojo.

Pero Sirius tan pronto se había ido, ya estaba de vuelta.

—Lo siento… —Se disculpó, aunque Hermione no creyó ni por un segundo en su disculpa, aún se veía molesto e irritado— El tema de "Ron" sigue siendo un tema delicado entre nosotros. Sé que para ti ha sido cosa de un día —Lo dijo como si hablara entre comillas, como si ella estuviera en el error y no él—, pero para mí han sido años… —Hermione esperó a que continuará hablando acerca de ese tiempo perdido, pero se desvió del tema— …Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y perdí la calma, no volverá a suceder—.

—Está bien —Le respondió ella con voz calmada, aunque en su interior se sentía muy molesta, tenía ganas de recriminarle algo, pero se contuvo—.

Silencio otra vez. Sirius seguía sin responder a su pregunta y ella no quería volver a insistirle. Miraron el cielo, habían unas cuantas estrellas.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste —Hermione Interrumpió el silencio y Sirius, cómo ya había hecho anteriormente, se mostró ansioso y expectante frente a lo que ella dijera— …Acerca de que para ti fueron años y para mi cosa de un día… Y la verdad es que… —Tomó mucho cuidado en decir lo que tenía que decir— No quiero hacerte daño Sirius… —Él trató de interrumpirla, seguramente para decirle que jamás podría hacerle daño, pero Hermione le pidió silencio— …Lo que quiero decir, es que éste bebé —Se tocó la pequeña barriga y a Sirius le brillaron los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro— …Y yo, no nos pertenecemos —La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, y Hermione sintió miedo de decir lo último, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba aclarar ese punto— Este es tu hijo Sirius, pero si también es mío… Fue solo por error—.

Sirius no tuvo necesidad de decir nada, ni de moverse ni tratar de fingir una sonrisa triste. Hermione entendió al instante que había herido profundamente a aquel hombre, a pesar de haber dicho que no quería hacerlo. Sin saber por qué un fuerte ahogo venido de no sabía dónde, le inundo el pecho y la garganta a Hermione. Había comenzado a llorar.

* * *

_De a poco irá desenredándose este caos, no desesperen por querer obtener tan rápido las respuestas. Yo trataré de subir capítulos más deprisa, porque como ya dije anteriormente, quiero comenzar un nuevo proyecto. 3 fics en realidad, que solo diré que son del mundo de Harry Potter Yieeeiiii, espero que me sigan en lo nuevo! Quiero decir también que estoy agradecida de que algunas lectoras de alerta me escribieran, de verdad muchas gracias y espero que no se pierdan! Otra cosa, podrían recomendarme algún foro, comunidad etc de FanFiction para promocionar mi fic? estaré atenta a sus mensajes. Me despido con un gran agradecimiento a quienes me escriben y me alientan con sus palabras: _**Sakura Haruhi Otonashi, lkdv, fransanchez, Alessandra.12, chanita23 y ****chechuaranda178.**_ Son siempre un sol._

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	8. El arte y el chocolate

_Sé que muchas/os quedaron con el corazón tomado por el capitulo anterior, también sé que se debatían en sentir más empatía por Sirius o Hermione... entendiendo la situación en la que están ambos, es una decisión compleja. Por lo mismo este capítulo les viene como bálsamo para el cora._

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: El arte y el chocolate**

No podía calmarse, el llanto se agolpaba en su pecho y salía a borbotones por sus ojos. Hermione no podía explicar lo que sucedía; era doloroso incluso tapar su boca para ahogar los sollozos. Su cuerpo tiritaba bajo la fuerza de ese llanto. Tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo, ya no le era posible mantenerse en pie.

Tal era la pena que sentía.

Sintió como Sirius se dejó caer a su lado, la tomó suavemente por los hombros y lentamente la cubrió con sus brazos. Hermione no protestó ni le impidió que la llevara hacia su pecho. Era extraño, pero el contacto con el cuerpo de Sirius y el sentir su cabello acariciándole el rostro, la tranquilizaba.

De una manera sorprendente su respiración agitada, los sollozos y los tiritones que amenazaban su cuerpo, fueron menguando. Los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban con los de Sirius y tomaban un mismo ritmo, mientras él acariciaba su pelo y la aletargaba con simples "shu shuuu".

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que las lágrimas cesaran. Hermione seguía escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos cuando Sirius dejó de abrazarla. No fue capaz de mirarlo.

—Ya has tenido suficiente, vamos a casa—.

La voz de Sirius no admitía una negativa, fue tajante y Hermione no objetó. Lo siguió con la vista baja y aferrándose el vientre. Estaba segura que aquella pena había venido de ese lugar.

Se sorbió la nariz, lo cierto era que estaba cansada para seguir en su incesante huida.

—Viajaremos con un traslador, es más seguro para ti y el bebé —Le informó con voz grave, dándole a entender que ese podía ser su único medio de transporte por el momento. Hermione no distinguió rabia, enojo ni rencor en su voz. Pero si los hubiese notado no se lo habría reprochado— ...Es esta lata de cerveza, la tomaremos a la de tres —Le señaló, y ella solo asintió sintiéndose derrotada—.

Al instante sintió el brusco movimiento que la lanzaba hacia adelante desde el ombligo. Fue incómodo, pero sin esa sensación de punzamiento que había sentido con la desaparición. Se encontró de nuevo frente a esa casa. La casa que para ella, era de aquella Hermione y de Sirius; siguió mirando al suelo cuando entraron. Él la llevó hasta el sofá y le pidió que la esperara, pero no se fue de inmediato, como si tuviera miedo de que Hermione fuera a desaparecerse otra vez.

—Ve, me quedaré aquí. Lo prometo —Le dijo ella cohibida, para tranquilizarlo—.

Sirius se fue, pero no por más de unos minutos. Hermione supuso que no se creía del todo que no se volvería a escapar. Cuando volvió traía una bandeja enorme con cosas deliciosas, atrajo una mesita plegable con la varita y se sentó junto a ella.

—No has comido nada en todo el día —Le dijo ofreciéndole la bandeja— Deben de estar hambrientos—.

Hermione no supo cómo responder, estaba claro que se refería a ella y al bebe. No quiso darle muchas vueltas, realmente sentía mucha hambre, además de sueño.

De la bandeja salía un aroma que la fascinaba, y le abría más el apetito. Se acercó, y lo primero que sacó fue un tazón enorme lleno de borboteante chocolate caliente. Tomo un largo tragó, disfrutando como el calor se esparcía por su cuerpo. No recordaba haber probado un brebaje más delicioso en su vida. Tenía leves toques de canela, vainilla y algo más. Volvió a saborear… si, era naranja.

Placentero.

Era extraño, pero supo al instante que aquel chocolate era su favorito. Sintió la abrasadora mirada de Sirius sobre ella, tenía miedo de mirarlo, miedo de encontrar rabia o tristeza en sus ojos grises. Recordó lo que le había dicho en el río, y una punzada de remordimiento le dio justo en el corazón.

Un tanto titubeante, cruzó sus ojos castaños con los grises de él. No había nada de lo que ella pensaba, pero si había algo, un brillo… ¿qué significaba? no lo sabía.

—¿Qué te pareció? —Quiso saber—.

Hermione no supo a qué se refería y él pareció notarlo, porque le señaló el chocolate. La miraba ansioso, como si esperara una respuesta importantísima. Ella le explicó muy quedamente su apreciación, y lo extraño que le parecía sentir que ese chocolate fuera su predilecto, siendo primera vez que lo probaba.

—Probablemente se transforme en mi favorito de ahora en adelante —Agregó, restándole importancia—.

A Sirius se le grabó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, una sonrisa que denotaba triunfo, ella creyó que era porque le había gustado lo que Sirius había preparado, aunque no estaba tan segura.

—¿Era eso lo que querías oír, o que se te da bien la cocina? —Hermione dio otro sorbo—.

Sirius sonrió levantando ambas manos, dando a entender que con lo que había dicho estaba bien.

—Por favor —La alentó a comer—.

Hermione se sintió un tanto incomoda, hace solo unos minutos ella le había dicho cosas terribles y el la trataba como si fuera la Ministro de magia. No quiso seguir hiriéndolo, así que tomó con timidez uno de los bollos bañado en manjar.

—¿No vas a acompañarme? —Le preguntó a Sirius que solo la observaba, pareció gratamente sorprendido, pero cauto—.

—No quiero molestarte—.

—Tú tampoco has comido nada, aquí hay suficiente para los dos—.

Sirius volvió a sonreír, pero no de una manera tan abierta como su sonrisa anterior. Se acercó a la bandeja y atacó unas tostadas untadas en mantequilla. Hermione esperó a que diera unas cuantas mascadas para volver a beber de su exquisito chocolate.

Cuando la mitad de la bandeja ya estaba desapareciendo interrumpió el incómodo silencio. Hermione tenía mucho sueño, pero tenía unas preguntas acuciantes que quería hacer antes de irse a dormir.

—¿Cuántos meses tengo, Sirius? —Le preguntó sin quitar la vista de su taza, le abochornaba mirarlo, pero lo hizo de igual forma—.

La interrogante lo pilló tan desprevenido, que Sirius se atoró con un trozo de bollo, tuvo que golpearse unas cuantas veces el pecho y beber un poco del chocolate de Hermione para poder recuperarse.

—Lo siento, no quise… —Comenzó a disculparse Hermione, pero Sirius le pidió un segundo para tranquilizarse—.

—No, no te preocupes, es solo que —Tosió de nuevo— ...La pregunta fue algo… imprevista—.

Sirius se la quedó viendo, como si estudiara las palabras que ocuparía. Hermione pensó que seguía con miedo por una de sus reacciones, y no lo culpaba, ella misma no estaba segura de si perdería los estribos de nuevo. Mientras no le dijera que esperaban mellizos, todo iría bien.

—Imagino que debo de tener pocos meses, porque no se me nota del todo. No más de 2 ¿me equivoco? —Le dijo, tratando de ayudarlo—.

Sirius se removió un tanto incómodo en el sofá. Hizo ademán de retirar la bandeja, pero le dejó la taza de chocolate a Hermione. Se demoró su tanto en la cocina. Al volver miró dudoso el sofá, como sopesando si sería mejor decir lo siguiente de pie. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo, Sirius se rascó detrás de la cabeza nervioso. Hermione lo instó a hablar con la mirada, pero Sirius se veía realmente complicado.

—Sirius ya estoy embarazada, nada de lo que digas cambiará eso… no más de 2 meses ¿verdad? —Le afirmó más que preguntar—.

Sirius se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea, tomó una bola de nieve y comenzó a agitarla lentamente, como si de esa forma tomara valor para hablar.

—De hecho… tienes un poco más de 2 meses —Hermione se le quedo viendo sin decir ni hacer nada, como si sus palabras le llegaran en cámara lenta. Sirius se apresuró— ...La verdad es que mañana cumples los 6 meses ¿Quieres más chocolate? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa fingida—.

Hermione dejó caer su taza con estrépito sobre la alfombra, Sirius la reparó en segundos.

—Mio, por favor no vayas a irte de nuevo —Le pidió él con desespero, arrodillado frente a ella—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo, ahora entendía el significado de sus ojos. Era amor, por eso no se enojaba con ella. Había un profundo sentimiento arraigado en sus iris grises, había esperanzas y sueños en la promesa que llevaba en el vientre. Pero no era por ella, no podía ser por ella. Era por el bebe, ¡un bebé de 6 meses!

Hermione se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por la salita un poco enloquecida. Sirius también lo estaba, porque seguía cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que se detuvo frente a él. Se sentía aterrada, si hubiese tenido los 2 meses que pensaba, podría haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse a ser madre, pero 6 meses… eso no le dejaba nada de tiempo. Quería explotar nuevamente, pero se gobernó.

—No volveré a irme —Le prometió más calmada— Ni volveré a ser irresponsable con... el bebé—.

La desesperación de Sirius desapareció, asintió levemente con la cabeza y le tomó las manos, Hermione enrojeció ligeramente.

—Sé que no volverás a hacerlo, confío plenamente en ti—.

Hermione enrojeció más. Esas eran las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho en el pasado a Sirius. Para ella había sido hace muy poco, pero para Sirius habían sido años ¿cómo podía recordarlo? O, quizás ella estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Se soltó educadamente de Sirius y tomó un poco de distancia.

—Sirius, yo, yo… me quedaré aquí —Le dijo no muy convencida, pero para él era suficiente, le sonrió agradecido— …será solo por un tiempo. Me he comportado de una manera muy insensata, y creo que recién ahora estoy asimilando las cosas —Sirius no se perdía ninguna palabra, la observaba muy atento— Por eso me quedaré… hasta estar segura de que no le hice ningún daño —Se tocó el vientre— y poder ordenar un poco mi vida... ¡y nada más Sirius! —Puntualizó para que no se presentaran confusiones e hizo un gesto un tanto avergonzada, que hacia referencia a ellos dos y negó muy sonrojada con las manos. Sirius se mostró algo alicaído, pero no dijo nada— …No es justo para ti tampoco, perderte estos meses… porque bueno, solo quedan 3—.

Hermione comenzó a caminar inquieta nuevamente, se preguntaba qué ocurriría luego de dar a luz… no quería trastornarse. Se dijo que llegado el momento pensaría en ello.

—Yo puedo ayudarte Mio… déjame ayudarte —Se aventuró Sirius acercándosele. Hermione no quería comenzar una discusión, sabía que esa "ayuda" era para que recordase, pero ella estaba segura que no tenía nada que recordar, así como Sirius estaba seguro de que Hermione debía recordar. No tenía caso debatirlo— …Pregúntame lo que sea—.

Hermione decidió enternecerse más que enfadarse, ya que entendía que la actitud servicial y genuina de Sirius venía desde la añoranza a recuperar lo que ella con su regreso le había quitado: El amor de aquella Hermione y la cercanía con su bebé ¡y lo lamentaba tanto!

Su remordimiento era mayor viendo a Sirius tan dispuesto a sus requerimientos, sin una queja por la falta de tino que había tenido con su hijo. Parecía insólito tan buen trato.

—Dame un poco de tiempo, déjame hacerme a la idea de que tengo casi 6 meses... —Hermione dijo esto y se calló, de pronto parecía darse cuenta de algo, puso los ojos como platos— ¡…6 meses! y se me nota muy poco ¿está bien mi embarazo? —Le preguntó preocupada— ¡…Quizás si deba ir a San Mungo Sirius!—

—Es normal, tranquila. El sanador dijo que cualquiera de estos días despertarías con una barriga enorme. Es cierto que se te nota muy poco, pero así sucede a veces. Estás bien, te lo prometo. Me has hecho ir a San Mungo en los momentos más increíbles, créeme —Le comentó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco—.

Hermione habría sonreído, pero se sentía un tanto mareada. Así que cualquier mañana se levantaría con 10 kilos de más en el cuerpo. Si, definitivamente tenía que estar tranquila. Al menos no había problemas en el embarazo, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa.

—¡Sirius! —Exclamó de pronto sobresaltada, y Sirius pareció de verdad asustado—.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿es una contracción?! —Le preguntó igual de alarmado— ¿Busco el traslador? ¿Vamos a San Mungo?—.

—No, no. Nada de eso —Le dijo ella ya calmada, pero con voz preocupada— ¿Tengo libros de embarazo? Es que como no estoy muy informada del tema, nunca le había prestado atención antes, porque claro, no estaba dentro de mis planes… Creo que debería leer libros muggles también—.

Sirius se dejó caer al sofá, llevando su cabeza hacía atrás y dando una carcajada. Hermione se molestó ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

—Hiciste el mismo escándalo cuando te enteraste de que estabas en cinta —Le dijo él con esa sonrisa de triunfo—.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de los libros? —Sirius asintió afirmativamente— Bueno, eso es obvio, me gusta leer y estar al tanto de cosas importantes—.

Hermione pudo adivinar que Sirius se moría de ganas por debatirle, pero no dijo nada. Su semblante seguía sonriente. Ella quería preguntar más cosas, pero una lechuza de aspecto estrafalario picoteaba fuera en la ventana.

—Es para mí —Dijo él, levantándose del sofá para quitarle el pergamino al pájaro extraño, Hermione no estaba segura de que fuera una lechuza— Es importante, será mejor que conteste. ¿Te molesta si...? no es que tengamos secretos, pero en tu estado no quiero…—.

—No, anda —Le respondió—.

—Sé que estas cansada, y quieres saber más cosas, pero apenas conteste esto, te irás a la cama—.

Sirius se fue y ella quedó sola. Era verdad, quería saber más cosas, pero hace mucho que batallaba con el sueño. Mientras lo esperaba decidió pasear la vista por la casa.

No era muy grande, pero si muy peculiar. Si Hermione hubiese podido darle una definición a aquella casa, habría dicho que pertenecía a un mago mayor con gustos modernos, una especia de mezcla urbana y clásica. No podía decidirse que primaba más; miró a fondo, había cosas que le gustaban y otras que la fascinaban, pero había unas que... no, simplemente no eran de su agrado.

Las paredes eran de mármol blanco con relieve, y el piso era de madera caoba oscuro, completamente de su gusto. La alfombra —que estaba encantada— bajo sus pies también le gustaba, era blanquísima y cada vez que caminabas sobre ella, cambiaba de tonalidades, pero todo dentro del color blanco y gris. Frente al sofá estaba la chimenea, que era de ladrillos rojo vivo, haciendo contraste con el blanco de las paredes. El sofá sobre el que estaba sentada, era de color rojo oscuro intenso.

También había libros sobre estanterías y adornos mágicos, en uno de los rincones había un espacio especialmente para la música, con un tocadiscos de vinilo y un montón de discos. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la cantidad de uñetas que adornaban las paredes.

Un momento ¿había dicho uñetas? ¿y cómo sabía ella que eran uñetas? No le dio muchas vueltas, podría haberlo leído en alguna parte, visto o escuchado… siguió mirando y vio que aparte de las uñetas, había miniaturas de guitarras eléctricas y acústicas como adornos, algunas también estaban en las paredes, y por último las baquetas, todas encantadas con movimientos propios. Aunque también había instrumentos musicales muggles, pero de tamaño real junto al tocadiscos.

Aquellas cosas, definitivamente no eran de su gusto, pero tampoco podía decir que le molestasen.

Hermione dio un gran bostezo. Como Sirius aún no aparecía, se paró del sofá para hacer un recorrido por la casa. No alcanzó a ir muy lejos, estando sentada no había reparado en las fotografías que se encontraban sobre la chimenea. No podía creerlo.

Era ella, ella en todas y cada una de las fotos mágicas, y no se encontraba sola, estaba con Sirius.

No sabía por cual foto detenerse, en una aparecía sonriente colgada de su cuello, él también sonreía. En otra estaban abrazados muy abrigados con las narices rojas por el frío, se podía ver en el fondo la nieve.

Había también una muy graciosa en la que Hermione llevaba en su espalda a Sirius, en vez de él a ella, parecían estar pasándosela bomba, porque los dos reían a carcajadas antes de que Hermione dejase caer estrepitosamente a Sirius de espaldas, Hermione lo miraba preocupada, pero Sirius reía desde el suelo. Y la última, si, la última era la más chocante. Estaban los dos tomados de la mano caminando de espaldas a la camara, con unos movimientos de cabeza y brazos que denotaban alegría absoluta; se volvían de vez en cuando sonrientes para saludar, pero lo último que sucedía era lo que la dejaba boquiabierta… ¡Por Merlin! Se besaban, y de una manera tan tierna, caminando sin soltarse las manos y sin dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro.

Era ella, definitivamente era ella y no otra, pero sin ser ella al fin y al cabo, ya comenzaba a marearse. ¡Era tan complicado!

Las mismas preguntas que la habían acosado desde que había vuelto en el tiempo, volvieron a molestarla: ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué le había sucedido a la Hermione de aquella línea de tiempo? ¿En qué momento había perdido el sentido común? ¡Era Sirius, por los calcetines de Dumbledore! ¡El padrino de su mejor amigo, y un hombre que la sobrepasaba en edad!, aunque tenía que admitir que no lo aparentaba y que negar su atractivo sería una estupidez... ¡Pero eso no venía al caso! ¿Y Ron? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Dónde estaban las fotos de él?, pero era absurdo que tuviera fotos con él en esa casa, si ya estaba con Sirius. Se golpeó la frente con la mano sintiéndose doblemente estúpida.

Se quedo mirando las fotos y su corazón se achicó un poquito, no sentía angustia por Ron, si no más bien, por no lograr dar con una explicación lógica para todo aquello. ¿quién habría comenzado? ¿…había sido él o ella? tenía demasiadas preguntas y Sirius seguía sin aparecer, pero no estaba segura de si enterarse de todo eso en un día fuera bueno para su salud mental y el bebé.

No quiso seguir mirando las fotos, se fue a la cocina y encontró las mismas combinaciones que había visto en el hall. Salió de allí y se fue a uno de los extremos de la casa. Había un pasillo, un pasillo pequeño que daba a una escalera que subía. No entendía cómo todo le resultaba tan familiar, o quizás era por toda la carrera que se había dado hace unas horas ahí mismo. Hermione se dispuso a subir la escalera, se fijó que por las paredes había fotografías de Sirius, tres por pared, para ser exactos. Pero la que más le llamó la atención, era la que tenía un lugar sumamente privilegiado, era la más visible y se encontraba pegada sobre la puerta.

Era él, presentándose ante una cantidad impresionante de gente —en su mayoría mujeres—. ¿Qué rayos hacía Sirius encima de una tarima?, pero de lo que más se sorprendió, fue el de pensar que aquella foto —a pesar de lo increíble que era verlo en aquellas condiciones— era la que más le gustaba y, que Sirius aparecía indiscutiblemente sexy, con sus pantalones negros de cuero ajustado y con el torso desnudo, mientras le regalaba con total descaro una de sus sonrisas coquetas al público. Era tan sugerente que Hermione se sonrojó viendo como unas gotitas de sudor bajaban del abdomen hasta el borde de su pantalón. Tragó saliva.

¡No! ¿Eso lo había pensado ella? Imposible, era un error. Ella no pensaba eso, claro que no ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo mejor sería cruzar aquella puerta, tomó el pomo, pero giró sólo en su mano. Sirius estaba dentro de la habitación.

—Disculpa, yo no sabía… —Trató de explicarse— No quería ser imprudente, yo… —.

—No pasa nada —Le dijo él algo sorprendido por encontrársela ahí— …Es tu estudio, yo soy el imprudente. Pasa—.

Sirius se hizo a un lado, Hermione entró avergonzada. Tenía razón, aquel era su estudio, se sentía acogida y con una sensación de familiaridad. Las paredes estaban revestidas de libros, había un escritorio inmenso regado con pergaminos y plumas, pudo vislumbrar su letra en más de uno. También había un sillón pequeño, pero muy cómodo con una mesita a su lado llena de libros mágicos y muggles sobre el embarazo.

Miró a Sirius con las mejillas encendidas, si aquel era su estudio, ella había elegido todas las fotografías que estaban en el pasillo, y por sobre todas ellas, la que estaba en la puerta.

—No te alarmes, yo escogí las fotografías —Le dijo él como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos—.

—Ahh… —Dijo Hermione con alivió, sintiendo como volvía a su color natural—.

—Pero tú escogiste la que está pegada en la puerta —Le dijo él sin poder contener una sonrisa pícara y Hermione volvió a encenderse— …Tú hiciste lo mismo con mi estudio, tiene fotografías tuyas y, al igual que tú, yo también elegí una para la puerta—.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de si quería visitar el estudio de Sirius, ni menos verse en su puerta. Ya comenzaba a marearse otra vez con tanta información. Se sentía confundida, había tantas cosas que le parecían conocidas, pero sin poder darles una ubicación real. Se sentó en el sofá y jugueteo con un pequeño agujero que había en él.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle algo antes de irse a dormir, lo miró para hablarle y sorprendió a Sirius observándola con atención. La sonrisa de triunfo estaba nuevamente grabada en su cara ¿A que venía eso? Ya le estaba cabreando, era como si él supiera algo que ella no.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Le preguntó algo irritada—.

—No te enfades, no me estoy burlando, es solo que… No, no importa —Le dijo, moviendo la mano en señal de que no tenía importancia— Ya te lo diré más adelante—.

Iba a explicárselo, definitivamente iba a hacerlo, estaba segura de que era algo importante, pero se había arrepentido. Hermione lo dejó pasar, en cambio recordó lo que se había preguntado mientras subía al despacho.

—Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué apareces sobre un escenario?—.

Sirius enrojeció y su sonrisa juguetona vaciló en su rostro, había hecho una pregunta que lo había puesto incómodo.

—Siempre creí que si tenía éxito en mi misión, te convertirías en Auror —Agregó Hermione con franqueza—.

—Y lo soy —Se apresuró a afirmarle— Solo que… bueno, ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo ¡El sanador me matará!—.

—No me digas que… —Pero Hermione no dejó que evadiera el tema. Señaló la puerta y luego a él— oh, ya entiendo, por eso tienes tantos instrumentos musicales y esos adornos… —No pudo evitar sonreírse—.

—No te burles —Le dijo Sirius ligeramente irritado— La Orden no era rica en sus inicios, y necesitábamos dinero. Yo era bastante bueno en… —.

—¿Llamar la atención? —Lo interrumpió Hermione recordando su año en Hogwarts—.

—En cantar —La corrigió Sirius más sonrojado— …me ofrecí como Auror en cubierto. Esa sería mi tapadera y la tapadera de la Orden del Fenix, todos los de la orden... —Sirius volvió a callarse ante la mirada divertida de Hermione—.

—No me dejes así, continúa —Le pidió, tratando de sonar seria, pero Sirius la miraba suspicaz— Te prometo que no me reiré—.

—…Todos pertenecen al "staff" de Sirio Black, así trabajamos, y tú también —Dijo atropelladamente, queriendo esconder su sonrojo—.

—¿Staff? y… ¿quién es Sirio Black? —Le preguntó Hermione con un leve tic en la comisura del labio—.

Sirius no respondió, pero no era necesario. Hermione hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía contener la risa que bullía en su interior, ¡tenía que controlarse!, pero era más poderosa que ella. Mientras reía, Sirius tenía los labios fruncidos y la mirada hosca.

—Lo prometiste... —Le dijo acusadoramente, pero realmente no se veía molesto, solo abochornado—.

—Perdóname, lo siento. —Comenzó a disculparse Hermione, ya sin reírse— Pero nunca imagine que llegaras a convertirte en cantante... Con que Sirio Black ¿ah? —Hermione arqueó las cejas divertida—.

Sirius relajó sus labios y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—No te sorprendas tanto, después de todo fue tu culpa —Le dijo a Hermione—.

—¿Mi culpa? —Preguntó ella extrañada—.

—Bueno… no toda —Respondió Sirius disculpándose con una sonrisa. Hermione le enarcó una ceja— Tenía 17 años ¿qué esperabas? Te fuiste dejando mi vida un poco revuelta—.

* * *

_Octavo capítulo ya! ¿pueden creerlo? a mi me cuesta, porque la corrección me está dando muchos dolores de cabeza y con las ganas que tengo de escribir otras cosas, estoy que abandono. Pero tranquilas/os!, que hasta el momento sigo aquí. Por lo mismo siempre agradezco a quienes me dejan comentario, porque si este fic no tuviera lectoras fieles que en cada capítulo dejan review (o quién se anima a aparecer de vez en cuando), me habría ido hace rato. Un beso y cariño especial para ustedes: _**lkdv, selin3838, Alessandra.12, Iris, chanita23, ****Sakura Haruhi Otonashi y ACostaTuya25.** _Gracias por leer, seguir aquí y comentar, **son un Sol**._

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	9. 2 semanas

_Si han llegado hasta el capítulo 9, les digo con lágrimas en los ojos... Gracias! gracias por seguir aquí, y un agradecimiento especial a quienes comentan. Queda un largo camino por recorrer, y transitarlo sola sería terrible. Disfruten del capitulo, que los dejará con un montón de emociones._

* * *

**Capitulo IX: 2 semanas**

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces tras salir de su estupor, la explicación de Sirius sobre los orígenes de sus dotes artísticos la había dejado sin palabras.

Se sonrió ligeramente mientras pensaba en que ella había dejado su vida hecha un enredo... Negó con la cabeza y estudió con atención el joven rostro risueño de Sirius. A Hermione le costaba creer que ella fuera la causante de lo que decía. Pero luego recordó todo lo que le había dicho del futuro y reconoció que eso, posiblemente fuera cierto… muy bien, para ser justa eso si tenía que reconocérselo, pero que no viniera a decirle a ella que era la causante de su supuesta fama y del público enardecido por sus pantalones de cuero y su puesta en escena. No, claro que no, ella bien poco tenía que ver con su espíritu rebelde. No, no lo creía así.

—Es un rasgo de inmadurez el culpar a otros de sus acciones —Le comentó Hermione mientras tomaba un libro y lo hojeaba, sin prestarle realmente atención—.

Sirius se tensó, y arrugó un tanto su frente. Hermione sabía que, si había algo que le molestaba a Sirius, era que lo trataran de "conductas no adecuadas a su edad". Por eso cuando Sirius le respondió, estaba con la voz ligeramente aireada.

—Y también es un rasgo de inmadurez el de escaparse de... —Se calló de pronto, y la boca se le infló como si guardara a presión lo que quería decir. Se fue desinflando poco a poco y calmó el tono de su voz— …Lo siento —Se disculpó educadamente— No estamos comenzando muy bien, otra vez—.

—No, yo creo que es un buen comienzo. —Le respondió Hermione y Sirius le abrió mucho los ojos— A diferencia tuya, yo reconozco que mi conducta no ha sido del todo madura. Si es lo que querías decir—.

Hermione creyó que se molestaría más, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Sirius asintió levemente y dejó una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? por favor —Le pidió Hermione escondiendo muy poco su irritación—.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, tratando de borrar su sonrisa, pero sin mucho esfuerzo—.

—En serio Sirius —Le dijo Hermione en tono autoritario— Al menos dime que te causa tanta gracia—.

Sabía que se trataba de algo importante, algo que tenía que ver con lo que desconocía de la ausencia de esos años. Algo escondía aquella sonrisa y Sirius lo entendía, pero ¿qué?

—No, aún no. Me dijiste que querías tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Y eso es lo que pienso darte —Sirius la miró con gravedad— …Y no quiero tampoco que sufras una conmoción porque te vayas a enterar de..de… —Hermione le dio una mirada suspicaz, y la sonrisa de Sirius vaciló— ...de bueno... cualquier cosa—.

Hermione creyó no entenderle bien, entrecerró sus ojos y pensó que, después de que había escapado tanto de la verdad —sin éxito— y evadido los hechos, Sirius le negaba la información necesaria para comprender. Justo ahora que quería enterarse de más cosas, aunque posiblemente tuviera razón. No quería entrar en labor de parto con casi 6 meses.

—Tomate las cosas con calma —agregó él— ...Irás entendiendo de a poco—.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era él, el de los mensajes crípticos ahora? Sonrió para su adentro, habían cambiado los papeles. Hermione entendía que Sirius, a pesar de haberlo hecho sufrir bastante con su regreso, estaba encontrando la forma de disfrutar de aquella situación.

—¿Eso significa que se me restringirá parte de la casa?—.

—No, nada de eso, tienes libre acceso a todo. Salvo...—.

—¿Salvo...?—.

—Salvo a mis respuestas —Puntualizó Sirius sin sonreír, pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos—.

Que seductor sonaba ¿Pensaba que ella se dejaría caer por aquella insinuación, por aquel reto? Hermione sonrió, así que Sirius después de todo quería jugar. Mirándolo atentamente, se dio cuenta de que su apariencia joven no tenía mucho desfase con su forma de ser. Iba a agregar algo, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

—Contigo siempre es interminable —Le dijo Sirius, haciendo un paralé con su mano— ...Es tarde y no has descansado decentemente y tampoco mi hijo, y a decir verdad yo tampoco. —Se puso de pie y continuó hablándole restregándose un ojo— Mañana tengo trabajo, por lo tanto estarás sola, pero volveré pronto —Se lo dijo como una advertencia, como dandole a entender que no se le ocurriera desaparecer— …Vamos a dormir—.

Hermione se clavó en el sillón, había dicho _¿vamos a dormir?_ Su sorpresa tiene que haberse grabado en su rostro, porque Sirius agregó.

—Digo, vamos a dormir, pero en camas separadas —Agregó fingiendo una media sonrisa— Tú te quedaras en nuestra habitación —A Hermione se le removieron las tripas al escuchar _"nuestra habitación"_— Y yo dormiré en el cuarto del bebé —Sufrió otro estrujamiento—.

Dicho esto, bajaron al primer piso y Sirius llevó a Hermione a la escalera de caracol.

—Bueno, esta habitación ya la conoces… —Hermione recordó el momento y sintió rápidamente como la sangre le subía a la cabeza— Yo estaré al lado, por si necesitas algo o por si quieres visitarme —Le sugirió él, y ella lo miró entre abochornada y con reproche, Sirius levantó las cejas—.

—Mala broma, lo siento —Se disculpó—.

Hermione asintió, aunque dudaba que lo fuera a visitar. Entró en el cuarto, ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, encontró que era muy bonito, y la misma decoración que había en el primer piso se repetía en aquella habitación. Una combinación un tanto peculiar, pero armónica a su manera. Hermione se sentía tan a gusto ahí, como en su estudio. Se dirigió a la cama y se disponía a quitarse el polerón de Sirius, cuando reparó en que el animago seguía todos sus movimientos, mirándola con gesto embelesado. Hermione lo miró incómoda esperando a que se retirara, pero Sirius no mostraba intenciones de irse, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—Se me olvidaba —Le dijo él de pronto— Trata de no hacer magia —Hermione lo miró sin comprender ¿por qué no podía hacer magia? Pero no quiso formular la interrogante. Si Sirius no quería darle respuestas, ella buscaría por su parte— …Aunque lo mejor sería que no la hicieras—.

—Está bien. Buenas noches Sirius—.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces y se obligó a sonreír, Hermione creyó que se iría, pero caminó resuelto hacia ella. Hermione dio un pequeño respingo sin saber qué hacer. Sirius se había encorvado un poco hasta quedar a su altura, de pronto pareció darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y tomó distancia. Hermione aguantó la respiración.

—…Buenas noches Mio—.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, sin esperar a que Hermione dijese o hiciese algo. Cerró la puerta tras de si y la dejó sola. Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba segura que Sirius se había arrepentido de besarla, lo cual agradecía, pero… ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿por qué la respiración agitada y el calor de su rostro? Nervios, nada más que nervios por supuesto.

Lo mejor sería dormir, tal cual le había dicho Sirius. Necesitaba descanso, mañana sería otro día, y ya tenía más de 20 años perdidos como para seguir perdiendo más. Realmente estaba muy cansada, se daba cuenta de ello mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas, como si llevase un buen tiempo sin dormir, años...

A penas puso la cabeza en la almohada comenzó a sentir su cuerpo muy pesado y una sensación de estar hundiéndose se apoderó de ella, Hermione no opuso resistencia y se quedó profundamente dormida. Pero algo extraño pasaba; luego de dormir unos momentos, sentía que le interrumpían el sueño, a momentos veía a Sirius que le hablaba preocupado, le preguntaba algo, pero Hermione no lograba entenderle, no lograba enfocar su rostro. Seguía durmiendo y luego, la interrupción se repetía, llegó a soñar con un hombre que no conocía, le acariciaba el rostro y le hablaba a Sirius, pero Hermione volvía a recuperar el sueño y caía profundamente dormida. A momentos llegó a sentir que comía y bebía en sus sueños, incluso caminaba e iba al baño ¿debería haberse levantado? quizás si tenía deseos de ir al baño. A pesar de ello, el dormir era magnifico, cuando no tenía esas interrupciones podía disfrutar plenamente del descanso, un descanso que llevaba acumulado desde su viaje al pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó completamente renovada, se sentó en la cama con una sensación de libertad en el cuerpo, aunque de cierta forma se sentía un poco más pesada. Con los ojos cerrados se desperezó con un gran bostezo.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —Escuchó que exclamó Sirius desde un lugar de la habitación y Hermione se giró para mirarlo sorprendida, recién reparando en él— …Pensé, pensé lo peor—.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hermione se fijó primero en su aspecto desaliñado y en el sofá lleno de frazadas en el que parecía haber pasado la noche— No me digas que —Se tapó la boca con ambas manos horrorizada— ¿…dormiste aquí?—.

—Antes que pienses hacer una locura, escúchame —Sirius se puso de pie y agarró bien su varita— …Llevas durmiendo 2 semanas Hermione ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!, tuve que traer a Augustus para que te revisara, ¡pero ya estas despierta! —Le dijo con alivio— …Ese es el único motivo de que me encontraras aquí, lo juro solemnemente—.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿2 semanas…? —Hermione lo miraba incrédula, pero si anoche habían vuelto de aquellas montañas ¿no?— ¿cómo es posible…? quiero decir, yo lo sabría—.

Hermione al igual que Sirius se puso de pie, y vio la alarma y la precaución de Sirius en su rostro. Hermione sintió un gran peso que no tenía antes y dio una mirada hacia sus pies. Había abierto mucho la boca para gritar, pero Sirius que intuía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ya la tomaba por los hombros.

—Tranquila, respira, por favor respira—.

—Oh..oh..oh… —Hermione no lograba articular palabra, miró a Sirius que inhalaba y exhalaba exageradamente como si creyera que Hermione no supiera respirar. De igual forma, Hermione trató de seguir el ritmo de sus respiraciones, hasta que le salió la voz nuevamente— oh.. ohh... no lo puedo creer, ¡de verdad me dormí 2 semanas! ¡Mira… mira! —Se tocó el vientre y rápidamente lo soltó alarmada— ¡…Oh por Merlín, es mi barriga!—.

Y Hermione, como una loca posesa, comenzó a reír nerviosamente, no lograba verse los pies. Sirius la miró preocupado y riendo tan nervioso como ella. Hermione intuía que Sirius parecía preferir esa reacción a otra de las que ya había tenido. Cuando Hermione se calmó, se tomó la frente y miró el suelo recordando.

—Tú me hablabas, también vi a otro hombre, creí que soñaba desde luego, nunca imaginé que pudiera estar ocurriendo en realidad… ¿dijiste Augustus…? ¿quién…?—.

—Augustus Pye, es tu sanador, el sanador de la Orden mejor dicho —Sirius seguía sosteniéndola— Me tenías sumamente preocupado—.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a estos cambios bruscos —Le dijo a Sirius no tan convencida, pero separándose de él educadamente— ¡Dos semanas por Merlín!, déjame tomar una ducha Sirius—.

Sirius asintió y le pidió que le gritase cualquier cosa, que estaría abajo esperándola. Hermione se demoró todo lo que quiso en el baño, observando y tocando su abultada barriga. Le costaba creer que ya mostrase los 6 meses que tenía. Al salir se puso cualquier prenda que le quedase y se fue rápidamente a la cocina siguiendo el aroma de la comida.

—Tengo tanta hambre que no te imaginas —Le dijo a Sirius sentándose frente a él y atacando el plato que le había dejado—.

—Lo sé, prácticamente no comías, tenía que despertarte casi a la fuerza —Hermione asintió, recordaba haber comido en sueños— Pero Augustus me aseguró que nada malo pasaba contigo. No me agrada del todo, pero al menos no hace preguntas, es muy discreto—.

—¿Porqué no te agrada? —Quiso saber Hermione y Sirius se encogió de hombros—.

—No lo sé, a Harry tampoco le agrada —Le respondió, como si con aquello justificara que se debía sentir antipatía por su sanador— …Es amigo tuyo y de Ginny—.

Hermione no hizo ningún comentario, ya entendía más o menos porque les desagradaba Augustus a ambos. Se llevó un vaso de jugo a los labios para no tener que decir _"por celos"_. Miró a Sirius de soslayo, ahora notaba más sus ojeras, su pelo sucio y despeinado, además de una barba de varios días.

—Sirius… ¿No has ido al trabajo en estas dos semanas? —Sirius negó con la cabeza restándole importancia—.

—No te sientas culpable, tenía que cuidarte. Di una buena excusa, pero no creo poder retrasar más mi llegada a la Orden, mañana tendré que volver—.

Hermione se le quedo viendo enternecida. Tanto que se molestaba por ella, y ella con todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. Suspiró y posó su mano quedamente sobre la de él, la mano de Sirius tembló ligeramente.

—Gracias. Creo que recuperé mi fuerza con esas dos semanas, ya no me siento somnolienta, me pasó algo similar en el pasado, debe de ser normal. —Sirius le sonrió y aferró la mano de Hermione, mucho más decidido que ella. Hermione se turbó y se apresuró a agregar— …Quiero que vayas a dormir, mañana volverás a trabajar y no has descansado como corresponde —Le quitó su mano para hacer ademán de que se fuera. Sirius se restregó ambos ojos, le sacó un trozo de papa asada del plato a Hermione, pero hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara, pero Hermione insistió— …Ve, yo ya estoy bien ¿cómo vas a cuidar de mi en ese estado? —Hermione sonrió apenada por lo que dijo, pero aquello pareció animar a Sirius porque asintió y se puso de pie— …No ocupes ese sillón, duerme en la cama, yo estaré aquí abajo—.

Hermione observó como se alejaba Sirius hacia la escalera de caracol. Dio un resoplido, levantó su plato y lo lavó, el sonido del agua era tranquilizador, todo lo tranquilizador que necesitaba mientras seguía pensando en esas dos semanas de sueño. Dejó la cocina preguntándose qué más podía ocurrirle ahora… Hermione por toda respuesta posible, esperaba que no fuera nada que la sorprendiera.

Pero lo creía muy poco probable, ya que observaba muy interesada el living de la casa, que de seguro más de algo le haría dar un respingo.

Decidió andar descalza para no importunar el dormir de Sirius, y como si fuera una intrusa dio pasos sigilosos hacia los sitios que no había mirado. Se encontró con el sombrero de punta y con los lentes azulados sobre una mesita en un rincón, y en esa misma pared más fotografías de ambos. La asombraba ver que Sirius muchas veces salía con su sombrero y sus lentes azules, utilizados tantos años atrás por ella; recordó que también lo había visto con esos accesorios en el hospedaje, ¿por qué? más tarde se lo preguntaría. Se alejó de las fotos, la desconcertaba verse tan feliz. Como ya le había sucedido, se reconocía en cada una de las fotografías, pero sin sentirse parte de ellas. No recordaba haber compartido esos momentos con Sirius, la verdad era que simplemente no recordaba nada. Aunque de manera curiosa, tenía sensaciones de familiaridad, pero no más allá de eso.

Con un sentimiento de desazón, Hermione desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto, y con una sonrisa se fijó en el tocadiscos de vinilo. Recordó lo que Sirius le había dicho, que ella era la causante de su vena artística, y una chispa de curiosidad se encendió en Hermione ¿qué habría inspirado en Sirius? Se dirigió sin ninguna duda hacia el antiguo instrumento, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a pasar los discos.

Hermione pudo distinguir a algunos cantantes y grupos _muggles_, pero ni hablar de los mágicos, no ubicaba a ninguno, salvo las _Brujas de Macbeth_. Dentro de los muggles estaba Led Zepellin, Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Guns and Roses, Radiohead, The Beatles, Red hot chilli Peppers, Queen y... Hermione podría haber continuado, pero eran demasiados. En otro apartado estaban los discos que le gustaban a la otra Hermione, y que para su sorpresa, a ella también: Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Alexandre Desplat, Chaikovski, y... podría haber continuado también, pero Hermione buscaba otros vinilos, los vinilos de Sirius, y en un espacio más apartado los encontró. Miró hacia la escalera para cerciorarse que estaba sola. Tomó uno de los más antiguos, el nombre de "Sirio Black" resaltaba en letras grises y mágicas. A Hermione le temblaron las manos y una risita nerviosa se escapó de su pecho.

Así que ahí estaba el trabajo de su vida, las canciones que había creado por "su culpa" y el éxito de su fama. El vinilo ya estaba girando, Hermione esperó con mucha curiosidad a que le llegara la melodía. Era fuerte con estrepitosos golpes de la batería, también se escuchaban guitarras eléctricas y un sintetizador. Nuevamente, Hermione se preguntó cómo rayos distinguía aquello. Pero la voz de Sirius se hizo presente y olvidó todo… Se le colorearon las mejillas, era una voz muy seductora, pero la letra, lo que decía ¿se refería a ella? Hermione negó con la cabeza, paró el vinilo confundida. Si había entendido bien la letra y si Sirius la había escrito pensando en ella... No, no podía ser, era contradictorio. Hermione dejó a un lado los discos, ya no quería seguir escuchando su música, se sentía extrañamente triste, su ánimo se encontraba alicaído.

—No deberías haber comenzado por esa canción—.

Hermione se volvió con brusquedad, pensando en escuchar los discos de Sirio Black, no pensó en que el sonido podría despertar al autor de esas canciones. Sirius seguía con semblante cansado, pero no se veía molesto.

—No fue mi intención despertarte —Evadió el comentario de Sirius y trató de disculparse, pero su tono no lo reflejaba, había sido más bien rudo—.

Sirius se sentó de igual forma en el suelo tratando de hacer contacto visual con Hermione, que estaba muy interesada en los dedos de sus pies.

—...Mio, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes... —.

—Entonces era para mi, ¿no es verdad? —Le preguntó de pronto Hermione con voz suave, aunque notoriamente herida— Tenía que ser para mi y no para ella —Hablaba como si la Hermione de ese tiempo fuera una extraña, dos entidades distintas—.

—Suena bastante confuso si lo dices de esa forma —Le respondió Sirius en tono serio— Pero si, fue para ti—.

Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor y levantó la vista hacia los ojos grises de Sirius. Nunca imagino que aquello pudiese importarle tanto.

—Me odias Sirius —Le afirmó dolida—.

—¿Escuchaste toda la canción y fue lo único que entendiste? —Le reprochó con voz molesta—.

—El mensaje es bastante claro —Hermione trató de controlar lo más posible su voz, pero le costaba trabajo ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico después de todo lo que decía sentir por ella?— ...Cuando me dijiste que yo había sido la causante de tus canciones, nunca me imaginé que había sido porque…porque… me guardarás resentimiento y… —Le costaba decirlo— …y odio, creí que...—.

—Hermione yo te amo —La cortó Sirius—.

Hermione no se conmovió por aquella declaración, en cambio sintió la pena más presente. Era sincero, podía asegurarlo por su tono de voz, tan cargado de sentimiento… pero ella no dejaba de pensar en la letra de la canción ¿Cómo podía decirle que la amaba si estaba claro que no era así? y no es que a ella le importara, pero si le molestaba la contrariedad de sus actos.

—No, no es así, tú amas a otra Hermione, pero a mi... —No quiso decirlo, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho— ¿Por qué si no, habrías escrito algo así?—.

Sirius no respondió, solo se la quedó mirando como si dudara en hablar y Hermione asintió con la cabeza, interpretando su silencio como una afirmación. Sirius le levantó el mentón con cuidado y Hermione desvió su rostro, no quería mirarlo.

—Tú quieres que te entienda, pero entiéndeme tú a mi también —Le dijo Sirius con calma— ...Esa canción la escribí después de la muerte de James y Lily —Sirius guardó silencio para darle tiempo a Hermione de procesar lo que le decía, se atrevió a mirarlo— Cuando ellos murieron —Continuó— lo entendí todo, el porqué de tu viaje y las consecuencias de los cambios que le hiciste, y de los que yo estaba siendo parte, al tiempo... —Guardó silencio por un momento y Hermione no se atrevió a interrumpirlo— Sé que debes de estar confundida, no es una canción del todo romántica —Sonrió como si recordara— De hecho es bastante…—.

—¿Violenta? —Sugirió Hermione aun afectada, Sirius no respondió— Pero ahora que me lo dices, bueno... ya no lo es tanto. Entiendo muy bien tus razones para... —Sirius no le permitió seguir—.

—Yo no te odio, Hermione —Le dijo con paciencia, como si hubiese esperado que llegase ese momento por mucho tiempo—.

—Pero lo hiciste —Trató de parecer dura, dar una imagen de que no le importaba—.

—Si, es cierto, pero de eso ya hace mucho —Sirius tomó distancia y se sentó en el sofá respirando hondo— Sé que te dije que no te diría nada, pero no quiero que te quedes con una idea errónea... Mio... yo me enamore de ti a los 17 años, y créeme que fue algo que me marcó mucho —A Hermione le subió ligeramente la temperatura ¿a qué venía eso en ese preciso momento?— Pero tú te fuiste, y yo me quede con tantas preguntas y confusiones... —Tragó saliva pensativo— Discúlpame si me pongo melancólico. Es primera vez que hablo de esto contigo, por que bueno —Sonrió nervioso— ...Cuando yo te conocí, me refiero a después de tu viaje —Se corrigió— tú no sabías nada acerca de tu ida al pasado. Pero esa es otra historia —Le dijo, retomando rápidamente el hilo de la conversación para que Hermione no lo interrumpiera— A lo que quiero llegar, es que yo no me creí del todo, eso de que vinieras del futuro, por muy enamorado que estuviera, nada me convencía de ello, sería admitir que tendría que esperar todos esos años solo para verte crecer. Pero no fue hasta dentro de 3 años y algo más, que comencé a tomarle asunto a lo que me habías dicho—.

—Fuiste a verificar si había nacido —Le dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa y Sirius asintió—.

—Lily ya estaba embarazada para entonces... —Se calló y una expresión de pena le inundo el rostro— Hice lo que me dijiste... —Le dijo, y Hermione se quedó de piedra, sabía las consecuencias que habría traído aquello— Te odié muchos años por eso, yo habría preferido pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban que haberlos dejado morir —Hermione se sorprendió de no escucharlo enojado ni resentido— Con el tiempo entendí por qué lo habías hecho, y te lo agradecí, pero me tomó mucho tiempo... —Juntó sus manos y se las llevó a la cara— Por eso muchas de mis canciones hablan de amor, deseo y odio, porque también hay deseo en esta canción Mio, aunque lo pasaste olímpicamente por alto—.

Hermione le desvió la mirada avergonzada, lo que decía era cierto, pero era más fácil quedarse con lo malo que admitir lo otro.

—Lo siento —Logró decirle al final con voz afectada— No por lo de la canción, si no por lo que te hice pasar... Si te hubiese contado más de lo debía, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que habrías hecho—.

Sirius asintió varias veces y sonrió, como si le encontrase la razón. Se la quedo viendo unos segundos, debatiéndose por decir algo.

—Aún siento culpa por decir esto. Pero conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida—.

Hermione se lo quedó viendo sin saber qué decir, se sentía ajena a aquellas palabras, aunque por primera vez escuchaba algo dirigido a ella y no a su otro yo. Con tanto ajetreo no se había parado a pensar en las repercusiones que le traería a Sirius su viaje al pasado, pero el de que _"había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida"_… no estaba tan segura. Simplemente no se esperaba algo así. Aunque podía ver en sus ojos grises que era cierto. No pudo hacer más que agradecérselo en silencio.

—Mio, no quiero que dejes de escuchar mis discos —Le pidió Sirius— ...Te encontrarás con muchas canciones parecidas a esta, pero... —.

—Lo entendí Sirius, tranquilo. Si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar también habría tenido los mismos sentimientos —Le dijo Hermione de manera franca— ...Quizás no se me habrían pasado como a ti—.

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos, Sirius parecía sopesar las palabras de Hermione, pero no comentó nada, solo se puso de pie y comenzó a revolver sus discos, al dar con uno sonrió triunfante y se lo entregó a Hermione.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por este? —Al entregárselo se fue a la mesita del rincón y se calzó el sombrero puntiagudo y los lentes azules. Hermione lo miró sorprendida—.

—¿Vas a salir? Quiero decir… no tienes que decírmelo —Se corrigió al segundo, y solo consiguió que Sirius le diera una sonrisa pícara—.

—Debería haberme ido hace más de una hora. Harry me envió una lechuza—.

—¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! Te he hecho perder todo este tiempo, no te deje dormir siquiera—.

—En algún minuto te darás cuenta, de que esto es más importante para mi —Ya estaba con la mano en la manilla de la puerta— …Te dejé la cena preparada, nos vemos mañana para almorzar—.

—Sirius, eres muy amable, pero yo puedo cocinarme —Le dijo Hermione muy seria y con altivez. Sirius se demoró unos segundos en responder, tratando de mantener un semblante serio—.

—Por supuesto —Fue todo lo que le dijo y la dejó sola—.

Hermione se quedó viendo la puerta por donde se había ido Sirius, luego fijo la vista en el vinilo que le entregó. De pronto le llegó la fuerte risotada de Sirius desde fuera de la casa. Hermione frunció el ceño ante su clara burla, pero reconoció con una sonrisa que cocinaba fatal y ciertamente no le gustaba.

Aún en el suelo empezó a girar el vinilo en su mano, sin decidirse a escuchar, pero supuso que no diría nada malo, ya que el mismo Sirius se lo había entregado. No dejaba de ver como giraba en su mano... ¡Qué diablos! Le dejó caer la aguja encima y la voz de Sirius volvió a inundar la casa. Una sensación de calidez le recorrió el pecho, era una melodía rítmica y de un amor implícito, pero con un claro toque de melancolía. No podía decir que la canción fuera romántica, o que romántica fuera el el tipo de música que él tocaba, pero era... era, seductora. No era necesario que estuviera Sirius para que se la explicase, ella lo entendía sin problemas. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, estaba caliente, se había sonrojado. Si, definitivamente era lo mejor que Sirius no estuviera. Puso de nuevo la canción, necesitaba cerciorarse, o por lo menos eso se decía Hermione para escucharla de nuevo.

Se mordió suavemente el labio. Se trataba, sin lugar a dudas de su vuelta a su tiempo, de cuando lo había dejado para volver con Ron, con el hombre que amaba.

Pero ¿Se había detenido a pensar en cómo había quedado Sirius? no, claro que no, ella estaba muy ocupada en sus propios asuntos, pero tampoco podían reprochárselo, ella no tenía idea de que había enamorado a uno de los más grandes alborotadores de Hogwarts, en una edad en la que los jóvenes son muy impresionables.

Pero ahora sería distinto. Tocándose la panza y aún escuchando a Sirius cantar, se dijo que ya no podría pensar solo en ella.

* * *

_La primera vez que escribí este fic, estaba llena de letras de canciones de una banda que solía ser mi favorita por el año 2011 —que hoy ya no lo es—, esta vez no quise poner ninguna letra, porque —a mi ver— la música es algo muy personal y no tengo que imponer mis gustos, así que les dejé a ustedes esa parte, por lo mismo solo hablo de sensaciones que le provocan a Hermione las canciones de Sirius. Tengo que decirles también, que no fue algo azaroso el que convirtiese a Sirius en cantante, la idea fue del "Quisquilloso", y la utilicé porque siento que le viene como anillo al dedo. Para despedirme, quiero dar un gran agradecimiento a aquellas/os lectores que me animan a continuar y me dejan review, este capítulo para ustedes:_ **selin3838, Lizairy Cullen, Guest, fransanchez, melissablack04 y chanita23. Son lo máximo!**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	10. Retribuciones

_¿Saben?, después de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que me ha dado la corrección de este fic, estoy contenta... Terminé de corregir toda la segunda parte y ahora solo me queda la tercera (no les voy a decir la cantidad de capítulos que quedan para que no les de depresión, ya sea porque consideren que es mucho o muy poco). Gracias por quienes siguen aquí apoyándome con sus lindas palabras. Los dejo con el capítulo._

* * *

**Capitulo X: Retribuciones**

Para haber pasado una semana desde que escuchó las canciones de Sirio Black, el efecto de sus letras no se le había pasado del todo como esperaba. Aún en la cama, abrazó uno de los almohadones y meditó sobre las letras de Sirius. No era confusión ni turbamiento, tenía claro lo que no era, pero ni hablar de lo que si era. Soltó el almohadón y se sentó con dificultad. Hermione se preguntaba si era realmente importante saberlo… Se mordió el labio, quizás con más fuerza de la debida ¡por qué tenía que volver sobre las cosas una y otra vez!, no, no trataría de responder a esa inquietud.

Hermione se había negado por completo a comentarlo con Sirius, que cada tanto le hacía una insinuación tamborileando una melodía con sus dedos sobre la mesa o tarareándolas, Hermione con mucha delicadeza evadió todas sus malas jugadas haciéndole preguntas embarazosas sobre su pasado en Hogwarts y las novias que había tenido, nada muy revelador por supuesto, pero que siempre ponían en un aprieto a Sirius.

Tampoco es que Hermione se hubiese tenido que esforzar mucho en evadirlo, ya que una mañana, Sirius la había pillado mirándose la barriga en el espejo, Hermione se ponía de frente, de lado, se subía y se bajaba la camiseta. Que avergonzada se había sentido en aquel momento, pero Sirius estaba encantado y pronto había dejado de lado el asunto de sus canciones.

Mientras tanto los días transcurrían con tranquilidad. Cuando Sirius llegaba del trabajo, Hermione lo acompañaba a la cochera donde guardaba 2 motocicletas harley davidson y un jeep azul petróleo. Entretanto Sirius se dedicaba a jugar con sus motocicletas y el jeep (como le decía Hermione, aunque para Sirius era un mantenimiento de rigor), le explicó porque usaba sus lentes y sombrero puntiagudo, ya que Sirio Black era muy famoso y no podía salir a la calle así sin más, o una bandada de fans enloquecidos se abalanzarían sobre él. Hermione había reído estrepitosamente sin importarle el sonrojo de Sirius. También le comentó que Crookshanks se encontraba con Harry, ya que desde que estaba embarazada le daba alergia. Hermione se lamentó y Sirius le dijo que volvería pronto.

Suspiró, realmente extrañaba a su inteligente gato. Se levantó de la cama con decisión, dejando de recordar los hechos de esa última semana. Bajaría a desayunar y olvidaría el tema. Pero Hermione se detuvo frente a la escalera y reparó en la habitación que utilizaba Sirius para dormir. Sabía que no se encontraba en casa, pero había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Hermione se debatió con curiosidad en la escalera, pensando que quizás Sirius lo había hecho a propósito para que ella diera una miradita. Si, eso debía de ser, se convenció mientras se asomaba. Vislumbró algo que llamó su atención y no pudo con la ansiedad, entró.

Era la habitación del bebé. Aún estaban decorándola, la pintura y los diseños de las paredes estaban a medias. Era muy bonito, habían nubes y solcitos sonrientes, además de cascabeles de colores. Eso era lo más _muggle_, porque volando en medio del astro rey y las esponjosas nubes, estaban los_ hipogrifos_, las _snitch's_, las escobas voladoras, motocicletas y guitarras eléctricas.

Se quedó mirando la habitación y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba, distraerse un poco. Siguió paseando la vista y reparó en su vientre. Se preguntó si aquel bebé sería un niño o una niña. La semi decoración no parecía dejar claro ese punto y, Hermione sintió unas ansias enormes por enterarse ¿Qué nombres habían pensado Sirius y aquella Hermione? si hubiese sido niña, le habría encantado Rose, era el nombre que habían elegido con Ron —como siempre hacían las parejas imaginando su vida familiar—. Con una sonrisa triste se quedó mirando al solcito. Ella no podía imponerse acerca del nombre del bebé, era a Sirius a quién le correspondía hacer eso. Se acarició el vientre.

—Estás de acuerdo, ¿No es verdad? —Le habló con voz suave— Si, claro que si—.

Hermione un poco más animada, se detuvo en ver la cuna, era preciosa. Realmente le gustaba mucho, pero tampoco le indicaba el sexo del bebé. No importaba, lo prefería así, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas enormes por enterarse, pero a la vez le gustaba el hecho de no saber, de esperar hasta el final. Se llevó una sorpresa enorme al notar como sonreía ¿Estaba feliz y ansiosa por el bebé? No, tenía que ser otra cosa.

Se dispuso a salir, pero antes de estar fuera dio otra mirada. Un colchón tirado en una esquina de la habitación desentonaba con la decoración, debía de ser la cama provisoria de Sirius. Un acceso de dicha le inundo el pecho… Se sorprendió de nuevo ¿qué le pasaba? Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al primer piso, pero no sin antes detenerse en la escalera que daba al despacho de Sirius. Podía ir ahí si lo quisiera, pero no quería ser impertinente. Sonrió, por eso Sirius le dijo que no le respondería nada, que le daría tiempo, pero que podía registrar toda la casa si quería. Él sabía que no se atrevería a ir tan lejos.

No, lo más lejos que quería llegar era a la cocina. Sirius le dejó una bandeja lista, como todas las mañanas. Hermione miró agradecida la bandeja y recordó todo lo que había hecho Sirius por ella esos días, el cómo había ido en medio de la noche por piñas y naranjas, o mariscos o pasteles, y cómo le había preparado panqueques de arándanos a pesar de que ya le tenía un desayuno listo, solo porque ella tenía antojos y no lograba esconderlos lo suficiente para no molestar a Sirius. Sirius le había asegurado que para él no había inconveniente, todo lo contrario, que pidiese lo que quisiera. Hermione volvió a suspirar, ese hombre se desvivía por ella, y ella…ella… no era que lo tratase mal, pero tampoco sentía que estuviera haciendo algo por él.

Hermione dejó la bandeja vacía a un lado y se dijo que el almuerzo iría por su cuenta. Era cierto que era pésima en la cocina, pero era temprano, y podía cocinar algo decente, tenía tiempo para equivocarse. Y claro que se equivocó. Había hervido papas, pero se le pasó en tiempo y se deshicieron. Para peor, al quitarles el agua tomó mal la olla y unas gotas de agua hirviendo fueron a dar a sus dedos. Maldiciendo Hermione dejó la mano bajo el agua fría y al sacarla vio unas cuantas ampollas. No importaba, ya tenía las papas y por el aspecto, lo mejor sería hacer un pastel.

No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, tenía la mitad de la loza sucia, pero su intento de pastel ya estaba en el horno, solo tenía que dejar que se dorase un poco y estaría listo. Le quedaban al menos 2 horas para que llegase Sirius, por lo que fue a sentarse al sofá, le dolía la espalda, pero ahí sentada estaba muy cómoda, demasiado cómoda.

—¿Mio?—.

Hermione se incorporó asustada, se había quedado dormida y Sirius la observaba mientras se quitaba el sombrero y los lentes desde la puerta. Al segundo recordó su pastel y fue corriendo a la cocina, dio una pequeña patinada en el suelo, pero sin llegar a caerse.

—¡Hermione, ten más cuidado! —Le gritó Sirius— No corras en la cocina, podrías caerte —La regañó un tanto asustado—.

—Oh no… —Se lamentó Hermione abriendo la puerta del horno. La cocina se llenó de humo—.

—Cocinaste —Le dijo asombrado Sirius, pero se alarmó al ver que Hermione iba a aventar la varita— ¿…qué haces? No, nada de magia —No se lo dijo molesto, pero si con un dejo de advertencia— Yo me encargo —Hizo desaparecer el humo con su varita—.

—Lo siento… lo intente, estoy casi segura que estaba aceptable —Le dijo mirando su pastel chamuscado. Sirius se la quedo viendo, Hermione creyó que reiría, pero estaba muy serio. Le tomó las manos y observó las ampollas de su mano derecha—.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Sirius aún serio—.

—…No es nada, solo me cayó un poco de agua caliente—.

—No me refiero a eso ¿por qué cocinaste? Lo odias y eres francamente espantosa—.

Hermione habría reído, pero el semblante de Sirius la tenía perpleja, no entendía su seriedad, su molestia.

—No tienes que ser tan sincero —Le dijo Hermione algo dolida— Solo quise sorprenderte con algo, no veo qué tan grave pudo ser—.

—No, no lo es —Sirius apretó sus labios y se lo pensó mejor— Iré por la esencia de _murtlap_ para tu mano—.

La dejó sola en la cocina. Hermione se fue a sentar junto a la mesa inquieta. Sirius volvió casi enseguida, tomó la mano de Hermione y la hundió en la solución espesa.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué tienes ese humor? —Le preguntó Hermione, iba a agregar "de perros", pero consideró que sería demasiado grosero—.

—No es nada —Le respondió cortante y Hermione se dio cuenta que evitaba una discusión—.

—Sirius, que este embarazada no significa que te calles todo lo que quieras decir. Puedo soportarlo —Le aseguró Hermione—.

—Bien… quizás estoy exagerando, pero… —Dudó unos segundos, pero luego miró la mano de Hermione y el pastel chamuscado y pareció encontrar el motivo para no quedarse callado— No tienes que esforzarte tanto Hermione, no te he pedido que me retribuyas en ningún sentido —Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, de pronto su nombre le pareció desgarrador, casi extrañaba el diminutivo— ...porque no hay nada que retribuir… —Hermione fue a interrumpirlo, pero Sirius la atajó con amabilidad, tanta que la hirió— …No, no te molestes. Sé que tu intención fue buena, y que solo… tú solo… —Ahogó las palabras en su garganta y Hermione sentía como la punzada se hacía más grande— …No quiero nada que venga de la culpa. Eso es lo que quiero decir—.

Hermione sintió como un balde de agua fría le recorría la espalda. No podía negar que sentía culpa por todo lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar a Sirius, pero lo que acababa de hacer, era para ella, un simple gesto de amabilidad, no podía creer que se lo tomara de esa forma. Si Sirius le había dicho que podía estar exagerando, ella le encontraba toda la razón.

—Sirius, yo… No es lo que… —Trató de explicarse—.

—Ya tengo que irme —La cortó de pronto y Hermione se sintió ofendida, Sirius lo notó y muy a desgana trató de enmendar su brusquedad— No me mal interpretes… Pero ya te he visto así antes, no conmigo, jamás conmigo. —Sonrió como si pensase que eso no podía ocurrir— Ya se que son cosas que tú no recuerdas. —Hermione iba a objetarle, pero Sirius no le dio oportunidad— Por lo mismo, si quieres retribuirme, cosa que yo no necesito. —Recalcó— Busca otra manera, porque así solo me causas dolor—.

Vio cómo se alejaba de ella y se dirigía a la puerta. Hermione sentía que estaba pagando por algo de lo que no fue parte ¿qué tenía que ver ella con lo que hubiese hecho la otra Hermione en el pasado? Sirius era injusto, no obstante, Hermione sentía una presión en el pecho, una urgencia de no dejar que se fuera así. Lo siguió a la puerta, tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa. Evitó que cerrara la puerta tomándola por la manilla. Sirius vaciló en la puerta probablemente para decirle que dejara de esforzarse, pero no lo hizo, en cambio la veía con ternura olvidando momentáneamente que estaba molesto con ella, como si no se decidiera a irse. Hermione vaciló también, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, hasta que dio unos pasos tímidos hacía Sirius. Él no se movió, había sorpresa y expectación en su rostro. Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tan asombrada como él tomó rápidamente distancia, como si recién cayera en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

No comentaron lo ocurrido. Sirius tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y Hermione estaba muy avergonzada como para hacer o decir algo más de lo que ya había hecho. Agradeció que Sirius se fuera despidiéndose solo con una sonrisa. Hermione sentía el ardor de sus mejillas, esperaba no haberse sonrojado, no quería darle una idea errónea. Suspiró y corrió a la ventana, para cerciorarse que se había marchado. Como no lo encontró dejó que una carcajada brotara de su boca, estaba nerviosa.

Decidió ir a la cocina y limpiar el desastre que había hecho, Sirius no le recriminaría por ello. Mientras paseaba la esponja por el recipiente del pastel meditó acerca de lo que había dicho Sirius: _"Pero ya te he visto así antes, no conmigo, jamás conmigo…" _¿Qué quiso decir? ¿A quién se refería? ¿Había fingido amabilidad… amor por alguien más? Dejó de fregar con la mirada perdida… Hermione no creía que fuera posible, porque no era un comportamiento propio de ella… ¿Y si Sirius se refería a Ron? No, claro que no, no era posible, se dijo, ella no tendría motivos. Volvió a fijar su atención en fregar el recipiente del pastel, pero su cabeza implacable siguió con el cuestionamiento… ¿Y si la Hermione de Sirius si hubiese tenido motivos? Las piernas le flaquearon ¿y si hubiera hecho sufrir a Ron? Dejó de fregar y salió casi automáticamente de la cocina. La emoción que la había embargado por el beso ya no estaba. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, se las metió en las axilas y miró a uno y otro lado de la casa, intentando no pensar, pero le costaba trabajo. Recordó todos los libros que tenía sobre el embarazo en su despacho y se dijo que eso era lo que necesitaba.

Subió a ciegas la escalera, no quería mirar a Sirius, menos la imagen de la puerta. Ya encerrada en la cómoda habitación se dejó caer en el sillón, respiró aliviada y tomo un libro al azar.

—_"Bebés, concepción, gestación y locura" _—Leyó Hermione en voz alta y repitió la palabra "locura", sonrió abiertamente, pero luego de hojearlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba dando resultado—.

Lo dejó a un lado. Hermione recapituló sobre lo que ya sabía: que no podía ocupar la varita, era muy peligroso en embarazadas, ya que la magia se volvía inestable y muchas veces los hechizos arremetían contra el bebé. También sabía de los peligros de la desaparición, sintió un ligero estremecimiento. Pero a Hermione le faltaban libros por leer, cosas de las que enterarse, pero su atención estaba en otra parte.

Miró a la ventana circular que tenía un color rojizo por el atardecer. Se puso de pie y cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta se giró a mirar el escritorio, algo le había llamado la atención, regresó.

Se trataba de un cuaderno, un sencillo cuaderno forrado en cuero color canela. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo estudió por fuera, sin necesidad de abrirlo supo que era su diario. Ahí se encontraban todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Respuestas de su puño y letra.

Hermione aguantó la respiración. Se sentó en el escritorio y con frenesí encendió la luz, parecía mentira que todas sus preguntas fueran a ser respondidas por ella misma. Dio un suspiro y con decisión puso el cuaderno sobre la superficie del escritorio. Abrió el cuaderno con nerviosismo y, sin querer, cerro los ojos, como si el contacto con la primera hoja fuera a fulminarle o absorberle.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Se sorprendió al no encontrar resistencia por parte del diario, porque suponía que aquella Hermione habría tomado precauciones con hechizos contra ojos intrusos. Pero no era el caso, quizás ella fuera menos desconfiada.

La primera página estaba vacía como supuso, salvo por llevar escrito su nombre al final de la hoja en el borde derecho. Se detuvo un minuto en estudiar su nombre y ubicación, trató de no alarmarse porque era como si ella misma lo hubiese escrito. Misma caligrafía, misma presión sobre la hoja y misma posición. Es cierto que se asustó, pero era algo esperable. Se levantó de la silla temblorosa, sin quitar los ojos del cuaderno. Comenzó a pasar las páginas con rapidez, sin detenerse a leer, pero si fijándose en los trazos, en su caligrafía, en lo colmadas que estaban esas páginas con su letra, tal cual ella lo hacía, sin desperdiciar nada. El corazón le latía con violencia… ¿Por dónde comenzaba?

Abrió el cuaderno al azar, disponiéndose a leer, cuando unos golpes en la ventana la interrumpieron. Hermione dio un respingo y miró hacia la ventana escondiendo el diario, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera algo malo. En la ventana estaba el estrafalario pájaro de Sirius, con una carta atada a su pata con su nombre impreso en ella.

Con la carta en sus manos, el pájaro no esperó ningún tipo de respuesta y se echó a volar. Hermione se preguntó si Sirius sabría lo que estaba a punto de hacer y por eso le enviaba una carta. Decidió abrirla antes de leer el diario.

_Hermione _

_¡Me comporté como un tonto!, lo que no significa que me retracte de lo que dije, claro, pero no deja de carcomerme el hecho de que en el estado de confusión que estas, dije todo lo que dije. Debería haber esperado o haber escogido mejor mis palabras… Aunque si vas a sorprenderme con mas besos por las cosas que diga… En ese caso seguiré haciéndome el ofendido y tú seguirás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor._

(Hermione arrugó el ceño sonrojada)

_Es una broma inocente, no te enfades. Lo otro que quería decir, era que llegaré tarde esta noche, no me esperes despierta y no mires ilusionada por la ventana._

_.. ..._

_Sirius._

Hermione miraba la carta y negaba con la cabeza divertida, consideraba que su carta de disculpa escondía muy mal su carácter orgulloso —y un tanto engreído—, porque por supuesto que ella no se quedaba viendo la ventana cuando él estaba por llegar. Pero Hermione instintivamente dirigió la vista hacia allá. Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder, aireada tiró la carta al escritorio y tomó el diario. Pero su atención seguía en la carta de Sirius. ¿Y qué le importaba a ella si llegaba o no llegaba? Miró la carta como si ella tuviese la culpa y le dio la espalda, pero luego reparó en esos puntos suspensivos y pensó que ahí calzaban muy bien 2 palabras. Se sonrojó. Ya, era suficiente, reabrió el diario y comenzó a leer:

"_Ron no lo sabe, no sé cuánto más pueda ocultarlo, pero ciertamente ya no podré negar lo que me sucede. Él no me lo ha confirmado. Pero sé que esa canción es para mí… No podré sacármela jamás de la cabeza… Esta noche iré..."_

De un golpe cerró el diario y lo alejó de sí, como si le abrasara la piel. Se tapó la boca con las manos y se levantó de un salto. Empezó a dolerle el vientre, sentía su barriga durísima, tuvo que volver a sentarse y hacer varias respiraciones para que se le pasara. Miró el diario que reposaba en el suelo y se dijo que fue suficiente, que no podía arriesgarse a que le ocurriera algo al bebé, pero no era solo por eso… Hermione salió de su despacho abrumada, le desgarraba pensar que le había hecho daño a Ron, aunque no hubiese sido directamente ella, definitivamente su viaje al pasado había sido el aliciente para su comportamiento.

Otra vez comenzaba a dolerle la barriga, bajó con cuidado la escalera tratando de acallar sus pensamientos, pero no era solo eso. Era un sentimiento muy fuerte, el sentimiento de culpa. Ella había viajado al pasado para ver feliz a Ron, no para hacerle daño. Otra contracción, se dobló hacia abajo y rogó para que pasara. No se atrevió a subir la escalera que daba a su habitación, prefirió pasar la noche en el sofá. Se ubicó sin problemas y se tapó con una frazada, se quedó dormida entre lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció en su cama, supuso que Sirius la había llevado hasta ahí. Lo más probable es que estuviera sola, Sirius ya debía de estar en la Orden, lo que acrecentaba más su angustia, le habría gustado tener su compañía. Se levantó con desgana y fue hacia la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla se encontró con Sirius. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió aliviada, Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Iba a… —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo— No, tú primero… —Volvieron a decir a dúo—.

Hermione rio nerviosa quitando un mechón de su cara, y Sirius le indicó que hablara con la misma sonrisa.

—Iba a desayunar, pensé que estabas en la Orden —Habló Hermione—.

—Debería, pero preferí tomarme el día libre —Sirius le tocó la mejilla, Hermione se quedó muy tensa y Sirius la dejó de inmediato— La mesa esta lista ¿vamos?—.

Bajaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio, Hermione miró de soslayo a Sirius y se encontró con su mirada. Se turbó ligeramente, pero se atrevió a hablarle.

—Hice que te quedaras de nuevo, no hago más que preocuparte—.

—Si que me preocupaste, te encontré con la cara húmeda y en el sillón, ¡a las 4 de la mañana Hermione!—.

Hermione miró lo que le quedaba de panqueques con un nudo en la garganta, no quería estar sola, pero no estaba segura de querer hablarle a Sirius de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Tuve unas contracciones, nada más, tenía miedo de subir la escalera —Le confesó a medias—.

—¿Qué paso? Leíste tu diario ¿verdad? —Sirius la miraba con gravedad— Francamente no pensé que pudieras… Tiene hechizos potentísimos —Se le quedo viendo curioso, como si se debatiera en decirle lo que significaba, pero pareció darse cuenta de que no era el momento— ¿...de qué te enteraste?—.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de ello? No creo que quieras que tenga a tu hijo con 6 meses y semanas—.

Sirius pareció debatirse más. Por un lado no quería dejar el tema, y por otro parecía tomarle el peso a lo que le decía Hermione. Se tomó su tiempo para responderle.

—Muy bien, quizás tengas razón, pero mañana traeré a Augustus para que te revise—.

—Solo fueron unas contracciones Sirius, no creo que…—.

—De todas formas te toca la visita mensual. Es rutinario, solo por precaución —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, la sorprendía el celo con el que la cuidaba, o bueno, con el que cuidaba a su hijo— ¿Qué pasa, porqué me miras así?—.

—No, no es nada… Es solo que, bueno… Siempre te consideré un tanto despreocupado… Sin ofender—.

Hermione le sonrió quedamente y Sirius quedó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, pero estaba segura de que lo había visto sonreír antes de llevarse la taza a la boca.

—Ya que me tomé el día libre, quería terminar de decorar la habitación del bebé—.

—Si, esta preciosa, aunque creo que deberías pintar unos libros y varitas, —Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se quedó mirando a Hermione con ojos risueños— Es verdad, no te burles. Nunca es muy temprano para estimularle el estudio ¿no crees?—.

—No me estoy burlando, solo estaba recordando una conversación que ya había tenido contigo tiempo atrás... —Le dijo manteniendo sus ojos risueños y se apresuró a agregar— Tú pintaras esos libros, y puedes agregarle lo que tú quieras—.

—¿Yo? —Le preguntó asombrada Hermione—.

—Por supuesto, ¿pensaste que iba a hacerlo solo? ¡Me moriría de aburrimiento! —Y sin más se puso en pie— Te dejaré un overol en la cama. Te espero arriba —Le guiñó un ojo—.

Hermione no dudó en seguirlo, era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Que su cabeza le diera un respiro, la liviandad de Sirius y no estar sola. Se puso el overol y fue a la habitación del bebé. Sirius ya estaba con un pincel en la mano y utilizando un overol, aunque no estaba prolijo y ordenado como el de Hermione, parecía no molestarle.

—¿Estás lista?—.

—Si, dime por dónde empezar…—.

Sirius le entregó unos pinceles y le enseñó la pintura mágica. Le dejó una pared completamente lisa para ella.

—Es momento de ser espontánea, tranquila, lo único malo que puede ocurrir es que a nuestro hijo no le guste estudiar por tus dibujos —Le dijo Sirius con una risita—.

Hermione no hizo mención por lo de "nuestro hijo", pero no rió con la broma, le preocupaba que al bebé no le gustase estudiar y que fuera a causa de ella. No, iba a dibujar unos libros increíbles.

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el movimiento de los pinceles y el feliz silbido de Sirius.

—No me has dicho porque llegabas tarde el día de ayer —Se aventuró a decirle Hermione, más que nada para hablar de algo—.

—Tuve un concierto en York —Le respondió sin girarse a verla. Hermione paró de pintar, pero siguió al instante—.

—Quieres decir que tenían una misión en York—.

—Así es—.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—.

—Lo usual, un ataque mortífago—.

Silencio.

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Sirius, unas cuantas gotitas de pintura azul se regaron por el piso dejando paso a un gran borrón azul sobre la pared. ¿Cómo podía decírselo tan tranquilo?

—¿Qué has dicho?—.

Sirius se volvió a verla, se encogió de hombros y repitió lo mismo. Hermione lo miró con gravedad.

—No es posible —Musitó ella— Ya no debería de quedar ninguno… Tú en realidad nunca me dijiste que seguían tras los mortífagos, creí que…—.

—Son pocos, tranquila —Le dijo en un tono no del todo convincente— Lo tenemos casi bajo control, justamente anoche…—.

—¿Te hirieron?—.

Le preguntó abruptamente Hermione y Sirius se quedó con la boca entreabierta, estático, parpadeó un par de veces como si no entendiera su pregunta, hasta que una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro.

—No, claro que no, pero deberías haber visto como dejé al mortífago contra el que peleé—.

—No es algo con lo que deberías alardear —Le dijo Hermione con gravedad, quiso puntualizar con su dedo el accionar de Sirius, pero olvidó que tenía el pincel lleno de pintura y le manchó la cara— Oh… —Rió— cuánto lo siento—.

Hermione se disculpó entre divertida y apenada, trató de limpiarlo, pero solo lo empeoró. Se miraron unos segundos y prorrumpieron en risas. Sirius no estuvo en paz con Hermione hasta que también la manchó con pintura. No se dieron cuenta como había pasado el tiempo mientras pintaban las paredes.

—Te ha crecido bastante—.

Sirius señalaba la barriga de Hermione que mostraba una gran mancha amarilla, cortesía de él mismo. Hermione se tocó el vientre por instinto, sonrió.

—Creo que estoy entrando a los 7 meses—.

Sirius no respondió, miró a Hermione con intensidad y le preguntó si tenía miedo.

—Estoy aterrada —Se sinceró— Pero impaciente—.

Sirius sonrió tristemente y tomó el pincel para seguir pintando. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la había entendido mal.

—Impaciente por verle… —Sirius la miró con ilusión, su expresión apenada se había ido—.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila. Sirius que se mostraba muy animado, no había mencionado ni una sola vez el incidente del diario, y Hermione se lo agradecía. Parecía como si ninguno de los dos quisiera arruinar la quietud del momento.

Antes de irse a dormir, Sirius le informó que estaría por la mañana con Augustus para su revisión, y que no se pusiera nerviosa, Augustus no podía enterarse de que Hermione había hecho un viaje al pasado y que hacía unas pocas semanas que ya estaba de regreso. Le habló de lo que haría el sanador, de cómo vería al bebé y que si querían podrían saber su sexo. Hermione lo escuchaba absorta, Sirius tenía la voz cargada de emoción, se notaba cuán ansioso estaba por la visita de Augustus por mucha antipatía que el sanador le provocase. Y a decir verdad, ella también lo estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano para esperar a Sirius y a Augustus. Salió del baño con la bata puesta. Se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Sirius en el primer piso, la llamaba insistentemente, acto seguido escuchó las rápidas y pesadas zancadas de Sirius por la escalera y sin darle tiempo de nada, irrumpió en la habitación. Él no parecía extrañado de verla así, con el cabello mojado y en bata de baño, parecía casi natural, Hermione en cambio, se escandalizó.

—¡Sirius! ¡Podrías haber golpeado la puerta al menos!—.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para sutilezas, Ojoloco va a matarme —Le dijo de manera atropellada— …No podré venir con el sanador, Moody nos quiere en el Cuartel. Podré llegar hoy de madrugada —Se veía afectado—, pero mañana lo traeré ¿está bien así o prefieres que venga de igual forma ahora?—.

De haber podido, le habría dicho que viniese de todas formas, pero Hermione no quería estar a solas con el sanador, y ver el rostro compungido de Sirius tampoco la alentaba a decirle que si.

—No, así esta bien. Mañana—.

Sirius le dio una gran sonrisa, y la besó en la frente antes de salir como un huracán, diciendo nuevamente que Moody lo mataría. Lo más probable era que Ojoloco le hubiese dicho que no se moviese de la Orden, pero él que desdeñaba las normas y el que le dijeran lo que tenía qué hacer, no había hecho caso. Hermione dio un resoplido, no había cambiado mucho después de todo.

Mientras se secaba el pelo cayó en la cuenta de algo… Ojoloco estaba vivo. Hermione se sonrió y se dijo que con noticias así, podría esperar sin problemas el día de mañana.

Pero Sirius no llegó esa noche.

* * *

_Espero que el cap les haya despertado un montón de sensaciones, y que sus cabezas estén a full imaginando cosas! Solo las/os prevengo de que preparen el corazón porque el siguiente capítulo está uuuffff... Sin más, me despido de mis muy queridas lectoras que no se olvidan de dejarme review: _**lkdv, chanita23, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi , melissablack04, Guest, Arya, Fio Gonzlez, selin3838 y ****Pinkiss**. _**Un abrazo más que enorme para ustedes.**_

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	11. Los sentimientos de un perro

**_Me siento sumamente halagada con la cantidad de "follows" y "favs" de mi fic, ¡de verdad que lo estoy!, pero háganme un favor... déjenme review luego de leer ¿si? No vayan a pensar que soy exigente o mal agradecida, solo pido que consideren, que imaginar y escribir cuesta un montón, pero leer y dejar un review no cuesta nada. ¡Terminemos con ese mal hábito! Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo. Nos leemos al final._**

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Los sentimientos de un perro**

Sirius no llegó aquella noche.

Hermione esperó en vano a que le enviara una carta explicándole porqué no había llegado, no es que Sirius le debiera nada, pero escribirle unas palabras de sosiego no iban a matarle… ¿matarle? ¿Y si le pasó algo y por eso no le escribía? Hermione durmió a los tumbos esa noche, cualquier ruido que escuchaba se levantaba estrepitosamente y preguntaba _"¿Sirius?"_, pero no había respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía descompuesta, tenía sueño y seguía preocupada por la ausencia del animago. No tenía forma de comunicarse con él, el pájaro extraño que venía a dejarle cartas no estaba por ninguna parte. Comió cualquier cosa solo para distraerse, había perdido el apetito. Dejó las cosas sucias sobre la mesa y se dirigió al sofá.

Prefirió pensar que a Sirius no le ocurría nada malo, que se había ido de juerga a cualquier parte y que lo estaba pasando tan bien que se había olvidado por completo de ella. Prefirió pensar eso mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, no quería dormir por si él llegaba, pero realmente tenía mucho sueño. Antes de caer dormida volvió a preguntarse por él.

—Sirius... —Musitó—.

Cuando despertó la casa estaba a obscuras. Seguía sola. Se quedó sentada un momento como si dudara, no quería llamarlo por miedo a que otra persona acudiese, pero temía por Sirius, por mucho que tratará de ver con normalidad su ausencia. Se acercó a la chimenea y encendió un fuego, tomó los polvos flu y estuvo a punto de pronunciar un nombre, cuando Sirius entró por la puerta.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Le preguntó él asustado, como si creyera que Hermione estaba a punto de irse—.

—Iba a llamar a Harry, ya no sabía qué más hacer. Tú no aparecías, no mandabas una carta… —Trató de calmar el tono de su voz, pero sonaba al reproche de una mujer a su marido—.

—¿Tú… tú estabas preocupada por mí? —Aunque la chimenea estaba encendida Hermione no lograba ver su rostro—.

—Bueno, dijiste que traerías al sanador y no lo hiciste —Trató de aparentar liviandad y no la gran preocupación que había tenido—.

Sirius se acercó y las llamas se reflejaron en su rostro, tenía una sonrisa que decía que no le creía nada y que claramente estaba preocupada por él. Hermione desvió la mirada.

—Hace un poco de calor ¿no crees? Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas —Le dijo divertido. Hermione se tocó instintivamente las mejillas y se sonrojó más. Sirius solo quería molestarla— …Estoy bien, vamos arriba, te contaré en la habitación —Hermione se tensó por la forma en la que se lo dijo y Sirius cayó en la cuenta— Lo siento, es la costumbre. Podemos hablar aquí —Rió nervioso— …Estoy bien, tranquila, solo fue una falsa alarma. Estuvimos mas de un día escondidos para ver si ocurría algo en el Castillo de Lindisfarne, pero… Disculpa—.

Sirius no alcanzó a terminar lo que quería decir, cuando entró volando su pájaro de aspecto estrafalario. Hermione lo miró con rencor, por no haber aparecido cuando lo necesitaba. Vio como Sirius le quitó la carta que traía, el animago tenía aspecto ceñudo y comenzó a leer con el entrecejo muy arrugado. Apenas terminó de leer, la hizo bolita y la lanzó lejos de si. Hermione se sobresaltó ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que reaccionara de esa forma? Sirius, entre su ofuscamiento, la miró apenado.

—Debo ausentarme unas semanas, quizás un mes… —Se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó las sienes, de pronto se veía abatido— No creo que pueda estar presente cuando te revise el sanador—.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, había sido tan abrupta la noticia. Sirius había desaparecido un poco más de un día, volvía y ahora nuevamente se tendría que ir ¿la Hermione de aquel tiempo podía resistir esa rutina o ella también era parte de esas salidas? Como sea, a ella no le gustaba nada.

—Pero si dijiste que había sido una falsa alarma—.

—Esta vez tienen una buena fuente —Sirius parecía gruñir más que hablar, parecía no querer darle grandes detalles—.

—Me habría gustado leer esa carta —Le dijo Hermione un tanto molesta— ¿quién te la envió?—.

Sirius la miró enfurruñado y de la nada soltó un bufido, Hermione dio un saltito, pero a Sirius no pareció importarle.

—¡Justo ahora por Merlín! —Exclamó y miró hacia el techo, luego volvió a fijar la vista en Hermione y su frente se suavizó ligeramente— Déjame pensar un segundo… solo un segundo—.

Hermione estuvo tentada de levantarse y buscar la carta que Sirius había arrugado, pero la concentración que mostraba Sirius era tal, que sentía que si lo interrumpía perdería el hilo de sus pensamientos, y ella sabía cuánto le molestaba que hicieran eso con ella.

—¡No! —Exclamó Sirius de pronto y Hermione volvió a dar otro saltito, que esta vez sí notó— …Mio perdóname, pero ya tengo la solución—.

No le dio tiempo a preguntar, Sirius se levantó del sillón y fue a otra mesa, tomando pluma y pergamino empezó a escribir frenético. Apenas terminó dio un corto silbido y el pájaro estrafalario apareció a los pocos segundos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Le dijo al pájaro con indignación, y este abrió sus alas como pidiendo disculpas— Está bien, lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso… —Ató el pergamino a su pata y lo hecho a volar— ¡Apresúrate!—.

Sirius se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar con la vista fija donde había desaparecido el pájaro, aún sin reparar en Hermione. Ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría recordar que seguía ahí.

—¿Hermosa, verdad? —La asaltó de pronto Sirius, que no despegaba la vista de la trayectoria del pájaro—.

—¿Me dices a mí? —Le preguntó un tanto sonrojada—.

Sirius se volvió a mirarla e hizo una dolorosa mueca de disculpa.

—Esta vez no. Me refería al pájaro—.

Sus mejillas ardieron y trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. ¡Por supuesto que hablaba del pájaro...! que tonta.

—¿Hermosa, verdad? —Volvió a preguntarle con una sonrisa cariñosa—.

—No sé si hermosa sería el término que ocuparía—.

Sirius la estudió un momento, olvidando al parecer que acaba de enviar un pergamino con urgencia. Hermione se tensó, la miraba con mucho interés.

—¿Qué término ocuparías?—.

Le sorprendió su tono, como encantado.

—Bueno, pues diría que es estrafalario o extravagante —Hermione se calló ¿Por qué hablaban del pájaro?—.

—Es muy curioso que digas eso… —Le comentó Sirius conteniendo una sonrisa—.

Fue lo único que respondió y le dio la espalda. Hermione trató de vislumbrar su rostro, pero él lo giraba cada vez que estaba a punto de mirarlo.

—¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablar? ¿De lo hermosa que es? —Lo cuestionó incrédula—.

—No, claro que no, solo quiero que me preguntes qué es lo que acabo de enviar—.

Hermione le dio una mala mirada a la espalda de Sirius, hace un momento le pidió que no lo interrumpiese.

—¿Vas a decírmelo? Hace un momento te pedí la carta que te enviaron y no me hiciste caso—.

—Por supuesto —Le dijo volviéndose— Solo quería hacer el tiempo justo. Ya debe venir de regreso... —Sirius la miró y decidió explicarle— Lo que envié fue una petición para llevarte a ti y al pequeño o pequeña Black junto conmigo —Sonrió abiertamente—.

—¿Ahhhhh? —No fue su intención, pero su pregunta fue más exagerada de lo que pretendía—.

—No era lo que esperaba oír, pero lo acepto —Le respondió Sirius, sin dejar su rostro alegre y dando una connotación distinta a la exclamación de Hermione—.

—¿Qué? ¿estás loco? ¡Es lo más irresponsable que he escuchado en mi vida! —Esta vez fue más clara—.

—Bueno, eso si que no me lo esperaba —La alegría se fue definitivamente del rostro de Sirius—.

—Sirius ¿cómo piensas llevarme a dónde sea que vayas? ¿te escuchas? —Hermione tomó aire después de poner énfasis en las últimas dos palabras— Porque está claro que te vas a una misión ¡a una misión en la que habrá montones de peligros!, y ese no es lugar para una mujer embarazada—.

Sirius la escuchaba con semblante molesto. Estaba claro que ella lo había decepcionado con su respuesta, y más aún por el regaño que le estaba haciendo. Pero Hermione no lo lamentó, no iba a cambiar de parecer; ella se juró que velaría por el bienestar del bebé y eso significaba velar por el mismo bienestar de Sirius, y eso haría.

—¿Por qué te niegas? Yo estaré ahí para protegerte —Se lo dijo herido— ¿o piensas que no podré hacerlo? Que antes me haya muerto no significa que ahora me vaya a pasar lo mismo—.

—No digas eso, no vuelvas a decir algo así —Le respondió Hermione con espanto y se tocó la barriga, el bebé se movía— …No se trata de eso Sirius —Dijo Hermione, tratando de volver a un tono conciliador—.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? ¿De qué no quieres estar conmigo?—.

Ambos comenzaban a acalorarse y pronto los tonos de voz fueron tornándose altos. Mientras tanto, el pájaro volvió con otra carta y Sirius sin siquiera mirarlo se la quitó de la pata y la sostuvo en su mano sin abrirla, parecía más interesado en discutir con Hermione que leer su respuesta.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —Hermione negaba con la cabeza, Sirius no lo entendía— No he vuelto a huir de ti, hemos tenido unas buenas semanas Sirius… Quizás no en la forma en las que tú quisieras, pero lo han sido —Le dolía que no las tomara en cuenta—.

—Si, pero… —Parecía no querer admitirlo, caminó inquieto— pero cada vez que trató de acercarme más, te repliegas, como si te negaras… ¡no me das oportunidad! —Le respondió ofuscado, le costaba expresarse— Desde el principio que tratas de librarte de mí Hermione. ¡Sé que solo esperas dar a luz para irte!—.

—¡Sirius! ¡la última vez que intentaste proteger a alguien terminaste muerto!—.

Se lo dijo, se lo sacó del pecho y escondió la cara entre su pelo. Nunca hablaban de ello y ahora Hermione venía y se lo lanzaba a la cara. Pero es que él no paraba de decir necedades. Solo quería que entendiera que también se preocupaba por él, que no es que quisiera alejarse, por lo que fuera que él pensase.

—Eso ya lo sé —La respuesta lo desequilibró por completo— …Y me molesta que pienses que soy tan débil como para que ello ocurra de nuevo —Sirius se sentó al lado de Hermione, invadiendo su espacio personal. Dio un resoplido dando a entender que ya se había calmado— Te entiendo, pero aun así, tú lugar está conmigo—.

Hermione se separó de Sirius molesta, ella no era una pertenencia, no era un llavero que podía llevar a donde quisiese solo porque él pensase que su lugar estaba donde él fuera.

—No olvides que estoy aquí hasta que ponga orden en mi vida Sirius, no hagas que me arrepienta. —No quiso que sonara como una amenaza, pero así lo tomó Sirius que volvió a tener un gesto hosco en el rostro— No te pertenezco solo porque lleve a nuestro hijo en mi vientre —Puntualizó—.

Hermione creyó que aquello si desataría un montón de contestaciones acaloradas, pero fue todo lo contrario. El rostro de Sirius se calmó y su semblante irritado paso a uno más amable.

—¿Nuestro hijo? —Sonrió bobamente y Hermione entendió su brusco cambio, se sintió abochornada y sin saber qué responderle, le quitó la carta de sus manos—.

Antes de que Sirius protestara, Hermione ya se la había devuelto. Solo traía una palabra: NO.

—Al parecer no eres la única que piensa igual —Le respondió cabreado, al leer la mezquina respuesta—.

—La verdad, es que creo que tú eres el único que piensa que llevándome a dónde sea que vayas, estaré bien—.

No era su intención, pero siempre todo lo que decía sonaba como un reproche, pero Sirius la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Ya está bien. Deja de decirme con medias palabras que soy un inmaduro irresponsable—.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la chimenea, le dio la espalda. Hermione no sabía de qué manera sentirse. Lo que ella había dicho era cierto, no se arrepentía, pero también era cierto lo último que Sirius había dicho; ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué corriera junto a él hacía el peligro? Una parte muy pequeña de su conciencia respondió que SI, pero ella la acalló rápidamente.

—Disculpa mis arrebatos, —Hermione notaba como él trataba de disfrazar su embarazo, con la irritación— pero me pone de mal humor que la noticia de que me ausente tanto tiempo me afecte más a mí que a ti—.

—Así que era eso… —Le respondió ella divertida—.

—¿Qué? ¿te parece divertido? —Sirius se había vuelto con indignación. Hermione se sintió estúpida, la había mal interpretado— Me voy probablemente por 1 mes y no sé si podré volverte a ver o si llegaré a conocerlo —Apuntó la barriga de Hermione—.

—Sirius, yo… no quise —Sentía como le temblaba el labio— me expliqué mal, quise decir que ahora entiendo…—.

—No, está bien. —La interrumpió Sirius con brusquedad, pero haciendo grandes esfuerzos por calmarse— No es tu culpa. Sé que me falta tiempo… que aún no… —Se calló de pronto y evitó mirar a Hermione—.

Ella aprovechó su silencio para desasirse en disculpas. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Recién ahora, Hermione entendió que él solo buscaba una emoción de parte de ella, algo que le dijera que su "Mio" estaba en algún lado. Sirius solo la observaba, y ella entendía que sus palabras de disculpa no eran lo que él quería. Sirius buscaba sentimientos, lo que ella de verdad sentía.

—Tengo miedo, me a panique, mírame —Hermione abrió los brazos y descubrió lo enorme que estaba. La camiseta que estaba usando dejaba ala vista gran parte de su barriga— ¿cómo voy a permitir que le ocurra algo? ¿Qué te pase algo a ti por estar pendiente de mi? Aquí estoy segura, y sé que volverás a salvo porque… porque —Tuvo que mirar al suelo para decir lo siguiente— Así como has dicho, nos falta por compartir aún, cosas por decir, quizás… no lo sé… —Se sorprendió al sentir una sonrisa cálida en sus labios— …Más que mal, hice un largo viaje por mantenerte con vida. No me vas a fallar ahora ¿no?—.

Y eso era lo que verdaderamente sentía, además de unas cuantas cosas que tuvo cuidado de no decir, cosas que la turbaban. Pero lo esencial ya lo había dicho, se lo había sacado directamente de una zona desconocida, una zona que mantenía muy guardada. No se sintió sonrojar, ya que le había hablado a la alfombra y no directamente a Sirius.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer que me veas en estas situaciones para que me digas estas cosas?—.

Hermione levantó la vista. Sirius estaba satisfecho, sonriente, con una expresión de completo asombro, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acarició el vientre, ya había sido suficiente de gritarse, podía adivinar que Sirius pensaba lo mismo.

—Por qué no me explicas de manera general lo que ocurre, mientras me haces un jugo de pomelo con arándanos —Le pidió con timidez. Sirius le sonrió encantado. Se fueron a la cocina—.

—¿Me esperas aquí un segundo mientras me comunico con Lupin? —Le preguntó Sirius poniéndose en la puerta, como si evitara que Hermione fuera a salir—.

—¿Vas a llamar a Remus? ¿ahora? —Preguntó Hermione con emoción contenida—.

—Si, por eso necesito que te quedes aquí. Puedes escuchar, pero que no te vea —Le dijo Sirius, previniendo a Hermione de no estar presente—.

Hermione quiso salir instintivamente de la cocina, pero Sirius alargó su brazo hasta el canto de la puerta para impedírselo. Hermione se lo pensó mejor, si bien le había molestado la actitud de Sirius, entendía que ella no sabía nada de ese tiempo. Asintió con desgana. Sirius dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Hermione escuchó como la chimenea se encendía y el crepitar inconfundible de los polvos flu lanzados a las llamas.

—¿Estás ahí? —Preguntó Sirius con tono familiar—.

—¡Eres irremediable! —Le respondió una voz masculina, pero cansada—.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho —Le dijo Sirius como si se tratara de un juego—.

—¿No entiendes una negativa cuando te la dan? —A Hermione se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, era la inconfundible voz de su ex profesor de DCAO. Se escuchaba muy molesto—.

—Vamos no seas así, lo que quiero pedir ahora es algo muy distinto… —.

—Voy para allá, a ver si así dejas de mortificarme—.

—No, no. No es necesario… ¡oh rayos! Ya se fue… —Hermione escuchó como la chimenea se apagaba, se sobresaltó cuando Sirius irrumpió en la cocina— Tendremos visita, rápido, vete a la habitación. Créeme, él no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con su alumna favorita…—.

Golpes en la puerta. Hermione ni siquiera notó cuando Sirius se había ido a abrirla. Justo antes de llegar a la manilla se volvió para decirle que se fuera rápido. Hermione se fue todo lo rápido que pudo a la escalera, pero con cuidado. Sirius se demoró en abrir la puerta hasta que escuchó como Hermione cerraba la habitación de arriba, que luego entreabrió para escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Lunático, ¡pero que grata sorpresa!—.

—Ya Sirius, es tarde y no estoy de humor para tus juegos ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?—.

—Hermione —Comenzó a explicarle con desenvoltura— Se le había caído un libro y esperaba que fuera a recogerlo. Ya sabes cómo se ponen las embarazas, les empieza a salir barriga y ya ni agacharse quieren —Risas de ambos— …La tengo demasiado consentida—.

Hermione apretó los puños, estaba segura que era una pequeña venganza. Como se atrevía a hablar de ella en esa forma. No era la primera vez que le escuchaba esa clase de arrogancia, también recordaba cómo había sido cuando ella era su profesora en Hogwarts. Aguzó el oído, se había perdido parte de la conversación.

—…No te pongas pesado conmigo —Seguía Sirius, con tono conciliador— …Yo solo quería hablar por la red flu. Tú fuiste el que quiso venir hasta aquí—.

—Te conozco Sirius, no me habrías dejado tranquilo —Seguía molesto, pero había algo de divertido en su voz—.

Hermione se sentía tan feliz escuchando a Remus, tenía que bajar solo para ver cómo lucía, tendría cuidado… En ese momento no pensaba que estaba siendo imprudente, solo recordaba cuánto había sufrido al verlo junto a Tonks, uno al lado del otro haciéndose compañía en la muerte. Pensando en lo terrible que sería para el pequeño Ted crecer sin sus padres. Y cuán terrible era el pensar qué tan difícil les había sido estar juntos, habían muerto sin haber disfrutado del todo su relación… Su amor. Si, solo vería y regresaría a su habitación. Salió y se encaminó a la escalera con pasos torpes, hizo que las tablas crujieran y ambos hombre pararon de hablar. Hermione se paró en seco.

—¿Me esperas un momento? —Le pidió Sirius a Lupin— A Hermione se le debe de haber caído el libro de nuevo—.

Sirius se encontró a Hermione en la escalera y se puso furioso, a puras señas le dijo que volviera a la habitación, pero como Hermione no le hacía caso comenzó a subir, inmediatamente Hermione se metió en la habitación, Sirius iba tras ella.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Comenzó a hablar en voz bajísima— solo quería verlo, nada más—.

Sirius la miró con reproche, pero asintió, la entendía, pero había algo más en su mirada.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes bajar …Recuerda que aún no sabes nada y él tampoco. Remus no es tonto, no tardaría en extrañarle tu comportamiento—.

—…Sirius, por favor, solo una mirada. No sabes lo que significa para mí verlo vivo—.

Él la observo con expresión sombría, algo irritado. Hermione notó como su rostro se tensaba y le daba una mirada de completo enojo. Hermione se daba cuenta de que los celos que había sentido Sirius en el pasado, se encontraban muy presentes.

—¿Quién es ahora el irresponsable?—.

Su voz era suave, claramente triunfante. Sirius aprovechaba la situación para recriminarle lo mismo que ella le recriminaba a él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le respondió ella—.

—Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. ¿No eres tú la propia voz de la sensatez?—.

—¿Sirius esta todo bien con Hermione? —Era Remus hablándole desde el primer piso, a punto de subir la escalera—.

—Si, ¡no subas! —Se apresuró a decir alarmado dirigiéndose a la escalera y siguiendo con la vista a Hermione— Se quedó dormida y el libro se le resbaló de las manos, solo fue eso. La estaba arropando—.

Sirius le habló con muecas de que se metiera en la habitación y Hermione molesta le respondió sin articular palabra que se quedaría ahí. Sirius bajó.

Hermione volvió a perderse algo de la conversación por el ruido de unas botellas abriéndose.

—…te lo puse por escrito Sirius. No era una nota críptica—.

—Muy gracioso Lupin. No es que no haya entendido tu respuesta—.

—¿Qué es entonces? Porque no irás a pedirme que te deje llevar a Hermione a la misión de nuevo—.

Hermione sabía que Sirius le diría que eso estaba descartado por la larga conversación que habían tenido hace un rato, pero se equivocó.

—¿Me dejarías?—.

—¡No!—.

—Y entonces ¿porqué Tonks va y Hermione no? —Sonaba como una pataleta—.

—Sirius, ¿tengo que recordarte que Hermione está embarazada y Tonks no?—.

—Ya, está bien, está bien, pero… —.

Hermione escuchaba entre divertida y molesta. Sirius no parecía querer desistir, y Remus se escuchaba cansado.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Le gritó—.

—Estás un tanto alterado, ¿no crees? —La voz de Sirius sonó irritada—.

—Lo siento, mañana es Luna llena —Le respondió Lupin afectado—.

Hermione apretó los labios. Así que aún no se encontraba la cura para los hombres lobo.

—No, perdóname Remus. Lo había olvidado por completo… He tenido un tiempo muy loco este último mes, un poco fuera del tiempo me atrevería a decir—.

Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Eran el tiempo que había pasado con ella.

—De todas maneras, si mañana fuese o no fuese Luna llena… Me temo que tampoco accedería a que llevases a Hermione—.

Se preocupó, su antiguo profesor de DCAO se escuchaba muy afligido, de seguro que por la luna llena, pero había algo más. Sirius lo notó también, porque le preguntó que ocurría.

—Sabes que cuando viene luna llena tengo que pasar un tiempo en reclusión—.

—No podrás ir a la misión...—.

—Así es… Tú insistes en llevar a Hermione y yo lo único que quiero es que Tonks se quede—.

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, entonces —Hermione notó la renuncia en la voz de Sirius—.

—Tonks es muy testaruda, no aceptará quedarse aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas—.

—Yo cuidaré de Tonks mientras tú no llegas. No tienes de qué preocuparte—.

Hermione sintió un inusitado cariño por los dos hombres. Nuevamente sintió deseos de asomarse a la escalera, de bajar y verlos frente a frente ¿Qué cambios habría en Remus? ¿Se vería diferente a como lo recordaba? ¿Qué diferencias se verían en él y en Sirius, ahora que Sirius tenía esa extraña juventud?

—¿Me entiendes ahora? —Le preguntó Lupin—.

—No tienes que agregar nada más—.

—No es que no quiera que vaya, pero es demasiado arriesgado. Alguien podría venir a cuidarla. Lo sabes—.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —La voz de Sirius se tornó fría— ¿Por qué tenías que…?—.

—Es su trabajo, y lo hace muy bien —Puntualizó—.

—Pues entonces, mejor que te cuide a ti estos días —Hermione pensó que Remus se enojaría, pero en vez de eso carcajeó—.

—Es difícil, lo sé. Pero piénsalo… Estará un mes sola… Bueno, de todas formas no creo que Hermione quiera—.

Hubo un largo silencio y, Hermione se preguntó a quién se referirían los dos. ¿Quién la cuidaría? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan enojado Sirius? ¿por qué ella no querría que…?

—Sé que en el fondo es por eso que querías llevártela—.

—Si lo sabías, no tendrías para qué haberlo sacado a colación —Le espetó Sirius— Ya es tarde, Tonks debe estar preocupada—.

Hermione se molestó con el tono grosero de Sirius. Tenía el mal hábito de interrumpirlos cuando la conversación no tomaba el rumbo que él quería, a ella le había hecho lo mismo muchas veces.

—Sirius —La voz de Remus era de un total reproche—. ¿A qué viene tanta inseguridad? Ella está contigo…—.

Y Hermione entendió. Hablaban de Ron, pero ¿por qué ella no querría que la cuidase? Habían vuelto a confundirla y el querer saber hizo que se le endureciera el vientre. Trató de serenarse, pero volvió a pensar en que la inseguridad de Sirius era por ella, quizás antes no fuera tema de preocupación para él. Se mordió el labio.

—Lo sé, he estado un poco extraño, no me hagas caso —Le dijo a Lupin— …Lo cierto es que nadie sabe de Hermione, salvo la Orden. Está fuera de peligro. No necesito que nadie más la cuide, yo lo haré desde la distancia —Otro silencio y a Hermione comenzó a latirle fuertemente el corazón—.

¿Qué quería decir Sirius con eso? ¿…Qué nadie sabía de ella? Si hubiese algo urgente y de gran gravedad habría sido lo primero que le dijese Sirius, ¿no? ¿o había algo que estaba ocultándole? Hermione rogó para que Remus dijera algo que esclareciera el asunto.

—¿…Vas a decirme para qué querías hablar conmigo? —Fue todo lo que le dijo su amigo en tono cansado, sin hacer mención del asunto, Hermione maldijo por lo bajo—.

—Eso intento desde que entraste ¿…Me darías unos días?—.

—Sabes que no Sirius ¿Por qué me pides estas cosas? Las órdenes vienen de Ojoloco, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que son irrevocables—.

—Tenía la esperanza de que esta orden viniera de ti—.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Parten en unas horas—.

—Eso quiere decir que la han visto ¿…Es la real?—.

—Si, creemos que esta vez puede ser el final de todo esto. Y de verdad espero que así sea, y sé que tu también lo esperas más que nadie—.

De pronto sus tonos cambiaron a la completa excitación.

—Estaré ahí—.

—Dale mis cariños a Hermione, ¿bueno? Debe de estar poniéndose enorme—.

—Cuídate Lunático, espero verte en unas semanas—.

A penas escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, Hermione bajó rápidamente al primer piso. Se encontró a Sirius en la cocina preparándole lo que le había pedido momentos antes de llegar Lupin, pero ella ya no parecía tan interesada en comer, solo quería saber…

—Remus te dejó saludos —Le dijo girándose levemente hacía ella—.

—Sirius sé que acordamos que me darías tiempo y que no me dirías nada que pusiera en riesgo el embarazo o mi salud mental, pero si sabías de algo imperioso que debiese saber, deberías haberlo mencionado —Sirius dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Hermione—.

—Me quedan solo unas horas en la casa, no me gustaría irme conversando de esto, ¿podría ser cuando vuelva? —Sirius se sentó a la mesa y le pidió a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo, luego de ver la dura mirada que le dio ella se lo pensó mejor— Está bien… Te diré algo general, solo para que entiendas, cuando vuelva hablaremos más en detalle ¿está bien? —Hermione asintió— …De acuerdo… —Inspiró hondo— Como ya te habrás enterado, Voldemort ya no es un problema para nosotros. Al menos no un problema vivo—.

—¿A qué te refieres?—.

—A qué el murió, pero aún quedan seguidores. Y todo sería más fácil si esos seguidores no tuvieran un líder astuto, pero lo tienen—.

Hermione se aferró a la mesa, sentía un mareo y luego de eso vendría con seguridad una contracción, esperaba que Sirius no se diese cuenta, por que dejaría de hablarle. En ese momento le parecía más importante preguntarse qué mal cambio había traído a esa línea de tiempo con su viaje al pasado.

—Pero puedes estar tranquila. Nos han traído problemas, pero no es tan grave—.

Hermione no le creía ni por asomo.

—¿De quién se trata? Solo dilo —Se llevó ambas manos a la boca como si con eso previniera lo peor—.

—Bellatrix Lestrange—.

No, ella no. Cualquiera menos ella. Hermione se sintió desfallecer, sin poder ocultarlo se contorsionó por una contracción. ¿Por qué esa bruja sádica y perversa tenía que seguir con vida? ¿Es que no podían ser Crabb o Goyle los lideres?, alguien que no le inspirase miedo.

Sirius la tomó rápidamente de los hombros desnudos, mientras hacia las muecas de las respiraciones. Hermione sintió sus manos cálidas y una extraña sensación le recorrió la piel, el dolor fue menguando, pero había sido una fuerte contracción. Lo miró fijamente y pensó que sus rasgos preocupados solo acentuaban el atractivo de sus ojos.

¿Él sabría lo mucho que ella sufrió a manos de esa mujer? ¿Lo mucho que la torturó? Si, probablemente si, por que las cicatrices de "sangre sucia" seguían claras en su antebrazo.

—No debería haberte dicho nada, mira cómo te has puesto solo porque te dije su nombre… Tendré que hablar con la Orden para quedarme contigo—.

Sirius se veía tan afectado y consumido. Estaba tan cerca de él y se sentía tan vulnerable, con miedo, adolorida… sola. Y Sirius la llamaba, no se lo decía, pero todo su cuerpo le mandaba mensajes de que con él estaría bien, que se dejara abrazar. Que él no la dejaría.

—Estoy bien —Le dijo, y se recobró— Las contracciones son normales, no significa nada —Tuvo mucho cuidado en no admitir todas las contracciones que ya había tenido— Si es como dice Lupin, entonces tienes que ir —Se atrevió a posar su mano en la mejilla de Sirius— Es solo que… temo por ti, temo por todos. Esa mujer es perversa, tan mala como Voldemort _—"y fue ella quien te mato"_, pensó Hermione sombría, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta—.

—No hablemos más de mi prima, está claro lo que te causa. No debería haberte dicho nada —Volvió a insistir—.

—No, fue lo mejor —Hermione inspiró profundo tratando de mantener una respiración acompasada y tomando una distancia prudente de Sirius— ¿…dónde es la misión?—.

—En Moscú—.

—¡¿Moscú?! Pero si acababas de decirme que venías de Lindisfarne—.

—Así es. Pero esta vez Ojoloco cree que es en Moscú donde tiene su madriguera de víboras —Lo dijo con total desprecio— …La Orden debe quedarse en el País por el tiempo que ya sabes—.

—Y Sirio Black se va de gira ¿no?—.

Sirius sonrió, ella también lo hizo, aunque le costó trabajo. No quería traspasarle sus preocupaciones y miedos diciéndole que había una distancia considerable entre Lindisfarne y Moscú como para creer efectivamente que Bellatrix estaba ahí, no quería demostrar flaqueza tampoco. Más que mal, ella había estado en una de las batallas más cruenta de magos.

—Te dejaré esto para mañana ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo señalando lo que estaba haciendo— …Tendrás que arreglártelas sola con la comida—.

—Sobreviviré, lo prometo —Le respondió Hermione con una media sonrisa— …Voy a extrañar tu mano Sirius —Se atrevió a decirle—.

—¿Y… nada más? —Se atrevió a preguntarle él con una mirada inocente. Hermione sonrió—.

—De verdad que eres incorregible —Sirius asintió condescendiente—.

—No me queda mucho tiempo —Se puso en pie y Hermione también, alarmada. ¿Ya se iba?— …Insisto en que debería haber tenido más tiempo contigo—.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, su animosidad no tenía igual.

—Cuando vuelvas tendremos mucho de qué hablar, quizás podríamos dar una vuelta en tu motocicleta—.

Se lo decía más para que volviera que con reales ganas de subirse a la moto de Sirius, no quería poner las palabras exactas en su boca. Sirius asintió exultante.

—No podré comunicarme contigo Mio —Le informó—.

—Lo entiendo —Sintió una pequeña presión en su pecho, agachó la vista—.

—Pero tendrás a Cygnus a tu disposición. Podrás escribirte con Harry. Él tiene más libertades que ninguno de nosotros—.

—¿Cygnus? Te refieres al pájaro extraño—.

—Así es. Es un pájaro muy especial, ya verás porque —Volvió a mirar su reloj— Tengo que irme—.

—Cuídate, ¿si? Mira, han ocurrido muchas cosas, pero… Me costó mucho traerte a la vida y no quiero que mi esfuerzo sea en vano Sirius, de verdad cuídate—.

Sirius sonrió y se le acercó.

—Siempre escondes lo que sientes detrás de tantas palabras —Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios— No me negarás un abrazo, ¿verdad?—.

Aquel momento se estaba volviendo melodramático. ¿Por qué actuaba como si no lo fuera a volver a ver?

—Sirius. No te pongas así —Trató de desviar la situación dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho, pero Sirius le sostuvo la mano ahí mismo sin dejar que Hermione hiciera distancia. Hermione podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba frente a su proximidad—.

Pero él pareció no escucharla, o hizo como si no le importó. Se acercó un poco más y la estrechó con cuidado. Dejó que su pecho subiera y bajara junto al de ella, sin prisa, con suavidad, como si solo quisiera sentir el latir de su corazón junto al de Hermione y del bebé.

La respiración de Sirius le llegaba a su oído, su mejilla rozaba la de ella. Sirius tenía mucho cuidado en sus movimientos, eran medidos, pero cargados de sentimiento. Hermione se turbó, un fuerte deseo por corresponderle el abrazo la golpeó de pronto. Quedó indefensa frente a ese impulso y Sirius la abrazó con más decisión. No pudo resistirse y dejó que sus brazos estrecharan su espalda. Dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y se quedaron así unos momentos, sin decirse nada.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento Hermione sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de no dejarlo ir, de pegarse más y más, de hacerle notar que aunque había tratado de huir de él, de todos los cambios que tenían que ver con su viaje, ella no quería que se fuera.

—Lo sé —Le respondió Sirius—.

* * *

_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, aunque podría decir lo mismo de todos los que vienen. Pasando a otro punto... __Como muchos se habrán dado cuenta, subí un nuevo fic que tiene como parejas principales a Hermione y Draco, se llama **"El Espejo de Eros"**, a quienes se sientan interesados, los invito a ir a mi perfil para que lo encuentren, pasen y lean. Me despido con un afectuoso abrazo a quienes me dejaron comentario: _**chanita23, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi, selin3838, Lunatica y fransanchez. Gracias por seguir aquí, junto a Sirius, Hermione y la pequeña promesa que crece en su vientre.**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	12. Reencuentro

_**Estimadas/os con mucha pena les digo que este es el último capítulo de este fic, los motivos escapan a mi poder, al final del capítulo les explico con más detalle. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Capitulo XII: Reencuentro**

A la mañana siguiente Sirius ya no se encontraba en la casa. Hermione fue a revisar la habitación del bebé y encontró todo limpio y ordenado, no había rastros del colchón.

Se había ido.

Hermione decidió andar en pijama todo el día, no tenía particulares ganas de vestirse. Se fue al primer piso a desayunar, al abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta de que Sirius le había dejado una nota en la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

_Mio:_

_Me habría gustado estar presente en la visita del Sanador, pero estaré tranquilo sabiendo que mi ahijado lo llevará. No estarás sola, Augustus es un engatusador, pero excelente en lo que hace. Solo ten cuidado de no decir demasiado… Harry se ocupará de eso. ¡No salgas de la casa, no lleves a nadie! …Además de la Orden, nadie más sabe de tu paradero ni conoce nuestra casa… No te enfades conmigo, iba a decírtelo, pero no creí que me ausentaría… A mi regreso te lo explicaré todo, pero no intentes enterarte por otros medios. Trataré de comunicarme contigo (aunque no deba). _

_Otra cosa importante, no recibas a ninguna lechuza salvo a Cygnus. Le pedí a mi ahijado que te llevase a Crookshanks. Él te protegerá en mi ausencia y te hará compañía, ¡pero trata de no hacerle mucho cariño!, porque como ya te dije, los Kneazle dan alergia a las embarazadas._

_Espero hacerte falta._

_Sirius._

Hermione pegó con mucho cuidado la carta de Sirius en el refrigerador. No quería sentirse molesta con él, pero no dejaba de pensar en que había sido muy irresponsable en no decirle antes por qué nadie sabía de ella; le daba a entender que debía estar oculta, cosa que creía muy absurda. Dio un resoplido sin dejar de ver la carta, se detuvo en _"espero hacerte falta"_. Sonrió divertida, como si ello fuese a ser posible.

Pero tras 5 días desde la ida de Sirius, en que ya se sabía de memoria casi todos los libros de la casa, los platos preparados comenzaban a escasear y Hermione había tenido que comenzar a cocinarse, se dio real cuenta de la ausencia del animago. Y no es que solo lo notara por eso ¿a quién quería engañar?; sin la risa atronadora de Sirius, el rugir de la motocicleta y el uso de las guitarras, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, casi triste. Hermione ponía los vinilos que más le gustaban a Sirius, incluso había puesto la música de Sirio Black, pero ni así lograba enmascarar el silencio.

Cuando se paseaba por la casa aburrida, recordaba los momentos que había compartido con Sirius. como cuando buscaba paz y tranquilidad en el sillón para leer y Sirius aparecía de pronto a su espalda y se los arrancaba de las manos con gran rapidez, a pesar de lo mucho que protestara Hermione. Sirius le daba unas miradas divertidas y comenzaba a leer los párrafos en voz alta. No la hacía enojar, muy por el contrario, la divertía ver como dramatizaba lo que leía y la hacía reír.

—No te niego que me guste leer, pero allá afuera —Apuntaba a la ventana— …Esa es la única manera de aprender, y la más divertida —Le decía con voz dramática, tirando el libro por los aires, pero siempre atajándolo para devolvérselo en sus manos con un guiño de ojo—.

Se sonrió mirando el sillón. Suspiró. Estando Sirius en la casa ella no sentía la necesidad de salir, pero ahora que no estaba tenía unas ganas enormes por estar fuera, abrir sus brazos y volar… ¿Volar?, a momentos se llenaba de pensamientos absurdos, ahí era cuando decidía salir al patio de la casa, que se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos.

La fachada de la casa era muy poco usual, ya que sobre ella y a su alrededor, la cercaba un gran árbol blanco, parecía hecho de marmol, sus raíces eran gruesas, fuertes y sus frondosas hojas eran enormes, debía de estar comenzando el otoño, porque un desfile de colores café claro, naranjo y amarillo cubrían las hojas. Hermione no supo si el árbol creció encima de la casa o si habían construido la casa en medio del árbol. Como fuere, era de una belleza exultante, y el verdor que había por todas partes más sus grandes árboles la hacían más hermosa. En sus momentos fuera, Hermione se quedaba sentada sobre una rama lo bastante cómoda como para asemejar una hamaca, desde ahí se escuchaba el sonido del agua. No se atrevía a alejarse de la casa, pero sabía que no muy lejos de ahí debía de haber un río.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la de veces en que había puesto sus vinilos de música clásica, se sonrió. Sirius tomaba los discos para tratar de leer los nombres de los compositores y le daba unas caras de fingida tortura tratando de pronunciarlos.

—Deberían hablar conmigo, —Le decía en tono arrogante— podría darles unas cuantas ideas de cómo llamarse—.

Pero la sonrisa que le provocó el recuerdo, se desvaneció de su cara. No entendía por qué se dedicaba a pensar más en Sirius que en Ron. La inquietaba, y casi se obligaba a pensar en el pelirrojo, pero lo cierto es que a quién extrañaba era a Sirius.

Unas débiles estrellas comenzaron a asomar en el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. Suspiró, ya era muy tarde y comenzaba a hacer frío. Hermione entró en la casa, se preparó un chocolate caliente, unas tostadas y se dispuso a leer un libro de _"El Embarazo y los Animagos"_, echó una mirada al resto de libros que había y se percató de que era el único, Hermione no pensó que fuera de gran trascendencia el número de publicaciones, contando que la cantidad de animagos era escasa. Pasaron horas hasta que dejó el libro, le parecía horroroso ser animaga y estar embarazada, Hermione no se lo deseaba a nadie.

¡Una total locura!

Si la mujer se convirtiera, aunque sea por descuido —durante el dormir o en alguna situación extrema o, si la obligasen mediante hechizos a convertirse— podía perder el bebé o causarle daños irreparables. Fatal, menos mal que ella solo era una simple bruja y nada más, lo de ser animago se lo dejaba a Sirius. Se fue a dormir, pero no sin antes mirar por la ventana. Nada. Sirius no se había comunicado con ella como le había dicho. Cygnus no se veía por ningún lado y ella solo pensaba en que ojalá estuviera bien.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con Cygnus al lado de su cama, tenía una carta en la pata. Hermione se la quitó al segundo y lo acarició. El ave se fue satisfecha. Era de Harry, le avisaba que estaría en una hora en la casa junto al Sanador, que estuviera lista y que no hablara más que lo necesario. Hermione se puso nerviosa, se levantó al segundo, se arregló y bajó al primer piso a desayunar. Le habría gustado ver sola a Harry, con el sanador presente no podría hablarle con libertad y tenía muchas ganas de preguntar por Sirius.

Golpecitos en la puerta. Hermione se fue caminando como un pato a la puerta, tratando de calmar sus nervios ¿qué le diría a Augustus? Se suponía que eran amigos.

—Hermione soy yo, Harry —Gritó su amigo antes de que ella se acercara a la puerta—.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que ocurrió es que su gato color canela saltara a sus brazos, maullando y llevando su cabeza al cuello de Hermione.

—¡Crookshanks…! Oh Harry no sabes la alegría que me da verlos—.

—A mi también me alegra verte —Le dijo él tomándola por un hombro, Crookshanks no la dejaba abrazarla— …Me estaba volviendo loco, —Le dijo señalando al gato— No dejaba de maullar y maullar. Creo que los echaba en falta—.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó un hombre de voz suave que se había quedado fuera de la casa—.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, parecía haber olvidado que Harry iría con el sanador. Se le quedó mirando. Augustus Pye era bastante joven, posiblemente de su edad. Era alto, tenía el pelo oscuro, ligeramente corto y ondulado; de labios planos y finísimos. Los ojos eran de color miel y tenían forma de almendras. Era sumamente delgado, y donde más se reflejaba era en su rostro. Harry le pegó ligeramente en el brazo, para que dijera algo, pero Hermione solo abrió la boca sin lograr decir nada. En ese momento su mente ataba cabos sueltos; Hermione jamás había visto a ese hombre, pero recordaba su nombre... Si, aquel sanador había sido aprendiz de Hippocrates Smethwyck, mientras atendían al señor Weasley por la mordedura de Nagini.

—Por supuesto Augustus, pasa —Dijo rápidamente Harry— Perdona a Hermione… Recuerda lo que hablamos, ha pasado por bastante estrés—.

—Si, es el único motivo de que permita que su gato vuelva a la casa. —Le respondió a Harry, pero luego se dirigió a Hermione— Deberías decirle a Sirius que pase más tiempo aquí o tendré que venir yo a hacerte compañía—.

Harry le dio una dura mirada al sanador y Hermione por algún extraño motivo encontró muy gracioso lo que le dijo, dio una pequeña carcajada, Harry la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Bueno, si, tendré cuidado con Crookshanks —Dijo tras aclararse la garganta—.

—A simple vista te ves bien —Le dijo Augustus mirándola de arriba abajo, Hermione no se sintió incómoda, pero Harry seguía con expresión adusta— Sin contar esas dos semanas de sueño que te diste. Estábamos realmente preocupados…—.

—Augustus, por favor —Le dijo Harry, como recordándole algo—.

—Si, por supuesto ¿comenzamos? —Le preguntó a Hermione y ésta asintió insegura, dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo— …En el sillón estará bien—.

Hermione miró preocupada a Harry, por que no tenía idea qué debía hacer. Harry la miró haciendo énfasis en ella y el sillón, dándole a entender que se sentara. Lo hizo y Augustus esperó algo más. Harry se deshacía en morisquetas detrás del sanador dándole más instrucciones, pero Hermione no lo entendía bien, hacía como que iba a levantarse, pero luego se arrepentía pensando que había entendido mal y se volvía a sentar.

—Tienes que recostarte, te cuesta con esa barriga ¿no es verdad? Déjame ayudarte —Le dijo Augustus que no pareció darse cuenta de la confusión de Hermione. Asintió aliviada—.

Mientras la ayudaba a tomar la posición que necesitaba, Hermione aprovecho de observarlo con más detenimiento; no era un hombre guapo, ni mucho menos atractivo. Le hacían falta grandes cantidades de comida en el cuerpo, y la piel parecía pegársele mucho a los huesos. Si no fuese por su tono tostado y el color miel de sus ojos, habría sido un desastre. No, no era lo físico lo que llamaba la atención, era otra cosa. Recordó lo que el señor Weasley le había dicho a su mujer en San Mungo, de que Augustus Pye era un jovencito encantador.

Hermione le sonrió sin pensarlo y Augustus le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry parecía furioso, pero no le prestó atención, seguía pensando que si no fuera por los movimientos que hacía Augustus, la manera en la que hablaba, la forma en la que entornaba los ojos y su manera de sonreír, no habría resaltado jamás. Era cierto que no tenía los atributos de Sirius, pero su encanto estaba en otro aspecto.

—Muy bien Hermione, ya sabes cómo es esto —Le dijo Augustus, sacando a Hermione abruptamente de sus cavilaciones—.

—¿Ah? Si, claro —Pero lo cierto es que no tenía idea—.

Hermione vio cómo sacaba una especie de tela de un maletín con mucho cuidado. Hermione dejó escapar un "Ohhh…" asombrada.

—Harry, mira. Leí sobre ellas, ¡no puedo creerlo! es… —Pero se calló de pronto ante la mirada indignada de Harry y el titubeo de Augustus. Hermione se dio cuenta de su error y fingió una carcajada— ¡…Les estoy tomando el pelo! Era solo una broma —Augustus miró a Harry, pero sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa con alivio—.

—Ya me estabas preocupando, habías tenido la misma reacción la primera vez que la viste ¡y la hemos utilizado un montón de veces! —Augustus tomó la tela que parecía hecha de un líquido espeso transparente, a Hermione le dio la impresión de que estaría fría y mojada. Involuntariamente se movió para que no tuviera contacto con ella—.

—Ya, Hermione, me estas matando con tu sentido del humor —Le dijo Harry, pero sus ojos refulgían. Hermione rió nerviosa porque había metido la pata de nuevo, pero por suerte Augustus rió también—.

—Estás nerviosa por verle ¿verdad? —Augustus le dio una sonrisa cálida— Cierra los ojos, te avisaré cuando tape el sexo del bebé para que puedas ver —Hermione asintió, antes de cerrarlos miró a Harry y le dio una sonrisa embobada— …Muy bien, puedes abrir los ojos—.

Cuando miró no lo pudo creer. ¡Bendita la magia! Ni las ecografías en 4D podrían revelar lo que ella veía. Era como si viera al bebé desde la superficie y él estando bajo el agua de tonos rojizos. Increíble, estaba viendo su propio interior. Harry estaba a su lado y le tomaba el hombro emocionado. Hermione lo miró con la misma emoción, pero pensó en Sirius en lo mucho que quería ver al bebé y se entristeció. Trató de mantener su sonrisa.

—Tienes un bebé hermoso, completamente saludable de 31 semanas —Le informó radiante—.

—¿31 semanas? —Se le escapó la pregunta— ¿estás seguro? Creí que aún faltaba…—.

—Si, 31 semanas… —Parpadeó Augustus— o si lo prefieres, 7 meses y 1 semana —Como Hermione no decía nada, el Sanador agregó— …Tranquila Hermione —Le tomó la muñeca— …Esas dos semanas de sueño al parecer hicieron su efecto y los cálculos que teníamos ahora no coinciden. Pero tu bebé está bien, eso es lo importante —Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora— …Ahora debes prepararte para los 2 últimos meses y cuidarte de no pasar malos ratos, se puede ver claramente que has tenido fuertes contracciones. Dile a Sirius de mi parte que no te haga enojar ¿bueno? —Hermione asintió nerviosa, podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Harry sobre ella— ¿Te has tomado la pócima vitamínica?—.

—Si, por supuesto, todas las mañanas —Le respondió con tono que denotaba total responsabilidad—.

—Entonces si no pasas malos ratos, sigues tomando la poción, no tendría que haber problemas —Augustus le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa soltando un largo suspiró, era sorprendente lo apaciguador que era escucharlo—.

—Tú serás quien me asista en el parto, ¿verdad? —Hermione pensó que era extraño que lo tratara de "tú". Ella jamás hacía eso. Debía de ser la familiaridad con la que él la trataba—.

—Por supuesto. No sería capaz de dejarte —Hizo un gesto encantador con su boca. Hermione se sentía segura, pero su amigo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Harry tosió fingidamente—.

—Bueno, creo que estamos listos, ¿no, Augustus?—.

—Si, claro —Respondió él tranquilo y ayudo a Hermione a que se levantara— Mi paciente se encuentra en excelentes condiciones, y el bebé crece sin ningún problema. Me imagino que debe de dar unas patadas como si fuera un hipogrifo —Le dijo—.

—Si, no te imaginas. A veces creo que voy a ver salir su pie —Rieron—.

—¿Y qué dice Sirius? —Le preguntó Augustus de pronto—.

Hermione lo miró un momento, no entendió su pregunta.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Tuvo que preguntarle, Harry parecía intrigado—.

—De las patadas del bebé claro, también se puede escuchar —Se lo dijo con total naturalidad—.

—Ohh... Dice… dice que… dice que son muy fuertes —Logró decir Hermione titubeante y se obligó a sonreír. Harry intuyó lo que le sucedía y salió en su rescate—.

—Muchas gracias Augustus, te acompañaré hasta el sitio habitual —Le dijo Harry—.

—No, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que vengo —Le guiñó un ojo— Por favor envíale mis cariños a Ginny, a James y a Albus —Le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano para luego fijarse en Hermione— …Estás increíble Hermione, —Se lo dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar sobre si misma. Hermione sintió que solo trataba de subirle el ánimo y nada más— …ni un solo gramo de sobra. Si se te mira de espaldas, nadie sabría que llevas un poco más de 7 meses. —Le dio otra sonrisa cálida y la abrazo— …Nos vemos en un mes. Envíame a Cygnus si se presenta algo ¿de acuerdo?—.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta y se aseguró por la ventana que Augustus se había desaparecido, se giró para mirar a Hermione, parecía una olla a presión, pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no explotar.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos y la ansiedad de ambos por hablar se hizo latente. Solo parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hablarse o qué tema tocar primero. Silencio. Harry miraba la alfombra y Hermione se restregaba las manos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

—¿Y cómo está James, y el pequeño Albus? —Se aventuró Hermione nerviosa— ¿Se llevan bien?—.

—Oh si, si —Le respondió Harry igual de nervioso, pero luego le sonrió en son de disculpa— …La verdad es que no. James se la pasa molestando a Albus, pero son solo travesuras… Espero—.

Hermione sonrió también. Otro silencio.

—¿Has sabido algo de Sirius? —Preguntó de pronto con timidez—.

Harry la miró unos segundos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de responderle.

—No lees el Profeta, ¿verdad Hermione? —Era una afirmación más que una pregunta—.

—No, no lo leo. La verdad es que no había notado que Sirius no estaba suscrito… Aunque si he visto varios números del Quisquilloso—.

Harry asintió, un tanto más aliviado. Habló con más seguridad.

—Bueno, es mejor así. No te recomiendo que lo leas, solo dice tonterías—.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda. Si le había hablado de El Profeta, era porque salían noticias de Sirius o, mejor dicho, de Sirio Black.

—Bueno, Sirius está bien —Agregó Harry nervioso por la mirada de Hermione— No ha podido contactarte, porque bueno… No se puede. Ojoloco no lo permite, ya lo conoces "¡Alerta permanente!" —Lo imitó y se rió, pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione no lo hacía— …No tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad—.

Hermione cambio su expresión de desconfianza. No importaba si Harry le ocultaba algo, de alguna manera conseguiría los pasados números del Profeta y se enteraría.

—Y a ti porqué te permiten estas salidas, recuerdo que Sirius dijo algo acerca de que tú eras el que tenía más libertades —Quiso saber—.

—Es simple. Porque mate a Voldemort —Ninguna sonrisa apareció en su rostro— …Y porque puedo hacer los encargos, las compras —Comenzó a enumerar de manera graciosa— y un montón de otras cosas también, como el de traer al Sanador para que revise a la mujer de mi padrino —Terminó por decir, y Hermione vio como el rostro de Harry se ponía colorado— lo siento, lo que quise decir es que a ti. O sea, tú que llevas su hijo, pero que no eres su mujer… —No sabía como disculparse y Hermione levantó una mano para que no metiera más la pata—.

—Está bien Harry, ya no me molesta —Harry le sonrió agradecido—.

—Lo que trato de decir Hermione, —Prosiguió— es que nadie se pregunta por qué ando por aquí o por allá. Soy una celebridad, pero una distinta a la de Sirius—.

Hermione sonrió, claro que eran celebridades distintas. A Harry lo seguían por sus logros y a Sirius por su increíble voz y atractiva apariencia. Se quedaron viendo nuevamente y Harry se sinceró.

—Hay tantas cosas de las quiero hablarte, tanto que quiero preguntar—.

—Yo también Harry, yo también… Es solo que—.

—Si, lo sé. Sirius no quiere que te diga nada—.

Hermione parpadeó confundida ¿Sirius le había pedido que no le dijera nada? Ella iba a decirle que tenía miedo de enterarse de muchas cosas por las contracciones, Augustus acaba de advertírselo.

—¿Cómo que Sirius no quiere…? Pero si él… ¿de qué cosas específicamente? —Hermione trató de ordenar sus preguntas, pero le costaba— …Me dijo que no podría acceder a sus respuestas, pero nunca mencionó que te prohibiría decirme nada—.

—Mira, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir aquí y no quiero dejarte a la mitad de algo importante… —Harry la miró como si sopera en hablarle— ¿te ha dicho siquiera dónde viven? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—.

—También es mi culpa, no se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarlo—.

—No lo defiendas Hermione. Sirius está comportándose de manera muy irresponsable —La miró con gravedad— …Viven en Italia, Sicilia—.

—¿De verdad? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, interesada de pronto en recorrer el país— …Eso explica porque llega con fruta y verdura tan rica… ¿Has venido desde Londres con Augustus?—.

—Así es, y… hablando de él —Hermione se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado—.

—Que hombre más encantador, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Hermione rápidamente—.

Hermione aprovechó la contrariedad de su amigo para escabullirse a la cocina. Hace unos momentos solo quería compañía, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Harry la siguió y la miró con suspicacia, recibió un vaso de jugo que le tendió Hermione.

—Si Sirius te escuchara en estos momentos… —Dijo y se interrumpió para beber—.

—Bueno, es la verdad —Le respondió con naturalidad, Harry arrugó el ceño—.

—Él siempre te coquetea Hermione, incluso cuando está Sirius. Ya viste que ni porque estaba yo se contuvo. Es un sin vergüenza—.

Hermione trató de disimular una sonrisa. El tono con el que hablaba Harry era de resentimiento. Pensó que no podía ser solo por la fidelidad que le tenía a su padrino, se trataba de algo más.

—Sirius me dijo que Ginny también se atendió con él —Harry le dio una mirada de molestia en respuesta— …Ya veo, así que no soy solo yo con quién ha coqueteado—.

Hermione no creía realmente que Augustus hubiese coqueteado con ella, pero se lo dio a entender a Harry solo por diversión.

—Ginny no le coqueteó, él lo hizo —Le dijo aireado, mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacía la puerta, como si su dedo alcanzara a Augustus donde fuera que estuviera—.

—Por supuesto Harry, conozco a Ginny y sé que jamás le coquetearía a alguien que no seas tú. —Le explico con calma— Lo que no entiendo es por qué Sirius siente celos —No pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera supo de donde salió, pero una carcajada estalló en su boca— …Es simplemente absurdo, él no tiene de qué preocuparse—.

Cuando dejó de reír reparó en la expresión de incredulidad de su amigo, la miraba como si no terminara de entender lo que acababa de decir. El cerebro de Hermione funcionó algo tarde y comprendió el efecto de sus palabras. Le había dado a entender a Harry que así como Ginny, ella jamás coquetearía con nadie que no fuera Sirius.

—No, Harry… No pienses que yo… —Trató de enmendar su error— Lo que quise decir fue…—.

Harry seguía mirándola con la misma expresión y Hermione entró en la desesperación. Quiso seguir balbuceando excusas, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, ya que Harry la asaltó con una pregunta que desvió la conversación a un tema que no quería tocar.

—¿Qué ocurrió hace un momento Hermione? Cuando te preguntó por las patadas del bebé, te veías muy afectada —Le preguntó preocupado—.

Hermione se sentó y se mordió el labio. Harry se sentó frente a ella y le tocó el brazo.

—Es por Sirius —Harry abrió mucho los ojos— …No, no es lo que tú crees, él se ha portado realmente bien conmigo —Sonrió ligeramente— …Lo que pasa es que Augustus me preguntó por lo que decía Sirius acerca de las patadas del bebé, y yo… yo —Sentía que le temblaba el labio— Sirius no me ha tocado la barriga Harry… —Se sincero con su amigo— él está batallando ahí fuera contra esa psicópata y yo… —Agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, pero Harry le acarició el pelo y le levantó la barbilla—.

—Sirius no quiere ser invasivo contigo Hermione, él lo entiende. No tienes que sentir culpa—.

Pero ese era un consuelo que no quería, no la satisfacía escuchar eso. Sentía remordimiento, un remordimiento enorme.

—Pero él ni siquiera me lo pidió, ni una sola vez —Le dijo aguantando un sollozo— y yo fui lo bastante egoísta como para no ofrecérselo—.

—Si Sirius supiera que estás así por algo que dijo Augustus… —Harry tenía un brillo malicioso en los ojos, pero Hermione lo miró con gravedad— Ya Hermione, tranquila… ya te lo dije. Él te respeta, sabe que no estás pasando por un buen momento. Sirius no te guarda ningún rencor, te podría decir incluso que de una manera extraña está disfrutando con esto—.

Hermione no le entendió, quiso preguntarle qué a qué se refería, porque encontraba insólito que hubiera algo que disfrutar de todo aquello, pero Cygnus los interrumpió. Entró en la casa y mostró el trozo de pergamino que traía en la pata. Hermione lo vio con ilusión, quizás era Sirius preguntando que tal le había ido con el Sanador, pero no era para ella.

—Es para mí… —Dijo Harry mientras la abría, los ojos se le abrieron inmensamente— Tengo que irme—.

Hermione se levantó de un brinco.

—¿Qué sucede, Sirius está bien? —El tono preocupado de su voz la sobresaltó y Harry la miró curioso—.

—Si, si. Tranquila, es un mago hábil, no debes preocuparte por él —Le sonrió para apaciguarla—.

—Seguro a Ginny y a Tonks les dicen lo mismo —Le dijo Hermione con enfado—.

Harry volvió a darle una mirada ceñudo y Hermione se dio cuenta de qué había cometido el mismo error ¿qué le pasaba? Quiso nuevamente corregirse, pero Cygnus dio un fuerte graznido, dando a entender que Harry se apresurara.

—Lamento tener que irme así—.

—Ve a ayudarlos —Le respondió sonrojada—.

—Volveré lo más pronto posible. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —Le dijo rápido, dirigiéndose a la puerta— Cuídate—.

Se había ido, y Hermione se quedó sola sentada en el sofá, hecha un ovillo, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido en Moscú. No alcanzó a acomodarse del todo cuando Harry golpeaba la puerta, Hermione se levantó y fue todo lo rápido que pudo.

—Hermione, sé que Sirius no te ha dicho mucho, pero esto es importante… ¿Te dijo que eras una animaga? — Se lo dijo sin ningún tipo de calmante. La pregunta fue tan sorpresiva que se quedó pasmada— …Dime que sí por favor —Le rogó—.

Hermione no le respondió, pero a Harry le bastó con ver la expresión que ponía para saber que no. Sirius no le había dicho nada. Harry hizo un gesto de exasperación

—Ten cuidado ¿si? Volveré pronto, hay mucho que necesitas saber—.

Hermione fue a sentarse como una autómata al sillón, se abrazó el cuerpo con miedo, rogando porque nunca se fuese a transformar en el animal que sea que se transformase.

* * *

**_Como ya saben, tenía todo el fic re-editado, los capítulos estaban listos para ser subidos, pero lamentablemente yo nunca hice respaldo de los archivos nuevos, solo tengo el respaldo del fic original. El asunto es que hace unos días mi pc se desconfiguró, y perdí toda la información que tenía en el escritorio (lugar donde tenía la carpeta). Ni se imaginan la cantidad de programas que descargue para recuperar los archivos, la ayuda que pedí a mis amigos informáticos etc, pero sin tener resultados satisfactorios. El capítulo que acaban de leer yo ya lo tenía en la plataforma de FF, y me arrepiento de no haber subido los otros... Lamento mucho dejar con la duda de qué iba a pasar en la historia, a quienes seguían el fic, pero de verdad que invertí tanto tiempo en re-editar la historia, que ésta pérdida me deja impotente, frustrada y con mucha pena, sin ganas de volver a comenzar de nuevo... Si llego a volver a retomarla (de lo que no estoy segura, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a nadie), no será pronto. Si se sienten mal por esto, yo me siento mucho peor, se los aseguro. _**

**_Quiero darle las infinitas gracias a quienes me han seguido hasta aquí, a quienes me han escrito en cada capítulo y me han dado animo a continuar. Un beso enorme para ustedes._**

**_Nos encontraremos en otros fics. Y por favor, siempre respalden sus archivos, yo no volveré a cometer ese error._**

**_Cornelia._**


End file.
